


Taken Care Of

by BekahRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate Universe)  What if Joyce had set things up for Buffy and Dawn so that, once Buffy turns 21, she will be financially stable enough to work only part time and still have time for college and slaying? What if, while Joyce was under the knife, she saw what the future held for Buffy and the rest of the Scooby Gang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken Care Of I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very AU – and was my first full fic of any kind. I am currently rewriting it, now that I'm older and a little wiser. So, a lot of things in season six are going to be rewritten, and certain aspects of season five are being omitted. Thoughts are in 'single quotation marks' and letters are written in Italics.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not a thing. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Company are all the property of Joss Whedon, Sand Dollar, Mutant Enemy and everyone else who waves their Buffy-Banners loud and proud. I'm just messing about with them for the sole purpose of 'Its fun!' and yet I'm in total debt to Joss and Co, for making such great characters.

"This so better be important." She grumbled as she came down the stairs bleary eyed. "Yes?" She squinted as the harsh sunlight rushed the dim entryway as she opened the front door.

"Elisabeth Summers?" A young woman in a warm caramel suit enquired.

Buffy inwardly cringed at the sound of her real name. The only person ever to call her that was her father, and she hadn't been in touch with him on a father/daughter level in almost five years. "That's me. Can I help you with something?" She opened the door to reveal her yummi-sushi pyjamas, allowing the woman to step inside.

"I'm Mackenzie Turner. I'm a Lawyer with Andrews, Jackson and Turner. We handled your mother's state of affairs before and after she passed away." She replied, stepping into the hall.

"Oh." Buffy moved to take the woman's coat. "I'm sorry; it's just that I worked a double shift last night and…"

"That's okay Miss Summers. I'll only take up a few minutes of your time." She smiled warmly at the young woman, shrugging off her jacket and shifting her briefcase to her other hand. "My father put me in charge of your late mother's state of affairs. I'm here mainly to discuss with you her last will and testament. Is there someplace where we could sit and talk?"

"Sure. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be fine thank you." The tall girl followed Buffy into the kitchen.

"How…"

"Black, one sugar," she smiled warmly again, her heart filling with compassion for the eldest Summers daughter.

"Please, won't you sit down? I'll have the tea ready in a moment." Buffy motioned to the dinning room table before moving to fill the kettle.

Buffy busied herself with making the tea and organising coffee for herself. Her mother's last will and testament; she had never thought there had been a will; it had all been so quick, the tumour, the operation, the aneurism, the funeral. The rest of the Scoobies and herself just took it for granted, that due to the quickness of her death, Joyce hadn't had time to make those sorts of arrangements. The whistling of the kettle pulled her from her reverie. She smiled at the young woman before arranging everything on a tray and taking it across to the table.

"I wasn't really aware my mother had a will." Buffy spoke as she sat down.

"Yes. She organised it with the firm before she went into surgery to remove the tumour. She specifically asked that we wait until the week before your twenty - first birthday."

"Oh."

"I realise that this must come as somewhat of a shock to you Miss Summers, but your mother's instructions to us were, somewhat of an unusual nature."

"Miss Turner," Buffy began.

"Mackenzie, please. I'm only a year or two older then yourself."

"Fine," she placed her coffee mug on the table calmly. "Mackenzie. As you are aware, my mother has been dead well on eleven months. In that time, things have changed. My sister no longer lives with me. She has moved to Los Angeles to live with our father." She looked at the Lawyer, reigning in her tears of anger.

"That is why I am here Miss Summers. If I could just explain…" She could sense the girl's pain and anguish. She hesitated briefly before Buffy motioned for her to continue. "As you are more then aware, your mother nearly owned this house. She only had a year or two left on the mortgage before this house was entirely hers. As you may know, Sunnydale housing prices are incredibly cheap, and do not take very long to pay off."

'Yeah, because the death rate is so high, the bank can just give away homes.' Buffy nodded slowly. "I know I've been a bit behind on a few payments…"

Mackenzie shook her head to silence Buffy. "I'm not here to foreclose Miss Summers. Your mother also ran a private art gallery, which, as I believe, is currently being run by a woman named Belinda Adams."

Buffy nodded again, her hand gripping the handle of her coffee cup. "She was my mother's assistant." She grimaced at the thought of Belinda running the gallery. The woman, in her late thirties disliked both Buffy and her mother. Always questioning their motives for doing something, or being somewhere at a time of crisis.

"Well, your mother's will states that, until the official reading of the will, Belinda will run the gallery and all profit will go to you and your younger sister, Dawn."

"When does this go into effect?" Buffy asked quietly. Silently sending prayers of thanks to her mother and trying to calculate bills and mortgage payments in her head.

"Your mother set up a pair of trust funds in alliance with the Bank of Sunnydale and Andrews, Jackson and Turner. As of your twenty - first birthday, you will be able to access your fund, which according to my records has a little over two hundred thousand dollars and is continually increasing." She raised her teacup to her lips, inwardly smiling at the younger girl's shocked expression.

"And…" Buffy began; her mind filling with endless possibilities on how to utilize the money in her trust fund after she had payed all the bills and the last of the mortgage off.

"Dawn will be able to access hers on her twenty-first birthday as well."

"Okay and…"

"Seeing as the money was split evenly, she will be receiving whatever has been added to the two hundred thousand dollars she already has in there as of today. Both your trust funds will increase over time, the profit of the gallery's weekly earnings being divided evenly between the two of you."

Buffy nodded slowly, "and the official reading of the will?"

"Your mother has stipulated that certain people are present at the reading of the will. I have the list right here." She opened her briefcase and removed a slim file. "Do you know any of the following people?" She looked to Buffy before continuing on, "Hank Summers, Dawn Summers, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Alexander Harris, Anya Jenkins and William Barret?"

Buffy nodded again. "I may not be able to get in contact with my father, but I'll try. Rupert Giles is in England, but I can get him here. The only name I don't recognise is William Barret."

"It says here, uh, 'Spike'?" She gave Buffy an odd look.

"Oh yes, I know him."

"Well, that about covers it I think." She smiled and rose. "The reading of the will is one week after your birthday. I look forward to seeing you then." She held out her hand as Buffy stood and walked her to the door.

"Thank you Miss Turner. You have no idea how much this means to me and my sister."

"It was a pleasure, even under the circumstances." She smiled warmly as they shook hands. "Oh, and one more thing," Mackenzie turned as she stepped out onto the portico, her hand reaching into her jacket.

"Yes?" Buffy held the door open, looking quizzically at the young lawyer.

"Your mother asked that we hand deliver this to you." She produced a cream envelope from an inner pocket of her jacket and handed it to Buffy.

"It hasn't been opened." She continued as Buffy turned the envelope over in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered as she clutched the letter to her chest, blinking back her tears.

"My pleasure Miss Summers, have a nice day and I shall see you, back here in two weeks."

Buffy nodded and watched as Mackenzie walked down the front path and into the waiting green sports car.

After the car had pulled into the street, Buffy stepped back inside and closed the door. She glanced at the envelope, staring at her mother's familiar cursive handwriting. The lone tear that had escaped past her eyelashes made its way down her cheek, sliding over her chin to drop on the smooth envelope, disfiguring the 'y' at the end of her name.

She moved back to the kitchen, gingerly placing the envelope on the table, her moves had become somewhat mechanical. She collected the empty coffee and teacups from the table and moved to the kitchen sink, rinsing them before placing them in the dish rack to dry.  
She sighed before picking up the telephone and dialling her father's number.

"Hi, you've reached the house of Mary - Anne and Hank Summers. We are currently unable to answer the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number, a brief message and the date and time that you called, we will get back to you as soon as possible." The recording filled Buffy with seething hatred as she remembered being introduced to her father's new wife two days after burying her mother.

The young brunette was just a year or two older then Buffy and was more interested in spending Hank's money then spending time to get to know his family. It was only at Dawn's insistence after Willow had pulled Buffy from Heaven, and the events that followed Halloween, that she accepted the idea of her moving to L.A to allow Buffy some form of a stable life without having to worry about playing Mom to a hormonal sixteen year old.

The tone sounded for Buffy to begin recording her message. "Hey Dawnie, it's your one and only big sister. I need you to call me as soon as you get home from school. It's really important. I'll need to speak to you and dad. Call me when you get in. Love you Dawnie." She hung up the phone and steeled herself. Without her younger sister around, Buffy felt that the house was too empty and too big, even with Willow living there. She sighed as she spied the list of names that Mackenzie had left on the table for her to get in contact with. She swallowed the sobs that threatened to choke her. It was too early to call Spike, too late to call Giles, Xander and Anya were at work and Willow and Tara were at school. She sat down at the table; she'd speak to everyone tonight, before she went on patrol.

She reached across and pulled the cream envelope towards her, her fingers tracing over the delicate handwriting of her mother. The only thing left to do, would be to read it. That, however, would be the hard part. Swallowing her tears, she clutched the letter to her chest and ascended the stairs. Walking into her bedroom, she took the silver letter opener from her desk and sat cross-legged on her bed. She slid the opener under the flap that sealed the envelope closed.

Carefully, she removed the neatly folded sheets of ivory paper and began to read.


	2. Buffy's Letter

Carefully, she unfolded the pieces of ivory paper and began to read.

_"My Dearest Buffy,_

You are reading this because either the operation wasn't a success, or the operation went fine, but there was some unforeseen complication. Either way, I'm not physically with you now, and I'm sorry for that.

I'm sorry that I won't be there to wish you well on your twenty-first birthday, and I'm sorry I won't be there for you on your wedding day, or to see the birth of my first grand daughter, not in person anyway."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. Three years of knowing about her unavoidable destiny still had not shattered Joyce's hopes and dreams she had had about Buffy's future. She continued to read.

_"In the event that I made it through the operation, I want you to follow my instructions very carefully. In my room, under the windowsill, you'll find a hidden draw. I had Xander install it last year, just shortly after Faith switched your bodies. He's probably forgotten about it by now, but at the time, I told him it was a place to hide things such as your grandmother's and my jewellery._

And now…now it is being used as a place to keep my last thoughts to you. There is also another letter in there, it was written in the event that I didn't make it through the operation. I know, I know. You were all very positive that I'd pull through. But I just had to be sure and cover my bases.

Please watch the videotape Buffy. And please feel free to read the other letter. I will always love you.  
Love,  
Mom."

The tears she had so desperately been trying to hold back all morning, now flowed freely down her cheeks, her hands trembled as she refolded the letter and delicately slid it back inside the envelope. She sat it gingerly on her nightstand, afraid that if she were careless, it would smash like fine china. She rose from her bed, her mind, kicking into gear as what her mother had left behind for her finally clicked into place. On shaking legs, she made her way to what was her mother's bedroom. She stood at the doorway, looking into a room that no longer held the essence of a forty-four year old woman, but the essence of a twenty-one year old powerful Wicca. She moved to the window and felt along the ridge of the sill, sure enough, her fingers brushed against a tiny catch and the windowsill popped out to reveal a small drawer, no bigger then a foot wide, a foot long and three inches deep.

Buffy's tears began to flow harder as she ran her fingers tenderly across Joyce's wedding and engagement rings, her antique gold cross and her grandmother's pearls. Pulling the drawer further out, she spied a light blue video case, taking it from the drawer, she noticed her name inscribed in gold on the cover. She smiled remembering how her mother had always told her how ironic it was for someone who spent most of their life skulking about the shadows and fighting the things that go bump in the night to be obsessed with the colour, sky blue.

Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, she left the letter in there and closed the drawer. Making sure it clicked into place. Holding the videotape tightly, Buffy made her way downstairs to the living room, stopping briefly to retrieve Mr. Gordo from a shelf in her bedroom.

Once in the living room, Buffy pulled the draperies closed and placed the tape into the video recorder. She reached for the remote control, settling into her mother's favourite armchair; she turned on the television and pressed play. The screen was black for a few moments and she clutched Mr. Gordo securely to her chest. Slowly, the blackness of the screen faded into a picture of Buffy and Joyce during their first year in Sunnydale. It was happier times back then, a time when, her mother still believed that the monsters under there bed were just stories for small children.

"Hello Buffy." Her mother's soft voice pulled a strangled cry from her throat. "Well, I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do." Joyce's eyes were now focused intently on the lens of the camera. It was as if she were sitting directly across from her. Ready to lament on something that Buffy had done or said to Dawn.

"I understand you're in a bit of a shock right now Buffy. But, I have my reasons for doing things the way they've been done. You may think I'm crazy, but, while I was under the anaesthetic, I saw things; future things. And, not just my future Buffy, and not just dreams of an impossible future, I saw your future; and Dawn's, Rupert's, and Willow's and Xander's and everyone's future.

I know you're sitting there, probably thinking, 'She's just a crazy woman.' But, remember, we do live on the mouth of Hell. Stranger things have happened. When I came home from the hospital, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to frighten you. I didn't want you to worry. God knows, you had enough to worry about, with Riley leaving, Glory to deal with and Dawn not really being your sister, but some mystical ball of energy. You didn't need to worry about what was going on in my head as well.

I want you to know Buffy that I saw everything. I saw that I was going to die; I saw that you were going to find me. I also saw you take that dive off the tower. It was an incredibly brave and noble thing to do."

By now, heartbreaking sobs could be heard throughout the house. Buffy wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"I also saw the trouble Willow went through to bring you back. Now you understand why I left things so late. Why I waited for them to deliver my last will and testament to you after your twenty-first birthday. I needed you to be there. I needed to know you'd be alive to accept my wishes and do as I ask. Can you do that for me Buffy?"

Buffy nodded at the screen; slowly she slid off the chair and crawled closer to the screen, her hand reaching up to touch the glass.

"Buffy, I also need you to know that, it's okay to let Rupert in."

Her face paled at her mother's words. There was no way she could know anything like that. Not even Willow knew.

"He loves you a great deal. More then anyone can possibly ever guess. You need to grow up and forgive him for going back to England, Buffy. He had to go back. You needed to readjust to being back among the living. He did the right thing. I also know that you love him a great deal, which is why you are being so stubborn. It's why you haven't called him since the night he left.

Buffy, I know you're thinking I'm insane right now. But, I saw a lot while I was under the anaesthesia. Also, I saw the way you were looking at him the night we were discussing Dawn. Your face, once you no longer had to lie about who you are, what you are, became an open book to me. Buffy, please give him a second chance. God knows he's given you more then your share of second chances. Just, let him love you Buffy. Don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt you the way Angel did, he won't, lose his soul, and he won't hunt you down and torture you or your friends. Just, please Buffy; don't walk away from love because he needed for you to become independent. Walk towards him with an open heart and open arms. You two were made for each other. It's destiny. And, like you told me so many times before, you can't fight destiny."

Buffy was calming down slightly, her sobs now reduced to hiccups as she squeezed Mr. Gordo tightly.

"When you next see the Lawyer, give her a chance okay Buffy? Mackenzie's a great girl. You could be like her one day. She'll give you all the information on the trust funds at the reading of the will. Take care of Dawn for me okay? And tell her, I forgive her. She'll understand.

Most of all Buffy, remember you are my number one girl. Call Rupert; tell him he is needed here. But, make sure you stand on your own two feet Buffy. We Summers women are strong, independent women. Remember that. Give my love to the others Buffy. Stay strong sweetheart. I love you."

The picture faded to black and Buffy threw herself at the screen, her hands slapping at the glass in an attempt to get closer to the figure that had now disappeared from the screen. Her heart had begun to race as realization of what her mother had said suddenly hit her. Buffy was in love with Giles. Her mother knew that? She rewound the tape and froze it on the picture of her and her mother at the beginning of the tape. Standing up, she moved to curl up on the sofa, clinging to Mr. Gordo as if he could provide her with all the strength and stability she needed. Pulling the afghan around her, she rested her head on a throw pillow and gazed at the picture of her and her mother.

Dawn would be returning her call soon, and then the gang would get home from school and work. Then, it would be time to call Giles and tell him he was needed. Buffy sniffled; she would do anything her mother asked her to do.


	3. Calling Giles

The shrill of the telephone pulled Buffy back from her daydreaming, images of her mother, father and herself at the ice skating rink when she was eight scattered to the far corners of her mind. She stood up and reached for the cordless phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Buffy?? What is it? What's wrong? Is there an apocalypse?” Her younger sister's voice became panicked.

 

“Whoa, Dawn, slow down. It's got nothing to do with the Hellmouth. Not that you should be worrying about that anyway. I just have to talk to you and most possibly dad.”

 

“Oh okay then. What's up?” Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. “How are you? How's work? How are the others?”

 

“I'm fine, work is…work is work. And everyone is doing great. Well, as great as you can expect living on a Hellmouth.”

 

“Okay, then, why the dire? Your message sounded uber important.”

 

“Is dad there?” Buffy had moved back over to the sofa, curling her legs underneath her.

 

“Yeah, what's wrong Buffy?”

 

Buffy had hit play on the video. Her eyes welling up again as her mother appeared back on the screen. “We…I had a visit from a lawyer this morning.”

 

“Oh my God, do you need money? What's wrong? It's not jail is it? They aren't going to take the house away from you are they?” Dawn's voice had regained the panic she had when she first rang.

 

“Okay, Dawn, SLOW DOWN.” Buffy sighed, “I want you to listen to this for a second okay?” She turned the television up and held the phone away from her so Dawn could hear their mother.

 

“Dawn? Dawnie, are you still there?” Buffy stopped the tape. “Dawn, speak to me.”

 

“Buffy?” Dawn's voice had become a tiny whisper. “Was that…?”

 

“Yeah, that was Mom.” Buffy bit back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks again. “I think you should go and get dad okay? Just tell him, it's important.”

 

“Okay.” Dawn's voice cracked as she called out to her father.

 

“What is it sweetheart?” came a male voice down the line. “Is that Toby? Don't tell me that boy is breaking your heart.”

 

“N…no, I… I think you should pick up the other phone. It's B-Buffy.”

 

Buffy wiped at her tears with the edge of her sleeve while she waited for her father to pick up the other phone. Just as she was about to ask Dawn what was taking so long, she heard the click of the second phone being picked up. “Daddy?”

 

“Buffy? What's wrong? Why is Dawn crying?” Her father sounded annoyed.

 

“Daddy, I needed to speak to you and Dawn, this is really important” She waited while Dawn finished sniffling and composed herself.

 

“What is it Buffy?”

 

“Are they going to take the house?” Dawn asked quietly.

 

“No Dawn, they are not going to take the house.” Buffy reassured her sister for the second time.

 

“Who's taking what?” Their father was beginning to sound panicked.

 

“Look, no one is taking anything. Daddy, I had a visit from a lawyer this morning. They, um… They have been handling Mom's state of affairs since she passed away.”

 

“Her state of affairs? She doesn't have a state of affairs.” Her father sighed in frustration. The last thing he needed was for Buffy to begin causing trouble between Dawn, Mary-Anne and him self.

 

“Well, according to Mackenzie, Mom's lawyer, she has a state of affairs. She organised it just before she went in for the operation.” Buffy had stood up and began pacing.

 

“Well then why wasn't anything done about this a year ago?” Hank too, had begun pacing in his small home office.

 

“I don't know Daddy, I just know that, Mom left instructions for them not to do anything or say anything until the week before my twenty-first birthday. The lawyer said that, I was to be notified the week before my birthday and the week after my birthday would be the reading of Mom's last will and testament.”

 

Hank was quiet before he cleared his throat. “So, what you're saying is, your mother asked them to wait an entire year before putting her state of affairs in order?” Buffy could tell he was holding back his temper.

 

“That's what I'm saying. Also, Mackenzie said that Mom left a list of people that had to be present at the reading of the will. You were both on it. It's to be held the Friday after my birthday.” She stopped pacing and moved into the hallway to sit on the bottom stair.

 

“We'll be there.” Hank was livid. “This is so like your mother. Always forgetting about other people and thinking only of herself.”

 

“How dare you.” Dawn had been quiet until now.

 

“Excuse me?” Hank sounded surprised at the anger resonating from his younger daughter's voice.

 

“How dare you!” She all but screamed into the receiver. “My mother was the most caring person on the face of the planet; she was always there for us, no matter what. When Buffy ran away, it was Mom running herself into the ground trying to find her, along with Mister Giles. You have no right to say those things about her.” Dawn was now reduced to tears.

 

“Don't you speak to me like that young lady,” Hank's voice had risen three decibels.

 

“Dawn…”

 

“No Buffy, he has to hear this. I'm sick to death of pretending that everything was good. I'm sick and tired of pretending that everything is perfect.” Dawn softened her tone. “Our Mom was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Not only has she been there for us, but she's also been there for everyone. Willow, Xander, Tara… Damn it Buffy! She was even there for Spike and Anya. She was there for all of us when we needed her.” Dawn's voice had risen again.

 

“I will not have you speaking that way in my house Dawn Jade Summers.” Buffy had to pull the phone away from her ear as her father went off into one of his famous rants.

 

“I'm sorry dad, but you weren't there when I was sick, you weren't there when Buffy was almost trapped in a fire in the student coffee house. Actually Dad, I don't remember you being there when Buffy graduated High School. You didn't even call to see if she was okay when the school blew up just after the Mayor's asc… asinine speech!” She quickly corrected her self before she mentioned the ascension.

 

“Dawnie, you don't have to do this.”

 

“Buffy, you don't have to worry about me. I want to come home. Can you get Xander or someone to come and pick me up? Please? I promise I'll do better. I just can't stay here anymore. It's like living in…like living in some kind of mental ward where everyone is completely deluded.”

 

“Are you sure that's what you want Dawn?” Buffy could tell her father was seething with anger on the other end.

 

“I'm positive Buffy. I'll go and start packing now.” Dawn said goodbye and hung up the phone, leaving Buffy to deal with their angry father.

 

“How dare you call my home, and provoke such an outburst from my daughter.” Buffy jumped at the sound of Hank's voice

 

“But I didn't…”

 

“You know, I might not have been there for you. But I was willing to make an effort for Dawn's sake. I thought I could at least get one of you right.”

 

“No Daddy, you're right. You were never there for me. You were never even there for Dawn. Do you realise that every time you go away on business, Dawn spends hours on the phone to either me or one of my friends? You leave her alone in that house with a complete stranger.”

 

“Mary-Anne…”

 

“Mary-Anne's as foreign to Dawn as running water and electricity is to ninety percent of most third world countries. And, you're just upset because Dawn and I are more like our mother; a strong, independent, wilful, wonderful woman. Neither of us is like you; lying, cheating, backstabbing and ignorant. You can see Dawn the week after my birthday when you come here, to our home for the reading of the will. My friends Xander and Spike will be there to pick Dawn up around eight. You can bring the rest of her stuff down when you come to the reading. Goodbye Daddy. I'm sorry that you missed out on so much, and I'm sorry that you'll continue to miss out on seeing Mom's two gorgeous daughter's turn into even more gorgeous young women.” She hung up the phone and burst into tears again.

 

It was harder to know that, she'd helped make the rift between her and her father larger then it was, but it was also twice as hard knowing that her baby sister had to be left in that house with their father who was in, no doubt a flying rage.

 

She sighed, only one more phone call to make. Picking up the phone again, she dialled the number Willow had left on her bedroom table. The phone rang twice before someone finally answered.

 

“He-hello?” Came the sleepy English voice.

 

“Giles?” She quickly wiped at her eyes again with her sleeve.

 

“Buffy? Is that you?” Across the ocean, Giles had sat bolt upright in his bed and reached for the switch to his bedside lamp.

 

“Giles…” Her breath caught in her throat as she realised she'd actually gone through with calling him.

 

“Dear Lord Buffy, what on Earth is wrong? Have you been crying?” He reached for his glasses.

 

She had to laugh. Thousands of miles away and he could sense even the slightest hint that something was not right in the world of his slayer.

 

“Buffy?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Have you been drinking again?”

 

“What? Oh no Giles. Beer and Buffy are two of the most unmixiest things. You know that.” She grinned into the receiver, happy to just be able to hear his voice once more.

 

“Then what in the devil do you think you're doing? It's two o'clock in the morning!” He had swung his legs over the side of the bed and was searching for his robe.

 

His harsh tone sobered her a little. “I'm sorry Giles. I completely forgot about the time difference. I can call you back if you'd like.” She looked at her watch and realised that Willow would be home anytime now.

 

“No, it seems quite pointless to call back now that you've roused me. What's the matter?” His tone softened a little.

 

“Okay, I'll cut to the chase then.” She took a deep breath and swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat again. “I had a visit from a lawyer this morning.”

 

“So you rang because you need money?” His tone had instantly taken on a sharp edge.

 

“No, actually, that's not it. I'm pretty right for money. By this time next week, you should have your cheque fully reimbursed.” Buffy could feel her blood to begin to boil. Why was it that everyone, at the mention of a lawyer thought she was in some kind of trouble? “Actually, the lawyer was here because, due to instructions left by my mother, you are requested to be here for the reading of her will.” Buffy's voice shook with frustration.

 

“Your… your m-mother's will?” Giles suddenly felt like a prat. “Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't realise your mother had organised anything like that.”

 

“Yeah, well, you and me both. The reading of the will is the Friday after my birthday. Two weeks from today. It's…” She burst into tears.

 

“It's really important that you be there. Mom wanted all the Scoobies there. She um… she left me a… um… she left me a video tape.”

 

“Oh Buffy, God I'm so sorry.” His voice softened as he heard his Slayer breaking down on the other end of the line.

 

Buffy shook her head and wiped her eyes and nose again with the back of her sleeve. “It's okay Giles.”

 

“Buffy, I do wish you'd use a tissue.” He smiled as he heard her giggle for the first time since she'd been pulled from Heaven. “I shall be on the next flight out of London either tomorrow or the day after.”

 

“Okay Giles. I…I have to go now.” She looked to the front door as she heard the soft laughter of Willow. “I'm really sorry for waking you Giles. Talk to you later. ‘Bye.” She hung up the phone as Willow opened the door.

 

Half way around the world, Giles looked at the receiver in his hand, the annoying beep to signal that Buffy had hung up ringing in his ears. “'Bye Love.” He whispered before placing the receiver back in the cradle and heading downstairs to make himself a pot of tea.


	4. Telling the Gang I

Buffy sat the phone beside her and smiled up at Willow.  “Hey.” She managed between deep, calming breaths.

“Oh my God Buffy, what's wrong? Is it Dawn? What happened?” Willow dumped her bags in the doorway. “Xander! Quick!” She flew to her friend's side. Tara, Anya and Xander soon followed her.

“Buffy?” Tara sat on the other side of Buffy, her arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“Buff? What is it? Are you okay?” Xander rushed to her side. Willow held up the phone and looked back to her friend. “Who called Buffy?”

“Was it Giles?” Willow looked to Tara.

“Oh God, he's not coming back is he?” Anya finally moved away form the door.

Buffy took one last deep breath. “Get Spike here, now. I've got to call Angel. Hurry, please Xander.”

Xander nodded and ran out the door to his car while Willow, Anya and Tara looked on as Buffy stood up and began to walk towards the phone in the kitchen.

“Buffy, are you, you know. Gonna tell us what's wrong?” Willow asked softly.

“Sure Will, I just… Could you guys please umm, go out and grab some groceries? There's a list on the fridge. I'll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Sure Buffy.” Willow nodded and pulled Anya back to the front door, grabbing the shopping list as she walked past the refrigerator. “Tara, are you coming?” Willow looked to her former girlfriend.

“I…I think I'll stay with Buffy until Xander and Spike get back.” She smiled at Willow and Anya who nodded and watched as Willow reached down amongst the scattered books for her purse before pulling the door closed behind them.

 “I'll make tea.” Tara whispered as Buffy reached for the kitchen phone.

“Okay.” She concentrated on not crying as she dialled the number for Angel Investigations.

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.” The bright and cheery attitude made Buffy cringe slightly.

“Cordy, hi. Is Angel or Wesley there?”

“Oh, it's you. Hi Buffy. What's wrong?” Cordelia sighed as she resumed thumbing through a magazine.

“I need to talk to Angel or Wesley. This is important.”

“Is this another apocalypse? Because, I'm telling you, we've got our fair share of trouble down this way. The world does not stop just because you're in trouble.”

“Cordelia! Just…just get me Angel or Wesley.” Buffy bellowed into the phone.

“Jeeze, sorry. Hang on a minute…it's for you.”  In L.A., Cordelia gave Angel an icy glare as she handed him the phone. “It's Buffy.”

“Buffy?” The dark haired vampire asked cautiously. “What's wrong? Is it the Hellmouth?”

“No, it's not the Hellmouth. Can you and Wesley go and pick up Dawn from my dad's? She's coming home. I'll be sending someone to come and get her shortly.”

“Ah, sure, Wes, Gunn and I'll leave now. Are you sure everything is fine?”

“Positive. Thanks Angel. Goodbye.” She hung up before waiting for him to reply, her heart pounding as the entire days events were finally catching up with her.

“Buffy, is everything o-okay?” Tara placed several cups on a tray and set about to finish making the tea.

Buffy gave the young Wicca a smile. “Everything is finally beginning to look up. And, I have my mom to thank for it.”

Confused, Tara just nodded and set about arranging some cookies on a tray. Something was way off. She just couldn't decide whether it was a good off, or a terrible off. “How about we settle in the lounge room? You can tell us everything in there.”

Buffy nodded and moved to the living room, quickly flicking off the television screen as Xander and a blanket covered Spike burst through the front door. “Sorry Spike, it's just that, this is important. Can you guys please go and pick up Dawn?”

“Sure Buff. What time is her bus getting in?” Xander reached for a cookie as Tara walked past him with the tea tray. “Mm, cookie goodness.”

“Thanks Love.” Spike nodded as she offered him a teacup full of heated up pig's blood, Tara nodded and went to sit next to Buffy, placing the tray on the coffee table.

“It's not. I need you to go and pick her up in L.A. I know it's a two-hour drive and it's almost five o'clock now, but I need you to go and pick her up from Angel's. She's coming home. I'll tell everyone why when you all get back. I'd go myself, but…” She looked to Xander and shrugged.

“Patrol, I get it, but why the two of us?” He motioned between himself and the blond vampire.

“Safety in numbers you daft git.” Spike placed his empty teacup back on the tray. “You never know what can happen in the big city.” He nodded to Buffy who had stood up and began to walk them to the door and grabbed his blanket again. “See you, around ten then Pet?”

“Thanks Xand, and you too Spike.” She nodded as Xander held the door open for Spike as he ran out to the car as the sun was just starting to set.

“No worries Buff, just as long as you explain this to me when we get back.” He walked out and slid into the driver's seat. Buffy smiled as she heard Spike complain about Xander's driving capability. Closing the door, she walked back into the living room and sat down, reaching for a cup of tea and pressed rewind on the video again.

Tara watched as Buffy nibbled on a cookie between looking at the clock and sipping her tea. “Do you want to talk about it Buffy? Before Willow and Anya get back?”

Buffy looked up from her reverie. “What? Oh, watch.” She pointed at the television and hit play on the remote, letting her mother's face, once again fill the screen.

Tara gasped as the short tape played all the way through. “When did you f-find this?”

“After the lawyer came and gave me a letter.” Buffy stared at the now blank screen for what seemed like the thousandth time. “Sh…she had a will. Please don't tell anyone you know this just yet Tara. I promise I'll tell everyone when I get back from patrol tonight. I just need to… Oh shit!” Buffy cried jumping up and reaching for the phone, “I completely forgot about work! I'm supposed to work tonight!”

“Pass me the phone.” Tara stood up and held out her hand for the phone. “Your still in your pyjamas Buffy a-and there is no way, you are in a-any shape to work tonight. Go up and h-have a shower and get ready for patrol. Better yet, take a bath. Put these in the water,” She walked over to her purse and pulled out a tiny packet of salt. “I was going to use them myself, but, you're so freaked out, you need them more th-than I do.” She took the phone off Buffy and pushed her towards the stairs.

“What are you going to do?” Buffy looked worried. She had very rarely seen Tara take charge.

“I'm going to call in sick for you. They can't keep making you work like this. It's unhealthy. A double shift last night, a shift tonight, i-it's wrong.” She pointed up the stairs. “Go, relax. Think about what your mom said. And then, you can go and patrol and when you're done, Dawn will be here, and you can tell everyone what's going on.” Buffy nodded her thanks and disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom where she did exactly as Tara told her.

~*~*~*~

By the time Buffy had climbed out of the bath, she was truly more relaxed then she had been in a long while. She had also collected her thoughts, now, the only thing left to do, would be to face the girls sitting around the table talking and giggling.

“Hey.” She smiled as she walked into the dining room.

“Oh, hey Buffy.” Willow smiled and motioned her over. “Where have you been?”

“Soaking away my troubles and getting my thoughts in perspective, you?” She sat down as Tara poured her a cup of tea from the freshly brewed pot. “What was in that stuff you gave me anyway Tara?”

“Aromatherapy oils,” She said, smiling at Buffy, “Sandalwood, frankincense, some lavender and peppermint.”

“Thanks. It really did the trick.” She looked to Willow and Anya and smiled. “Thank you guys so much for doing the grocery shopping. I was going to do it today, but things kinda got…reprioritised.”

“No worries Buffy.” Willow reached for her best friend's hand. It was so great to see her really smiling again, and not a forced smile like the one she had been wearing since they had pulled her from her sanctuary.

“Where's Xander?” Anya spoke up. “Shouldn't he be back by now? He only had to go and get Spike. They should be back by now.”

“They've gone to pick up Dawn from L.A. Anya. I asked them to go and pick her up from Angel's. They'll be home in a couple of hours.” At the glare she received from Anya, Buffy continued. “I promise they'll be alright. They were just going to pick up Dawn and bring her straight back here.”

“Dawn's coming home?” Willow looked at Buffy questioningly. “Is she coming down for the weekend? I didn't know she was coming down for the weekend.”

“No, she's coming home for good. There was a fight today, between dad and us; more me and dad, but still.” She shrugged. “Dawn decided she wanted to come back here, so I said okay.”

“But what about school?” Willow began to look worried.

“Yes, her education is important. Not to mention the money it's going to take to feed and clothe and take care of her. Plus, there are doctor's bills and house payments and electricity bills and water bills and gas bills to take care of too.” Anya looked at the others, “What? Was I wrong? Did I say something wrong again?”

“It's okay Anya.” Buffy smiled. “I know it's going to be hard raising a teenage girl, but, if my mom can do it, so can I.” She looked around the table and smiled at the three girls. “I'm actually really hungry; I didn't get to eat today. What kind of food did you buy Will?” Buffy moved to stand up.

“There's frozen pizza, some fruit and some other stuff. Regular stuff, vegetables, some meat, what do you feel like?” Willow stood as well, following her friend out to the kitchen.

“I'm not really sure; something quick because I have to go patrol, but something nice. As long as it's not burgers from The Double Meat Palace, I'll be fine.” She smiled and opened the fridge, pulling out a head of lettuce, a few tomatoes, some cucumber and some avocado dip. “What kind of meat did you buy?”

Willow grinned sheepishly and held up a styrofoam packet containing hamburger helper. “We also got some cold chicken and sliced ham from the deli. Anya says Xander likes them on sandwiches.” She pointed to the two wrapped paper packages that were still sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Salad sandwiches it is then.” Buffy grinned and began slicing the tomatoes. “Do you guys want anything?” She called out to Anya and Tara who were still sitting in the dining room talking about the latest stock at the Magic Box.

“What are you having?” Anya and Tara came into the kitchen.

“Fresh salad sandwiches with chicken.” Buffy opened the packet of bread and began to smear on some of the avocado dip.

“That would be nice.” Tara smiled and began to shred some lettuce. “Anya, wouldn't that be nice?” She looked to the former demon and smiled.

“Yes, yes it would be nice. Is there something I can do that isn't overly exerting?” She looked from one girl to the next. Willow was beginning to slice more tomatoes, Buffy was spreading the avocado onto slice after slice of bread and Tara was rinsing the leaves she had pulled off the lettuce.

Buffy laughed and pointed to the fridge. “Sure Anya. I think there might be some lemonade in the fridge.” She looked to Willow who nodded her head in confirmation. “And the glasses are in the cupboard above the microwave, and, dessert?” She looked to the redhead again.

“Anya, that double fudge mocha ice cream we bought is in the freezer. Maybe you could get that out along with some spoons and a few bowls?” Willow pointed to the cupboard underneath the microwave to indicate that that was where they kept the bowls. Anya smiled. Glad that she could be of use without over exerting herself.

The four girls sat down at the dining room table and feasted on their salad and ice cream, gossiping about things that were going on at the College. One of Willow’s professors had begun complaining about how every minority believed that they had a right to a public voice. Only to have his complaint stopped short when a handful of wiccans, lesbians and gay students stood up in class and bawled him out. Anya was still trying to decide on what kind of bridesmaid gown she wanted the girls to wear, complaining about how difficult it was to choose between something hideous and the traditional blood and larvae outfit worn in her demon ‘family'.

When Buffy looked up, she realised that it was just going on seven o’clock. She stretched and stood up to take her plate, bowl and glass out to the kitchen sink. The other's followed. When Willow went to run the sink, Buffy caught her arm and shook her head.

“Leave it for tonight Will. It's not going anywhere. And besides, no doubt when Xander and Spike get here with Dawn, they'll be really hungry. And they'll make a mess even bigger then what we've made.”

“Okay…” Willow looked at Buffy curiously and moved to stand by the centre counter. “So, what now? You're going out to patrol?”

“Well, I was kinda thinking, girls night; but, with patrol. I miss talking to you guys and, we've had so much fun up until now, I was thinking we could do a round of the cemeteries, then the Bronze, and then maybe back through the cemeteries before coming home. You know, go out in a group? That way we could still talk.”

“I think that's a good idea Buffy.” Tara smiled at the Slayer and turned to Willow and Anya. “We haven't really just done a girl's only patrol before. I think it'd be really nice.”

“Well, we haven't done a group patrol since the night before we decided to raise…” Anya was cut off by an icy glare from Willow. “Since before we decided to raise some hell with Riley. What was with those hand signals anyway?”

Buffy smiled at Anya. “It's okay. I understand. So, whaddaya say? Girls night out?”

“Sure thing Buffy,” They chorused as they walked out to the living room, grabbing extra stakes and holy water and the crossbow before grabbing their jackets and heading out the front door into the night. All the while giggling and laughing about recent jokes and the new people they'd met through spending most of their time at either school or work.

~*~*~*~

They had made three swoops of the twelve cemeteries and done two circles of main street Sunnydale. They had just exhausted all possible topics of conversation (ones that did not include the sordid Sex Files of Xander and Anya), they were still giggling about the fraternity's latest party getting raided by the local police because someone had called saying it was a cover for an underground pornography ring when they came to a stop in front of Buffy's house.

“That was fun.” Tara smiled at the others.

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime.” Willow replied looking directly at Tara.

“It is definitely a good.” Buffy smiled. “And even better was the fact that we only had to dust five vamps.” She grinned as she took Mr. Pointy from an inner pocket of her jacket.

“Yes.” Agreed Anya as she slid the cross she'd been holding into her purse. “Although, we shouldn't do it all the time, Xander and I like to have sex.”

Tara laughed and rolled her eyes. “I think it was just great, even with the slaying. I-I mean, there was no fighting. Not even the slightest bit of b-bickering between any of us.”

“We should do this once a week.” Willow blushed. “I actually kinda miss going patrolling with you Buffy, even if it is a life or death situation.”

Buffy smiled and reached for her key to open the door. “We should. I mean... I never really knew how much I missed the group patrol thing. And, it was even better ‘cause it was just us girls. And hey, you guys have gotten really good with the slayage. You hardly needed my help at all.” Just as she was about to turn the key in the lock, a car pulled into the driveway, flashing its headlights and honking its horn.

Before the car had even stopped, Dawn had flown out of the back seat and rushed into Buffy's arms. Tears poured down the girl's face as she clung to her big sister. “I didn't mean to make h-him s-s-s-so mad.”

“Shhh, Dawn. It's okay. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. It'll be alright.” She gently ran a hand over Dawn's hair, murmuring soothing words to her while she handed Tara her key. “Come inside, and we'll sit down, and we'll have some hot chocolate and we'll talk about it okay?” Buffy followed Tara inside, leading a still sobbing Dawn into the living room. Anya and Willow looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Hey, a hand over here would be much appreciated.” Spike called out as Xander began to unload suitcases and bags from the boot.

“What'd she do? Pack everything she owns?” Anya walked over and picked up a stuffed teddy bear.

“I think so An. She was pretty quiet when we picked her up from Angel's place. But Wesley said something about her not wanting to leave anything important behind when they picked her up from her dad's, so I'm thinking that she packed everything she owns.” Xander pulled the last suitcase from the boot of the car before slamming it closed.

“Has Buffy said anything to you guys?” Willow asked, lifting a large duffel bag from the back seat.

“Not a word Red.” Spike flicked his cigarette out onto the street before lifting several small bags in his hands. “She'll tell us when she's ready though no doubt.” He began moving towards the house.

“An, Honey, we could make this in one trip if you decide to carry more then just the bear inside.” Xander smiled at her as he too, lifted three suitcases and began to move them inside.

Scowling, Anya placed Dawn's teddy bear on top of a box and lifted it and a smaller overnight suitcase and moved with Willow into the house.

“Slayer, where do you want these?” Spike asked as he managed to manoeuvre himself through the door without dropping anything.

“Upstairs, first room right in front of you, thanks guys.” She smiled as Spike lead Xander, Anya and Willow upstairs to Dawn's room.

“Hot chocolate for Dawnie, coming through,” Tara used her foot to close the door, “minus m-marshmallows, with just a smidge of whipped cream.” She set the tray, laden with mugs of hot chocolate and cookies, down on the table in front of Dawn.

“Thanks Tara.” Dawn gave her a bleary smile as she wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

“Are you okay Dawn? Did he hit you?” Buffy gazed at her sister, looking closely to see if their father had lost his temper enough to lash out and hit the small girl.

She shook her head. “There was just a lot of screaming, name-calling. You are a troublemaker, and Mary-Anne thinks you're being entirely unreasonable. And she thinks you're lying about the lawyer and that you just want me to come and live here so you aren't alone. Dad's blaming mom, you and Giles. And when I tried explaining that Giles didn't live here anymore, he got even angrier. Then, when Angel showed up, it was all dad could do not to blow a spleen then and there.” She sighed.

“Were Wesley and Gunn with him?” Buffy asked as the others came trudging down the stairs.

Tara motioned to the tray of hot chocolate as everyone came into the living room.

“Thanks Pet.” Spike gave her a bright smile as he picked up the cup Dawn had given him the previous Christmas. “In my own cup and everything,” He said smiling as some of the froth from the marshmallows dribbled down over the side covering the ‘Bite Me' scrawled across the side in red.

“Yeah, and Lorne.” She looked at Buffy and smiled a little.

“Who's Lorne?” Willow asked, confused.

“He's, believe it or not, a demon.” Xander looked at Dawn and smiled. “He's bright green and he makes you sing.”

“And his fashion sense is seriously lacking.” Dawn giggled.

“Lacking? I think when the devil was handing out fashion sense to his demons, Lorne got overlooked.” Xander broke into a fit of laughter.

Spike rolled his eyes. “He's The Host. He reads a person’s soul when they sing karaoke.”

Willow mouthed a small ‘oh' and motioned for Dawn to continue.

“Don't worry Buffy, dad didn't see Lorne.” She assured her sister. “Lorne came along to offer the cuddles and to basically calm down Angel and Wesley who, once out of earshot of dad and Mary-Anne, proclaimed that they'd like to give dad a nice scare.”

Buffy laughed and pulled her sister close. “Well, don't worry okay? Because in two weeks time, everything is going to be so okay it's not funny.”

Dawn nodded. “It's okay Buffy. I'm just glad I'm home. I felt like a stranger at Dad's. Mary-Anne was always off shopping and dad was constantly away on business. At least here, I know everyone and I always have someone to talk to.”

Buffy smiled again and kissed the top of her sister's hair. “It's okay now. We're a family, all of us and we're going to stick together.”

Xander was the first one to speak. “Uh, Buffy? What's happening?”

“Well, now is as good a time as any to tell you.” Buffy put her mug of hot chocolate down. “I got a visit from a lawyer this morning.”

“Oh God, do you need money Buffy?” Willow looked to her best friend. “I know I'm not exactly swimming in the dough, but, I can find a part time job, help you out even more then I have been.”

“Oh God, you're going to be homeless. You brought your sister here so you can be homeless.” Anya looked to Buffy in confusion.

Buffy shook her head. “No and No. No we don't need money, and no, we aren't going to be homeless, far from it actually.”

“Looks like this is a family matter, I'll see you later.” Spike stood up to leave.

“No Spike. Stay, you're a part of the family now. And, in fact, mom insists that you are.” Buffy noticed the way Spike's eyes darkened a little at the mention of Joyce.

“Well, if you're mum says I'm part of this, then, I'm part of this.” He sat back down and reached for a cookie.

“Uh, Buffy?” Willow reached across the table from the armchair she was sitting in and patted Buffy on the knee, “Your mom's dead.” Guilt and sadness washed over the small redhead's face.

“It's okay Willow. I get that. The lawyer that came this morning told me that mom had organised a last will and testament before she went into hospital. She wrote me this letter and asked that it be given to me the week before my birthday.” Buffy reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the cream envelope she had removed from the hidden draw before coming downstairs to dinner. Opening it again, Buffy slipped the papers out and began to read.

_“My Dearest Buffy,_

_Well sweetheart. I'm sorry. Sorry I can't be with you in person to celebrate your twenty-first birthday. Well, not in person anyway. Don't worry though, your old mom's going to be having a whale of a time with your Nana Mae up here among the clouds. I'm sure we'll even drink to you. My brave, independent young woman, you truly are the warrior of the people.”_

Buffy looked up to see Dawn with her head buried in Spike's chest as she continued to cry fresh tears, Willow and Tara with tears streaming down their faces and Anya in Xander's lap, running a soothing hand through his hair as they both cried silent tears.

_“Don't cry for me Buffy. I lived a happy and wonderful life, even if I did spend the last few years freaking out over you being The Slayer. It all turned out for the best, instead of watching you go on a path of self-destruction, much like Faith has done, I've seen you blossom into a wonderful and intelligent young woman._

_“I want you to read this letter to everyone. That means, Mister Giles, Spike, Tara, Dawn, Xander, Anya and Willow. They are you're family now. Even if they've only been with us a short time, if you've learnt anything from Rupert or myself, you'll know that it's not blood or a length of time that makes a family. It's the bonds you share. With every one of you fighting night after night to keep the world safe, you've created a bond that is so strong and diligent that; it will be hard to break._

_“Don't let any of these people walk out of your life Buffy. God knows, you'll regret it if you do. Keep them close to your heart, much like you do me. I've left things for you all in my last will and testament. Things only family members should ever receive.”_

Buffy took a deep breath as she continued.

_“Remember, I love you all, and I'm only ever just a thought a way. Take care, and be careful. I don't want to see any of you anytime soon. And that goes double for you Spike, and you Buffy._

_Love always,_

_Joyce.”_

Buffy refolded the letter and pushed it back into the envelope. Setting the letter on the table, she wiped at her eyes with a tissue. “Mom says you're all family. And, she's right. It's not the blood or the length of time. It's the bond. We share a bond, and mom saw that. She KNEW that.”

Willow looked up, “When's the… ah, when's the reading of the will?” She whispered.

“The Friday after my birthday,” Buffy reached over and stroked Dawn's hair softly.

“And, uh, Giles?” Xander looked at Buffy.

“He'll be here in the next few days. I rang him this afternoon.”

“Okay.”

“What does this all mean?” Anya asked from her unusually quiet space on Xander's lap.

“I don't know Anya.” Buffy turned sympathetic eyes towards her friend, “I just know that it means I… we, have a responsibility to this family. And I'm not going to let my mom down.”

Anya nodded slowly, “I want to ask more questions. But, maybe I should wait until Giles gets back. Maybe he'll know.”

Buffy nodded. “Me too, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all right away. I just wanted Dawn to hear it as well, and I didn't want to have to go through it more then twice.”

The others nodded.

“Well then, you look like you're all knackered. Niblet here is fast asleep. You should all go home and get to bed.” Spike stood up, cradling Dawn in his arms. “I'll do a few sweeps before I head back to my crypt for the night.” He moved to the stairs, still holding Dawn. “Of course, I'll just put this one to bed first.” Turning his back, he walked up the stairs so no one could see the tears falling quietly down his cheeks.

“Us too,” Xander patted Anya's knee. “We'll be at the store tomorrow if you need us Buff.” He stood up and hugged Buffy tightly. “Better yet, how about we do dinner tomorrow night? All of us, including Spike?”

“Dawn and I have to go to the cemetery tomorrow night, family tradition. I'll explain it tomorrow.” She smiled, “But dinner sounds good.” She gave Anya a quick hug before turning to Willow.

“I'm gonna head on up to bed too Buffy,” she gave Buffy's hand a quick squeeze. “We'll talk about all this sort of stuff tomorrow okay?” She bid Xander, Anya and Tara a goodnight before heading up the stairs. “Night Spike,” she said as he closed the door to Dawn's room.

He nodded and came down the stairs. “Bit's all tucked up for the night. I'll see you tomorrow around sunset.” He nodded to Buffy as she waved to Xander and Anya as they pulled away from the curb.

“Okay Spike.”

Buffy turned and hugged Tara. “Thank you so much.”

“It's okay Buffy. Like Mrs Summers said, we're family.” Tara hugged Buffy back and looked out into the dark. “You wouldn't happen to have a spare cross or stake would you?”

“Never mind Pet,” Spike spoke up as he shrugged his jacket on. “I'll walk you back to the dorms. I'm headed that way anyway.”

“Th-thanks Spike.” Tara hugged Buffy one last time and followed Spike down the stairs.

Pushing the door shut, Buffy quickly walked over to the television and ejected the tape, walking around downstairs; she turned off all the lights and made her way to her bedroom. Only one more week until her birthday, then, she'd be able to pay off the last of the mortgage and some of the outstanding bills and she'd be one step closer to keeping the promise she made to her mother post mortem. She'd do whatever to keep the entire Scooby family together, no matter what.


	5. Taken Care Of II

Buffy woke up to the sound of soft knocking on her bedroom door. Rolling over, she dismissed it as the tree outside her window and snuggled down deeper under the covers. The knocking became more insistent.

“Buffy?” Dawn opened the door and poked her head around the corner.

“Hmm?” Buffy rolled over and looked towards her bedroom door. “Dawnie? What's wrong?”

“Can I come in here with you?” She stepped inside the bedroom, holding on to a purple fluffy bunny. “Please?”

“What time is it?”

“ Half past eight . Please can I come in here with you?” The younger girl quickly wiped at her eyes, brushing away tears.

“Sure, but only if you promise not to hog the covers.” Buffy smiled and held open the quilt for her younger sister.

Dawn closed the door and hurried over to join Buffy. “Thank you.” She smiled and snuggled next to her big sister. “Thank you.”

“Hey, no big. We haven't done this since I was fifteen.” Buffy smiled and pulled her sister into her arms. “Not since we moved to Sunnydale and the fights stopped.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean thank you for letting me come home. I heard what dad said to you on the phone. He had no right to say those things, and, hey. I'm glad we turned out like we did. I don't think mom could have been more proud.”

“It's okay Dawn, it's not like I haven't wanted to yell at him for a while. Plus, we do alright on our own, slaying and being a teenager aside.”

Dawn smiled and closed her eyes as Buffy began to run a soothing hand across Dawn's head. “You should get a little more rest. We've got a big day today. After breakfast, we'll go to the Magic Box and we'll pick up some candles for tonight.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.”

“I was going to do it next Friday, you know, celebrate my twenty-first and remember mom all on the one day, but, I think it should be done now.”

Dawn grinned. “Who's cooking breakfast?”

“I think I might. Anya and Willow went shopping last night, so we've got lots of groceries.” Buffy smiled. “When did you get this?” She held up the purple rabbit.

“Last summer. There was a carnival at that prep school, Trent . Spike took me there one night and he won it for me.” Dawn smiled shyly at her sister before taking the toy and clutching it to her chest. “We called it Summers.”

“Oooh, Dawnie and Spike… sitting in a…” Buffy stopped and rethought the next line. “So over my dead body.” She glared at Dawn. “You didn't, not with him… Did you?”

Dawn laughed softly. “Nope. That whole crush thing is so over. We named it Summers cos we couldn't decide whether or not to name it Joyce or Buffy.”

“Good, cos, he is a vampire. And I'm setting a strict ‘No Dating Vampires' rule.” Buffy pushed away the covers and stood up, feeling around on the floor with her feet for her slippers. “And don't even try the ‘But at 16…” because it won't work with me and it was way different back then. I've grown up a lot since then, and I realise now that, Angel and I were just a big old cosmic mistake made by the morons that are The Powers That Be.” She stood up. “Let's go make us some breakfast.”

Dawn sighed and followed her sister downstairs. There were just no words to describe how happy she was to be back home, where things were alarmingly normal, even if she did have a sister who was trying to be her mom who was also The Slayer, and her closest living family consisted of two Witches, an ex-Vengeance demon, a Seer, a green Soul Reading demon, two vampires, two ex-Watchers of The Slayer, a demon hunter, a carpenter and a physicist, even if they weren't related by blood.

~*~*~*~

As Buffy walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see an already steaming stack of pancakes, fresh squeezed orange juice and toast and fruit already to be taken out to the dining room. She looked around the kitchen for the cooking culprit but noticed nobody.

“Looks like the Culinary Fairy has come to pay us a visit.” Buffy smiled as Dawn walked in.

“Actually, she's a Gourmet Fairy. And, she's not really a fairy, more like one of those do-gooder demons.” Both sisters jumped at the sound of Anya's voice behind them.

“Anya!” Buffy put her hand to her heart. Trying to slow it down before it forced it's way through her ribcage and out onto the counter top.

“When did you guys get here?” Dawn waved to Xander as he ran around the living room, pulling closed the drapes so a smoking Spike could remove the blanket that covered his head.

“Pretty much just now.” Xander closed the door shut and took his coat off before hanging it up with Spike's blanket.

“Oh, so, you guys didn't do this?” Buffy gestured with her hand around the kitchen.

“Do you think she'll like these?” Willow asked as her and Tara entered through the back door.

“She should, v-violets are her favourite.” Tara smiled as she looked up and saw the others standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“How do you know that?” Willow asked, still looking down at the bunch of flowers in her arms.

“Hey guys.” Buffy smiled at the two witches. “You must have been up pretty early to get all this ready.” She glared at Xander who'd brushed past her and reached for a banana.

“Oh, hey Buffy and everyone.” Willow blushed. “I thought it would be nice if you two woke up to a nice, home cooked breakfast. So, I called Tara and asked her if she'd come and help because, we all know just how much of a whiz I am in the kitchen when it comes to cooking.”

“A-and then, we decided it would be nice to have a great, big family breakfast. Y-you know, like the o-ones on The Brady Bunch.” Tara grinned and leant over to give Dawn a hug.

“No complaints here.” Buffy grinned again. Now that things were starting to look a lot brighter, she could relax a little and enjoy her life some more. “And Tara knows that violets are my favourite because I told her when we were at the hospital one time.”

“Must you chew with your mouth open Xander?” Anya glared at him and before he could reply, Willow quickly swooped in, smacking his arm lightly before taking the plate of fruit out to the dining room table.

“Alexander Harris!” She admonished lightly. “This is a family breakfast. Not an All Xander Can Eat buffet.”

Spike smirked as he picked a strawberry off the plate and bit into it. Before he could gloat anymore, Dawn had walked past and playfully slapped him in the back of the head.

“That goes double for you Spike.”

He stood there, dumbfounded until Tara pushed past him with two plates of pancakes and a jug of maple syrup. Buffy giggled, as Anya was the next one to tell both Xander and Spike off. “Go and clean your hands! This is going to be a perfect breakfast. And you both have filthy hands!” She looked at Buffy who was now clutching her sides as she roared with laughter. “What? It's the truth. Xander was…” Xander cut her off as he rushed past her and up the stairs to the bathroom.

“I'm going honey. No need to tell them what I was doing.”

“And Spike was almost toast this morning.” She continued on.

Spike rolled his eyes as he followed Xander up the stairs to the bathroom. “Fine, I'll go. But only if Red and Tara promise to add a little caffeine to my blood.” He ran upstairs as Tara nodded and added a teaspoon of instant coffee to the mug before placing it in the microwave and turning it on.

As they settled down to breakfast, Buffy realised just how happy she was. “Um, I've made a decision.” She announced after the passing of plates had settled down to a minium.

“What is it Buffy?” Dawn looked up from her plate of pancakes from her place between Tara and Xander.

“I'm thinking of postponing my birthday. Just until the reading of the will.” She hurried on as Willow began to look panicked.

“A-are you sure Buffy?” Tara looked to where Buffy sat at the head of the table.

“Yes. I'm just going to be too busy with organising the last of the mortgage payments with the bank next Friday. And trying to organise some kind of allowance scheme with the trust fund.”

“Uh, Buff? What trust fund?” Xander spoke around a mouthful of toast.

Buffy looked up and smiled before regaling them with the information Mackenzie had shared with her yesterday. From who was required to be at the reading of the will, to the trust funds set up in advance by Joyce, down to the last digit of the mortgage she had left to pay. She grinned, satisfied with her friends' expressions, shock registering on each one of their faces, until Anya broke the silence.

“This is great. With all that money, you should be clear of debt and you should be able to burn that putrid uniform.” She looked to Buffy.

“I hadn't really thought about that.” Buffy picked at her toast.

“You could even come back to school Buffy.” Willow began to bounce around in her seat between Anya and Spike.

“Wow.” Buffy looked to Dawn. “Maybe we should postpone our thing until then as well Dawnie?”

Dawn nodded, her brain trying to come to terms with the radical change her life just took.

The rest of the day was spent in deep conversation. Anya began advising Buffy of her current financial situation and the situation after she'd paid off the mortgage, Tara and Willow advised Buffy or reenrolment dates and courses that were being offered at UC Sunnydale. Spike had disappeared to the basement to get some much needed rest and to avoid the harmful rays of sunlight that were now filtering through the partially open blinds and Xander, under the supervision of Dawn, began cleaning up the kitchen and dining room.

~*~*~*~

Shortly after five o'clock as the sun was just beginning to set, there was a loud knocking on the front door, causing Buffy to jump as she walked from the kitchen to the dining room. Quickly, she did a quick headcount. There were seven of them, including herself and Spike who had just emerged from the basement and was now headed for the fridge where they had stacked several bags of blood for him.

“Who could that be?” Xander looked to Buffy who just shrugged.

“It could be dad.” Dawn's lower lip began to tremble. “He's come here to take me away. Buffy, I don't want to go back. Please don't let him take me away.”

Tara wrapped a comforting arm around Dawn's shoulders. “D-don't worry. We w-won't let him take you Dawnie.”

“Nah, it wouldn't be dad… would it?” Buffy began to look perplexed.

“You want I should answer it Slayer?” Spike asked as he walked in, sipping blood from a glass.

“No Spike, it's okay. I'll get it.” Buffy walked to the door as the knocking increased volume. Tentatively, she opened the door. Her heart dropping as a familiar figure turned to face her. “Oh my God.”

“Buffy? Who is it?” Dawn walked up slowly behind her big sister, a cross and a stake at the ready if need be. Xander was already by the weapons chest, reaching in to grab his favourite battleaxe that he knew Buffy kept in there.

Buffy opened the door wider to reveal the man standing there. His hair slightly dishevelled, his clothes rumpled and his glasses askew. “What are you doing here?” She stood in the doorway, continuing to block everyone else's view of the mystery guest. “You aren't suppose to be here. Not now anyway.”

“I caught the first red eye out of London after you called. I packed a few things, and came as fast as I could. Are you alright?” He stared at her for a moment before looking down at his bags. “Buffy… I'm sorry if I sounded a little… severe… on the phone yesterday. I was just, rather stunned that you called. It has been a while since I left. And, it is the first time you've conversed with me since I rang to say I arrived home in one piece.”

He was silenced as she threw herself into his arms, tears soaking his sweater as she began to sob. By now a crowd had gathered behind her at the door, and one by one, each of the Scoobies had joined the hug. Including Spike. Giles smiled softly as he tried to accommodate for the small horde that bombarded him with their giant hug, his arms doing their best to encompass them all.

After several minutes of bittersweet tears shed by all of them (yes, including Spike, the big, bad, evil vampire), Giles cleared his throat. “Ahem. May I suggest that we move this inside where we will have less chance of being attacked by whatever is deciding that sunset is the best time to smite the slayer and her friends?”

One by one, they all trooped in the front door, Spike picking up Giles' suitcases and Xander reaching for his overnight bag. Anya led them all into the living room, Willow holding Dawn as they both shed some tears of their own, Tara moved silently into the kitchen to make tea and hot chocolate, while Buffy, still clinging to Giles, sat on the sofa, her face buried against his chest. As Tara walked back in, loaded down with tea and hot chocolate, Dawn and Willow were sniffling back the last of their tears, Anya was dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a Kleenex, Xander and Spike were trying to preserve what was left of their dignity by lightly punching each other in the arm and coughing in what would later be described as a ‘manly' way.

“Thank you Tara .” Giles said gently as she handed him a cup of tea. “Now, if we're all calm enough, maybe someone would like to explain to me, what on earth is going on, and why on earth you all swarmed me in the middle of the front porch.”

Buffy looked up with red-rimmed eyes. “We all swarmed you?” She looked around the room and at Spike and Xander who shifted their glances to the floor. “You mean… even Spike?”

Giles laughed lightly and nodded. “Yes, even Spike.”

“I was in the moment Rupes. Got all caught up in the Slayer's emotional hurricane.” He glared at the others, daring them to say anything different.

Buffy laughed and looked at the still open door. “I guess, before I go on and retell the stories of the past two days I should go patrol.” She hugged Giles one last time but made no move to stand up.

“Don't worry Pet.” Spike piped up. “Me and the Whelp can do a couple of sweeps.” He nudged Xander who had glared at him.

“Uh, yeah Buff. Dead boy Junior and I can load up on the crosses and holy water and stakes and take over patrol for tonight.”

“We'll go too.” Willow motioned to the other three girls and herself. “I think Buffy and Giles need to talk alone about all of this. And it would be a lot easier if they didn't have to stop talking about it if they had to console one of us every five seconds.” She stood up. “It's okay if we take Dawnie along isn't it?” She looked to Buffy.

“Sure. As long as she's extra careful and she doesn't try and take on anything by herself.” Buffy turned to face Dawn. “You have kept up with all the working out and training we started the last time you came down haven't you?”

Dawn nodded. “Dad got me some membership at some gym in L.A. after that weekend because I kept setting up a… never mind.” Dawn grinned sheepishly as she stood up.

“You kept setting up a pillow and practicing staking it.” Buffy grinned at the younger Summers. “Don't worry, I did it too.” She nodded as they all pulled on their jackets and began to walk out the front door.

Silently, Tara walked back in and gave both Giles and Buffy a quick hug. “W-welcome back Mister Giles. And, I put it in the top of your wardrobe Buffy.” Tara smiled and hurried to catch up with the others who were waiting for her outside.

Buffy stood up and smiled at Giles. “You're home.” She swiped at her tears with her hands. “I thought you wouldn't be here for at least another four days.”

“Yes. I had rather thought I wouldn't be here until at least Thursday of next week. But, when I'd made myself a cup of tea after your phone call, I… I rang the Council and told them that the Hellmouth was due to re-open and that you were in need of my assistance and expertise with foreign and ancient languages. So, they let me commandeer their private jet.” He blushed a little at her shocked expression.

“Giles!” She gasped, trying to contain her giggles. “You lied to The Council of Watchers? You liar!” She sat down on the coffee table and giggled.

“Yes, well, let's not pretend that I've never lied before shall we?” He reached forward for a cup of tea, his hand gently brushing her thigh.

Buffy jumped back as if struck by electricity. “Yeah, well. I didn't really expect you to come.”

“Buffy…” Giles looked up at her as she began to pace.

“I have to go and get something, I'll be right back.” She ran up the stairs, brushing furiously at her new round of tears.

Giles sat there, speechless. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, show her. He loved her and it was tearing him up inside seeing her ache the way she was. He took off his glasses and reached for the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Meticulously, he cleaned the lenses, mulling over what it was in Joyce's will that had his Slayer so distraught. He chuckled to himself. He hadn't spoken to her since three days after he had left Sunnydale to go back to England and he still considered her to be his. And, she was. She was his Buffy, the incredible girl he'd seen grow from a wilful child into a beautiful, strong woman.

“Okay, back. Believe it or not, she had it hidden under my work uniform.” Buffy bounded down the stairs and into the living room with false cheeriness. “I would of at least thought she'd have placed it in one of the drawers in my wardrobe.” She walked over to the television and pushed the tape into the tape player.

“Buffy…” He began again, only to be cut off by her heart broken glare.

“Please Giles. Just… watch. Okay?” She moved to sit back on the opposite end of the sofa, curling up against the arm. She reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table and pressed play as Giles returned his glasses to his face.

He sighed and nodded as Joyce appeared on the screen of the television. He sat there, quiet shock beginning to register on his face as Joyce began her monologue to the camera. Twice he pulled the aforementioned handkerchief from his pocket to wipe at the lone tears that slipped down his cheeks. Towards the end of the tape, Buffy had somehow managed to scoot closer to him on the couch, her hand finding his and holding it, her thumb gently stroking the back of his hand as her mother went on to tell the watching Buffy that it was alright to love Giles.

As the tape ended, Buffy turned Giles to face her, her hand covering his mouth as he went to speak. “No. Listen first. There's more.” She continued on to read the letter she had read out to the others the night before.

When she'd finished, Giles looked at her with unshed tears shining in his eyes. “Buffy…” His voice cracked as his emotions spilled out in one long, great rush of air. “Oh Dear God Buffy I love you so much I'm so sorry I just need you to understand why I had to go back to England I needed you to…” His cheeks were flooded with tears as Buffy pulled him to her in a reassuring hug.

“Shhh. Giles, it's okay. I get why you had to go. I'm glad you did. These last few months have been … well, hell. But they've been worth it. This Slayer always lands on her feet, well, unless she's doing a swan dive off a platform, even the Chinese Olympic team would be jealous of.”

Giles took a deep calming breath and pulled away. “That wasn't funny Buffy.” He looked down to his lap where her hand was still entwined with his.

“At the time, no, it wasn't. And up until yesterday morning, it probably still wasn't. But, what mom said to me, what she said to us, it gave me the courage to look back and smile. Knowing that, what was done, on both Willow 's and my parts, was done for love. No matter how much of a rank and arrogant amateur she is. She gave the world back their warrior, their light. She gave me a second chance. She gave us a second chance.” She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

“H-how long?” Giles removed his glasses and wiped away his slowing tears.

“Since before Riley left. It was why he left. Just after we faced Dracula, I knew. He was telling me how you wanted to throw yourself back into that… that pit full of vampire girls.” She spat out the world ‘girls' as if it were an affront to her gender. “Right then, I knew that, I couldn't lose you, not ever. You were the one thing that kept me tied to the reality of the life that is mine.” She sighed. “How about you?”

Giles shifted uncomfortably until he was leaning against the back of the couch. “Do you remember Kathy?” He removed his glasses once more, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ugh. You mean Miss OCD?” Buffy flopped back against the armrest. “How can I forget? It was my first few weeks of college dorm room life. Plus there was the whole, trying to send me to an unknown hell dimension because her parents were all pissy.”

“Well, since then.” Giles looked down in his lap. “I was going to tell you. Just after she, uh, l-left. Then Willow had her problems, and you became engaged to S-Spike a-and then there was Riley. I just decided it was best if you didn't know.”

“Best for who?” She asked softly, her eyes slowly starting to mist up with more tears.

“You… me.” He replaced his glasses and stood up. “I was planning on leaving.”

“But you just got here!” She stood up and began to furiously place the empty tea things on the tray before stomping out to the kitchen.

“No! Buffy. Th-that wasn't what I meant.” He followed her to the kitchen, turning her to face him as she braced herself against the kitchen sink. “That week, with Dracula. I-I was going to leave, go back to England . You didn't seem to need me, you were happy and content and you had Riley to help with the nightly patrolling, Willow , Xander, Anya and Tara could help you with the research. I was just here, doing nothing. S-standing in the way really.”

She looked up at him as a fresh bout of tears stung her eyes. “You were never standing in the way. And Willow and the others? They don't know half the stuff about demons and researching you do. And, well, as for Riley, he was more of a liability on patrol then a helping hand.”

She turned back to the sink to rinse out the teacups and teapot. Her heart hammering as untold truths began to form in her mind. Riley had almost gotten her killed on more then one occasion. She had to have Willow work some serious mojo twice to help increase the speed of her Slayer healing before she could go and see Giles, and Xander had to rush her to the emergency room once because while trying to protect Riley, she'd been slammed into the wall of a crypt, resulting in a mild concussion. All of them had been sworn to secrecy, Giles wasn't to know. The last thing she had wanted was for him to worry about her, especially since he'd been the one to tell her to stand on her own two feet.

“I'm sorry Buffy.” His hand reached out to rest on her shoulder.

“It's okay Giles.”

“No. I-I love you Buffy. And I've been incredibly foolish.” He turned her to face him again. “But, maybe we should wait until the reading of this will until we move in on this.”

She nodded, not trusting her voice or the emotion that was causing her heart to pound and her head to spin. “I…I love you too Giles.” She threw her arms around him for the second time that night and held him tight. “And, if waiting's the best thing to do, then we wait. I've waited a year, you've waited two, and hey, anything this good has gotta be worth the waiting right?” She looked up and smiled at him.

“Indeed.” He bent his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “So, the blankets for the couch are still in that cupboard in the hallway, yes?” He moved out into the hallway just as the others came stomping up the front stairs and into the front door.

“Yes.” Buffy watched as he was enveloped in more hugs by the others before turning back to wash the dishes.


	6. Dawn's Letter

As she sat between Giles and Dawn at the head of the table, waiting for Mackenzie and her father to arrive, Buffy reflected on the past two weeks. They had gone by slowly with minimal activity, both Slaying and other wise. Wesley, Gunn and Lorne had shown up sometime in the week before her birthday, bearing the last of Dawn's belongings that wouldn't fit in Xander's car. Dawn was now re-enrolled in the new Sunnydale High, built in the opposite end of town to that of its predecessor, away from the Hellmouth. Giles was now a permanent resident in the Summers-Rosenberg household, as Dawn had dubbed it; they had turned the attic into a spare room until more suitable arrangements could be made. And life in general, was beginning to look up for everyone.

Buffy now owned the house outright. The day of her twenty-first birthday, Giles and Anya had accompanied her to the bank with the paper work the Lawyers had sent out, all the bills had been paid and Buffy had managed to get a place in UC Sunnydale, studying to become an elementary teacher. She grinned as she looked around the dining room as she relished in the thought that one of her mother's many dreams for her, had come true. Buffy owned her own house, and was surrounded by family. Sure, it wasn't the kind of family Joyce had planned out for her, but it was still a family nonetheless.

Buffy sighed and looked at the clock once again. Mackenzie had rung and said that she was running late due to a troublesome client, but her father had rung and assured Dawn that he would be on time. Belinda had already arrived, and was now sitting down the very end of the table, her eyes drifting from where Spike and Willow stood in the darkened corners around the room, talking about ‘Passions' and the image of witches portrayed in shows of the like, to Xander, Anya and Tara who were discussing the ever impending wedding, before they finally came to land on Buffy. That fact that Buffy and Giles were holding hands was not lost on Belinda Adams. She looked up to their faces and shrugged it off to him having been close to Joyce at one time or another and was just now, an old family friend.

“Buffy?” Dawn nudged her shoulder gently.

“Hmm? What is it?” Buffy looked up to where Dawn had slightly inclined her head. There stood Mackenzie, her smile filling Buffy with warmth, and slightly to the side of her, stood their father, his demeanour gruff and annoyed with being called away from L.A.

“Mackenzie, hi.” Buffy smiled cheerily and rose in her seat, extending her hand to the young woman as she came to where Buffy and Dawn were sitting.

“Hello Miss Summers.” She smiled brightly again and shook Buffy's hand. “I trust everyone is here?”

“Buffy, please. And yes, allow me to introduce you to every one.” Buffy motioned for Mackenzie to take the seat to her right, as everyone else began to move towards the table. Hank had moved to where Buffy was sitting and waited to claim his place at the head of the table. When Buffy looked up at him with bright eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be sitting at the place of power.

“Spike, will you please show my Father where he will be sitting this morning?” She looked to the bleach blond vampire and gave him a smug little smile.

“Sure thing Buffy.” He smiled back and led Hank to his place at the other end of the dinner table where he was to sit next to Belinda.

Buffy smiled again and looked to Mackenzie. “Well, time to introduce you to everyone.”

Mackenzie nodded, “Yes, then we shall get down to business.”

“Well, first off, this here is Dawn.” She placed her hand on Dawn's head and ruffled her hair lightly. “And this is Mr. Rupert Giles.” Giles gave a slight nod of his head and extended his hand to the young woman. “To your right we have Willow Rosenberg, William Barret and Belinda Adams.” Each one nodded and smiled in response to their names, “And, to my left, we have Anya Jenkins, Tara Maclay and Alexander Harris. And, finally, Mr Hank Summers at the end of the table there.” Buffy pointed to where Hank sat, seething in his anger towards his eldest daughter and the man that sat on her left. “Everyone, this is Mackenzie Turner, mom's lawyer.”

“Pleased to meet you all.” Mackenzie smiled and pulled her briefcase up onto the table in front of her, unlocking it and pulling out a file of papers. “Now, I'm sure Miss Summers has told you the reasons as to why you are here, the last will and testament of Ms. Joyce Summers.”

“Look, I don't know what kind of stunt my ex-wife decided to pull, but shouldn't this have been done last year?” Hank snapped at the young girl.

“Mr Summers, I assure you that Joyce was not in any way, pulling a stunt.” Giles spoke up in defence of the poor girl who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Her and I had spoken many a-time during her stay in the hospital for her tumour and her wish was to make sure Buffy was able to stand on her own two feet after her death before she came into her inheritance. She also wanted Buffy to be recognised as an adult by the law before she received her trust fund.”

Mackenzie smiled gratefully. “Yes, thank you Mister Giles. Now, if we could continue on with the reading, I'll be happy to answer any questions at the end.”

Buffy nodded and gave her father a patented glare that made him close his mouth and sit back in silence.

“In the case of Dawn Summers, Joyce has asked that Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles and William Barret take over as her legal guardians until she is twenty-one. As unusual a request, it is still bound by the law, as long as each one agrees. If not, then Dawn will be given the choice to remain in the custody of Buffy Summer or Hank Summers.”

“Of course I'll do it Buffy, without question.” Giles spoke up and looked between Buffy and Dawn.

“Spike?” Dawn looked up hopefully towards the vampire.

“Anything your Mum wants Niblet, she'll have it.” Spike smiled and nodded.

“She can't do that!” Hank stood up, causing his chair to topple backwards. “I am not leaving my daughter in the care of strangers. This is just preposterous.”

“These people are my friends, our family. They have been a part of our lives for the past six years. More of a part then you were for the first fifteen years of my life. Now sit down, or I will have Xander, Rupert and Spike throw you out.” Buffy turned her turbulent hazel eyes on him, her voice unnervingly calm.

Hank straightened his chair and sat down heavily and waited for Mackenzie to continue.

“Thank you Buffy.” Mackenzie smiled at the small blond. “The four of you will have to sign some papers before I leave.”

“Sure thing.” Buffy nodded and motioned for Mackenzie to move on.

“In regards to the house, this is now under Miss Summers’ name. Joyce has stipulated that as of now, it is yours to do with as you see fit. You can sell, lease, sub-let, renovate, and re-decorate. The decision is yours Buffy.”

Buffy nodded again. “What about the gallery?” She nodded to where Belinda had sat quietly for the last forty-five minutes.

“Ah yes.” Mackenzie pulled another file out of her briefcase. “Ms Summers, as proprietor of The Sunnydale Gallery of Prehistoric, Modern and Post Modern Art has left it to Mister Rupert Giles, known curator of The British Museum, librarian of Sunnydale High School and Proprietor of The Magic Box. The job of Assistant, currently being held by Belinda Adams, remains until Mister Giles can find someone else, should he feel the need to.”

Belinda sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. She looked again to Buffy and Giles who had turned to each other with shock written across their faces.

“Again, there is more paperwork for you to sign Mister Giles. And, if you should choose to be excused from this acknowledgement in Ms Summers' will, the gallery will be turned over to Miss Belinda Adams.”

Giles nodded and squeezed Buffy's hand gently. “When will these papers need to be signed Miss Turner?”

“This afternoon, after we are through here.”

“Very well.”

“And, finally, Ms Summers asked that these be given out to each of you before you leave here today.” She produced a stack of cream envelopes from her briefcase and began handing them around. Buffy watched as Mackenzie offered one to Dawn, Hank, Giles, Willow and Tara , Anya and Xander and finally Spike. “I'm sorry Miss Adams, but, the only thing regarding you was the Gallery. And, as Mister Giles seems to have accepted the conditions of the will, your business here is done. Thank you for coming.”

Belinda stood up and nodded her thanks before leaving as quietly as she came.

“Is that all?” Hank asked, rising from his seat.

“Yes Mister Summers, I'm afraid that is all I have concerning you. The rest is just some paperwork for the others to sign.”

“Very well then.” He tucked his letter into his jacket pocket and walked to the head of the table and leant down to kiss the top of Dawn's head. “You can call me anytime Dawnie. Mary-Anne and I always have our door open for you.” Turning, he walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door. The house was silent until the screaming of rubber hitting pavement filled the dining room.

“Well, that was… productive.” Dawn whispered from her place at the table, her hands clutching her envelope tightly. “Can I be excused Buffy?”

“Sure sweetie, why don't you just go up to your room while we sign these papers okay?” Buffy patter her sister's knee and motioned for her to go.

Dawn nodded, leaving the adults to sign papers and organise the last of the official documents that would make Dawn legally dependent on her family.  As she bounded up the stairs, she realised she was still clutching the envelope Mackenzie had given her. As she entered her bedroom, she turned on her reading lamp and pulled her purple fluffy bunny from the shelf she had returned him to when she awoke in the morning.

Carefully, she tore the envelope along the edge, slipping the pieces of folded paper out and opening them up to read. Her mother's familiar handwriting glared up at her from the pristine ivory sheets of paper. Dawn grabbed a tissue from the box on the edge of her desk and began to read.

_“To My Dearest Dawn,_

_Hello Sweetheart. I know this may seem quite a shock to you, it's okay. Really, it is quite all right. By now, Buffy, Rupert_ _and Spike have agreed to be your legal guardians, until you turn twenty-one. And, I suppose I should explain that to you. Before I went in to have the tumour removed, I organised all of this, as Buffy would of explained to you in the past two weeks.”_

Dawn nodded to herself, and continued reading.

_“I wanted to know, that, in the event that something went wrong and I didn't make it, that you would be one hundred percent safe. And, I know, it's unusual for a child to have three legal guardians, but, under the circumstances of yours and Buffy's life, I felt that it was for the best. Each of them provides the strength to protect you, and each one of them has the knowledge you will need to make it as a wonderful young woman._

_I know that none of them can ever replace me in your heart, but please, give them a chance. All of them are bound to make mistakes, but do give them a chance Dawnie, especially Spike. He promised me that he would take care of you. He was going to try so hard to be a role model for you, he loved us very much.”_

Dawn could feel the pain in her mother's heart as she wrote the words down on the paper.

_“Things will be okay Dawnie, you'll see. Everyone will look after you, not so much your father, but that is to be expected. But Spike and Xander and Buffy and _ _Giles _ _and the others will help turn you into the marvellous woman I know you can be. And remember Dawnie, I am always with you, and I am always, always proud of you._

_Take care my little pumpkin belly._

_Love Always,_

_Mom.”_

Dawn refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope before sliding it between the pages of the last Christmas present she received from her mother. Gently, she fingered the cover of the leather bound copy of ‘Little Women.' She smiled as she remembered what her mother had said the Christmas morning she had opened it.

“Remember how we used to snuggle up and read this before you went to bed Sweetie?” Joyce had whispered to her after Dawn had flung herself into her mother's arms.

Dawn's response was a muffled cry and a nod.

“Well, this is not a first edition, but it's still old. Look after it okay?” Joyce pulled back and wiped Dawn's brow with a tender hand.

A soft knock on her bedroom door pulled Dawn back from her memories. “Uh, yeah?”

“The lawyer wants to see you one more time Niblet.” Spike stuck his head in the door and folded his cocky smile. “What's wrong Pet?” He walked in and sat on the edge of the young girl's bed. “Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts about us lot being your guardians?”

Dawn shook her head and wiped her eyes, “I just read Mom's letter.” She looked at Spike and smiled before throwing herself into his arms. “I couldn't think of anyone better to be my parentals then you guys. Thank you.”

Spike grinned to himself and gently rocked Dawn in his arms as he settled her on his lap. “Well, I made a promise to a lady, a very wonderful lady. And, I loved her very much.”

Dawn pulled back and looked at him quizzically. “You loved mom, not Buffy, didn't you?”

“With all my un-dead heart.” He locked his gaze with Dawn's so she could see the truth behind his words. “They all assumed I was in love with Buffy.” Spike shook his head. “I wasn't.”

“But the bot?”

“Ah, the bot. Well, I asked for it to be a Joyce bot, maybe give something back to you and the Slayer; sadly, Warren got it all wrong and made it into Buffy. I think it was because of the picture I took in for him to use.”

“Oh.”

“Well then, we'll talk about this another time. This lawyer wants to see you, and best not keep her waiting.” Spike pushed Dawn off his lap and gave her a hug. “I also think it best not to tell big sis about your startling new revelation.”

Dawn nodded. “C'mon then, down stairs to see this Lawyer and our new ‘recognised by the law' family.” She giggled and picked up her purple bunny as she skipped out of her bedroom and downstairs.

~*~*~*~

“And here she is now.” Buffy turned toward the brunette bouncing down the stairs.

“I don't have to call you Mom right?” She looked at Buffy and screwed up her nose. “Because that would seriously be of the wiggy.”

“Nope, but you can call me ‘O' Gracious Queen and Empress to All lesser beings like myself.'” Buffy grinned and burst into giggles along side Dawn.

“I can see you will be in very good hands Miss Summers, your family is one of many great people who love you unconditionally.” Mackenzie extended her hand to Buffy as the sisters, still giggling, walked her to the door. “Please, keep in touch. If you have any trouble with anything we talked about, if your father tries to fight this, let me know.”

“We will. And, thank you again Mackenzie, you have no idea how much this means to my family and me.” She shook her hand and smiled as the tall girl bounced down the stairs and across the lawn to her waiting sports car.

“She was nice.” Dawn smiled at Buffy as the car pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street.

“She is.” Buffy nodded.

“Well, now what? I mean, it's only just after midday .” She stepped back to allow Buffy to close the door.

“Well, Spike is going down to the basement before he burns to death.” She raised her voice a little to be sure she was heard by the blond vampire who had returned to standing in the shadows of the dining room. “I don't know about you, but I could so smell the beginnings of barbecued vampire.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Spike waved to Dawn and everyone before disappearing into the basement.

“Well, we are going out to the store.” Willow motioned between Tara and herself. “We need to get supplies for the Big Buffy Birthday Bash for tonight.”

“I'm going for a walk over to Weatherly park. Clear my head, maybe stopped by the gallery.” Giles moved to the hall and handed out coats to everyone who was getting ready to leave. “I'll be back soon.”

“Anya and I are going to go over to the shop, we'll meet you all there just after sunset?” Xander fumbled around his pockets for his car keys before Anya sighed and passed them to him from her purse.

“Yep. Everyone, Magic Bo after sunset, so around half past five.” Buffy nodded. Then, group patrol and me and Dawn have to do our thing before we come home and celebrate my being twenty-one.” Buffy nodded and waved as everyone disappeared in separate directions.

“You wanna talk Dawn?” Buffy asked as she closed the door.

“Nah, but, hey, you could read to me. Please? I know I'm fifteen and I can read by myself, but, Mom used to do it.” She looked pleadingly at her sister.

“Fine.” Buffy smiled. “Go upstairs and get your book and meet me on the couch.”

Dawn flew up the stairs and was back down in a matter of seconds, wrapping their mother's afghan around them, Buffy smiled as she recognised the book. Opening up the cover pages, she began to read.

“Chapter One, Playing Pilgrims. ‘Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,' grumbled Jo, lying on the rug.

‘It's so dreadful to be poor!' sighed Meg.”


	7. Hank's Letter

He cringed as the sound of screaming rubber assaulted his ears. Mentally, he didn't care if, in his rage, he abused his tyres, resulting in the need to replace them, he'd just figure out how to claim it on his tax form as part of a business venture. The IRS would never know if he'd been on a business trip or at the reading of a will, he smiled as he remembered his past returns; some of them clear above five thousand dollars. It was amazing how many luxuries and necessities could be claimed as ‘business ventures' on a tax form.

Hank looked out across the lush, green lawns of Sunnydale as he sped away from Revello Drive , heading for the main street that would lead him back to Los Angeles and his new, devoted wife. It wasn't until he looked down at the steering wheel that he noticed he still had the white envelope the lawyer had handed him.

“Who the hell does she think she is?” He said aloud to no one in particular. “Making me look bad in front of my own daughter, her and her family.” He grunted as he threw the letter on the passenger seat next to him. “The Summers' family is not made up of Brits, Tramps and Whores.”

He glanced down at the envelope again, trying to decipher its contents without having to actually open it. He had divorced Joyce six almost seven years ago because she had been too strong willed and stubborn. He had told her that she wouldn't fit in at a place of work or an office, that it wasn't right for a woman with two children to neglect the children for the sake of a weekly pay check.

Hank sighed and pulled over in front of The Sun Cinema. Leaving the motor running, he reached open and tore open the envelope to see what kind of game it was exactly that Joyce was playing.

“Hank,

_I understand you're furious with Buffy and myself at the moment. However, you have no right to be. What I have organised in my will, is for the happiness of our two wonderful daughters. I needed to know that Dawn would be well looked after in an environment that is good for her well being, and only her sister and the friends they have made – their family – can provide that sort of environment._

_I don't want Dawn to have to go through the next few years living with forgotten birthdays, and nights alone in your apartment. I've seen what it has already done to both Buffy and Dawn in the last five years, and it breaks my heart. I think Dawn and Buffy both deserve at least some kind of happiness before they both grow up and get married and have families of their own, don't you?_

_You've missed such an integral part of each of their lives. You missed Buffy's graduation; you missed her prom and her first day of college. You missed Dawn's first day of life as a high school freshman. You have missed first loves and first kisses and first dates and first dances. I feel, in my heart of hearts, that it is only fair, that, as you showed no interest in their lives in the last five years that you continue to do so. Neither of them will miss you for it. I used to feel that, it was Buffy's boyfriend, Angel, that caused her the most pain, now, as I write this, I realise that it wasn't Angel, it was the lack of a father figure._

_People often mistook Rupert for that kind of role model. The girl you met today, Belinda, my assistant, often made that very mistake. I was often correcting people. Rupert is a dear, dear family friend. He has been there for all of us, in some way or another when tragedy has struck our little family of misfits. And, he will continue to be there for Buffy and Dawn long after I am gone._

_However, his role among us is not that of father figure. It is of devoted friend and ally. The role of father has always been a responsibility, which you have avoided with both arguments and silence. I believe that it is now time, for you to finally, take that last step and quietly surrender that what you had lost six years ago._

_Dawn will never call you again, she fears you now, afraid that you will take her away from what she loves, that you will remove her from the only other person who can relate to what it is she is going through, her sister._

_Buffy will continue to go on living as though her father doesn't exist, because, to her, he doesn't anymore. To her, the man she used to cry for in the midst of terrible nightmares, the man she used to play hide and seek with, is gone. He has faded from her life as quietly and as easily as clouds on a warm summer's day._

_These, children, that you saw today, are wiser and braver then anyone I have ever met. They have faced the most trying times, they have faced prosecution by their peers and families for life choices that other's do not agree with. Each one of them is incredibly special and unique, and each one of them will help to raise Dawn into the wonderfully talented young woman I know she can be. And all you have to do is just drive out of Sunnydale, and never look back._

_I understand if this upsets you Hank, but, you are just going to have to realise that, you can not just come walking back into the lives of my daughters, whenever you feel that you can play the hero and expect them to fall at your feet because you helped give them life. You may have had a part in giving them life, but it was I who has helped mould them into the beautiful people they are today._

_Goodbye Hank,_

_Joyce.”_

Hank finished reading and balled the letter in his fist before throwing it out onto the sidewalk and pulling back out into the street and screaming down Main street and out on the freeway to Los Angeles and Mary-Anne.

~*~*~*~

Anya and Xander watched as the sleek BMW pulled away from the curve and headed in the direction of the freeway.

“Should we see what he threw out?” Anya looked towards her fiancé.

“Nah, just leave it An. It was meant for his eyes and his eyes only. Besides, if it were really important, he would of kept it.” Xander cut the engine of his car and opened the door, stepping out on to the sidewalk.

“Exactly, if it's not important, then, we can read it.” She opened the door and was across the street before Xander even had a chance to respond.

“An, honey, c'mon, just leave it. We shouldn't be reading it.” Xander unlocked and opened the door to the store.

Pushing past him, Anya did her best to smooth out the letter. “Nine tenths of the law Xander. Isn't that how it works?” She sat down at the tarot table and began to read silently.

“An, shouldn't you be getting things ready? You know, we put the sign on the door that says ‘Open.' People come in, they look at stuff, they buy stuff, and they give you the money?”

“Xander, be quiet. Read this.” She shoved the letter into his hand and began going about the shop. “Do you really think Dawn and Buffy will never have anything to do with Mr. Summers again?”

“Shhh.” Xander continued reading.

Anya shook her head and moved to the front of the store as the bell above the door chimed. “Would you like help with your purchase?”

The customer smiled and took Anya on a whirlwind spree through the store, buying herbs and candles and books and amulets.

“We value your patronage, please come again.” She grinned as she put away the receipt book and pen, closing the drawer of the register.

“Wow.” Xander whispered as he finished reading the letter. “Mrs Summers was… harsh.”

“I don't know,” Anya began, “I rather think she was justified. If I had of been in America seventeen years ago when all her problems started, I would have had him eviscerated. He scorned not only her, but Buffy and Dawn as well.” She sat down at the tarot table as Willow and Tara walked in to the store.

“Who scorned who?” Willow asked curiously before setting her parcels down on top of the table.

“Mr Summers scorned Buffy's mom and Buffy and Dawn.” Anya supplied.

“Oh.” She looked confused. “You didn't… did you?” She looked at Anya.

“What? Oh, no. I wasn't here when he began scorning them. I was in Australia .” She smiled happily at the memories. “A young girl had been scorned by her boyfriend. It really was quiet amazing. She wished that his farm and would become dry and sparse and that his cows would all die with heat exhaustion, causing them to bloat and implode. The smell is just… incredible. Foul, but incredible.' She shrugged her shoulders as both Willow and Tara turned slightly green.

“How do you deal with this Xander?” Willow asked as she sat down.

“I, uh, I turn off.” He smiled at his oldest friend. “It's something I learnt to do during our time at High School. All those long winded, boring Giles speeches.”

“Oh.” She reached over and sild the piece of paper away from him. “Whatchya reading?”

“The letter from Mrs. Summers to Mr. Summers.”

“D-do you really think w-we should be reading that?” Tara asked softly, sliding into a seat beside Willow .

“How did you get it?” Willow asked as she moved to share the paper with Tara .

“We watched him read it then toss it out on the street.” Anya surmised, “Xander didn't want to get it, but, I just went to get it anyway. He threw it out.”

“Yeah,” Xander began. “He didn't look too impressed after he finished reading it either. Screamed right on out of town, and, after reading that, I can sorta understand why.”

“Harsh.” Willow nodded. “Do you think Mrs. Summers really means all of this?”

“I-I think she d-did.” Tara nodded. “I mean I-it's all true. He hasn't been there for either of the girls. And, h-he only came after Joyce died because he w-w-wanted to take Dawn away.”

“I think we should get rid of it.” Xander spoke up. “I don't think Buffy and Dawn would want to know, that, even after all this time, there is still a heap of unspoken hostility between them. They don't need this, not now. Not when things are finally looking up for them.”

The girls all nodded and Anya took the letter across to the trashcan behind the counter.

“What I don't get is what she meant about Giles.” Willow looked to Xander. “He's always been like my dad. Since that first day I met him in the library. I mean, besides me having that whole crush on him and me thinking he's sexy.”

“Me too Will,” Xander scratched his head and shrugged. “I always though of Giles as being the Dad, you know, strong, solid father-figure, the guy we all want to be like. The earring, the singing, the guitar playing, the clothes, the knowledge.” When he realised he'd been rambling, Xander just grinned sheepishly, “What? I can't have a role model?”

“I-I don't know. Maybe we all see him in a different light?” Tara suggested. “Maybe, Buffy and Dawn see him in a different light to us.” She looked around.

“I don't think I wanna know.” Xander gave Tara a puzzled look. “Okay, So, moving on before this starts to get into creepy, Giles singing in the Espresso Pump territory. The Party?”

“Ooh my God!” Willow exclaimed excitedly, “You've got to see what we bought for the party, and the cake!”

They stayed like that, deep in conversation, only to stop every so often when a customer came in to the store, waiting for Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Spike to arrive so they could go home and begin the festivities.


	8. Giles' Letter

Giles watched as Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all climbed into Xander's car and drove off. Smiling, he turned to Buffy just as Dawn disappeared upstairs. Moving quickly, he pulled Buffy close to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I won't be long, but, if I don't return here before sunset, I'll definitely meet you at the Magic Box.” He ran his fingers gently down her cheek. “You'll be okay won't you?”

“We'll be fine, Spike's here in case we need help, and Xander and Anya are just a phone call away. Go and enjoy your walk.” She leant up and kissed his cheek as he stepped out onto the patio.

He grinned to himself as he heard Dawn run back downstairs and bounce onto the couch. He wasn't going to lie to him self; he had truly missed being in Sunnydale. Not so much the demons and unspeakable evil that flocked there, but the family and friends he had left behind, and the love he had left unspoken. He raised his hand to his pocket as he turned from Revello Drive and onto Deacon Parade, heading for Weatherly Park . The envelope was safely tucked away; he'd read it when he got to the park.

As he wandered the street, he looked down Crawford Street towards the mansion where he had been imprisoned and tortured all those years ago. Turning onto the street, he noticed that things seemed different now that a young family had bought the mansion; he smiled as he walked past and saw children playing in the front yard around their family car. As he passed several smaller sized mansions, he noticed that a great many of the houses on this street were for sale. He stopped in front of one of the larger mansions and stared at its ‘For Sale' sign. It was larger then Angel's mansion. Thirteen bedrooms if he remembered correctly from the last time he had Willow pull up the property list for this street.

The eaves were old and it held a certain Georgian charm, there were plenty of windows on the lower floors, and only four on the top floor. He smiled as it made him think of England and his father's home. He longed for his father to meet his beautiful, powerful slayer who had stared death in the face twice and still continued to fight night after night. Pushing himself on, he thought about buying the mansion. Sure, it would be large, but he could utilize the space. He would finally be able to take his own personal collection of books and place them in a library; he'd be able to retrieve his personal belongings from England and the storage space where he'd been keeping them for so long. He couldn't go on living in Buffy's house forever; it was just starting to become too cramped.

As he entered the gate to the park, the sounds of childish laughter rang out. It always surprised him, how, during the day, Sunnydale would seem vivacious and full of light and life, and then, only a few moments after the sunset, would it become the hunting ground for the most vile of demons and monsters that the children currently playing on the swings could only imagine in their darkest nightmares. Sitting on a bench under the shade of an elm tree, Giles reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the letter it was now or never. Opening the envelope slowly, he pulled out the folded sheets of paper and began to read.

_“Dear Rupert._

_Thank you for accepting the Gallery, I know you will take great care of it. I also know that, it will not phase you to run two businesses at once, Anya has done really well this last year in managing the Magic Box, so, it would not surprise me if you spent more time organising the gallery then organising the Magic Box._

_Nevertheless, I completely understand the need for you to be close to your Slayer, even though, you have only just returned from England . So, please, feel free to send Belinda on buying trips as you see fit, for all of her nosiness, and narrow mindedness, she has quite a marvellous eye for great art._

_Now, let us dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business. Rupert, I understand that you love Buffy with your entire being. There are things, such as slaying and two hundred year old vampires that you can keep hidden from mothers, but, love like the love you and Buffy have for each other, while, it can be hidden from each other, can not be hidden from a mother's eyes._

_Tell her Rupert; let her know how you really feel. Chaste kisses and stolen moments are not what she needs, and you know that as well as I do, it was the reason Pike, Angel and Riley all left. Stolen moments in the dark is the last thing Buffy needs when her whole life is darkness and shadows. She needs someone who can walk with her in the sun, someone who, not only understands her plight, but someone who shares that plight. She needs to be shown the lighter side of life Rupert, and we both know that you are the one to do it.”_

Giles looked up at the smiling children running and playing in the afternoon sun.

_“She's different from the other Slayers Rupert; she has been since the day she was called. She has not only held hands with Death twice, but she's averted it dozens of times. How many Slayers can admit the same? Some didn't even make it past their eighteenth birthdays. I understand now, that, not only is Buffy The Slayer, but she is also Buffy. Buffy who needs to be held and cared for and loved. Buffy is going to change the world and the Council; we know she will; it's been prophesised. Written down in the books, in history._

_But, for her to do that, she's going to need you, all of you. Not just the Watcher, not just ‘Knowledge Guy', but you. Rupert Giles, the man who would lay down his life for the woman he loves. You can't shelter her from everything Rupert, we've both tried and we've both failed. I used to think it was the shelter from the demons and vampires she needed, now I know that it is guidance she needs, and not protection._

_Take care of her for me Rupert. She's going to need a firm hand to help her these next two years. And, don't be afraid to show her the real you. The one that's hidden beneath the man in tweed and old books, the one who isn't Ripper, yet isn't Giles. Show her Rupert. The gentleman, the lover, the father, the friend, the man who is stalwart and true._

_And please, when Buffy is choosing names, tell her that Joyce is never suitable for a child growing up. Pick something nice, sweet; you'll know the kind._

_Your friend,_

_Joyce.”_

Giles was now crying silent tears, through the blur and haze of his over run emotions, he did not notice the tiny little blond girl and boy that had run up to him to see what was wrong.

“Excuse me mister.” The little girl of about seven spoke softly, “Are you okay?”

“Pardon me?” Giles looked up and wiped his eyes.

“Bella, we aren't spose to be talking to strangers.” He brother tugged on her arm.

“Mitchell, if you don't stop tugging my arm I promise I will bite you.” She turned back to Giles and smiled sweetly. “You look sad Mister and you've been crying, did you loose you or hurt yourself?”

“Uh, no. I didn't. But, thank you for asking.” He smiled down at the little face of freckles.

“Oh, well, I'm Isabella, and this is my brother Mitchell.” She shoved her brother in front of her. “Hold out your hand Mitchell, just the way Daddy showed you.”

The boy reluctantly held out his hand, giving his twin a look that only could be described as glacial. “We aren't allowed to talk to strangers.” Mitchell scowled as Giles politely shook his small hand.

“Well, I-I'm Mister Giles.” He smiled into the bright brown eyes of the two children. “And, your brother is right; you shouldn't be talking to strangers.” He held his hand out to the little girl and just barely managed to contain his laughter as she gave it a firm shake.

“Oh, it's okay, Mommy and Daddy said that if we were ever lost, we could always find a nice person to take us home. And don't you stick your tongue out at me Mitchell James Wilson.” The tiny girl reached over and gave Mitchell's hair a quick tug.

Before it could get any worse, Giles rose quickly. “Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to be going now maybe you should return to your parents.”

“We can't.” The little boy said, continuing to glare at his sister.

“And why is that?” Giles looked around, his heart beginning to quicken.

“Because she,” He pointed to Isabella who was now looking up at Giles with sad, brown eyes. “Decided it would be fun to go on a ‘venture. And now, because she is such a dumb head, we are lost.” The little boy sat down on the bench, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Is that so?” Giles asked, bending down to be eye level with the both of them.

Their nods were mirror images of blond curls and sad faces. “I didn't mean to get us lost.” Isabella said, barely above a whisper.

“No, no, of course not.” Giles said as he straightened up. “Well, it is not very safe to walk around without an adult. No doubt your parents are very worried about you right now. How about I walk you home?” He looked around for the nearest houses, searching to see if any panicked parents were looking for their lost children.

“You can't.” Mitchell wailed as he burst into tears.

“Yeah,” His twin wrapped her arms around him as he cried, “you don't know where we live.”

Giles sighed, this was complete new territory for him; vampires, demons, Gods, unspeakable evil he could handle. Two, tiny, frightened children he could not. “Well, why don't we go over to that ice cream man over there,” he said and pointed to where a vender was selling ice creams to a bunch of teenagers. “And then, after I buy us all an ice cream, you can tell me what your address is, and I will take you both home to your Mummy and Daddy?” Giles held out his hands to the now sniffling children.

“But Mommy says we shouldn't accept anything from strangers.” Mitchell wiped his nose on his sister's sleeve and grinned when she smacked him in the back of the head.

“That was so gross Mitchell.” She stood up and grabbed a hold of Giles' hand.

“Okay Mitchell, how about you and I make a deal?” Giles bent down again to look into the frightened little boy's eyes. “I promise, that I'm not a stranger, you even know my name now, and, if you tell me where you live, I promise to take you straight home.”

The small boy thought it over for a second before brightening up and nodding his head. “Okay. Mr. Giles.”

Giles grinned and led them over to the vender. “Can we please have three ice creams please?” He looked down to Isabella and Mitchell who were giggling and pointing at the other children. “What flavour would you two like?”

“Vanilla.” The pair said in unison. “Thank you.” They smiled brightly as the vender handed them small cones with one scoop of vanilla ice cream in each of them.

“And I'll have chocolate please.” Giles grinned at the young man as he handed him the money. “Now, how about this address?” He asked softly.

“1632 Rebello Drive .” Mitchell said around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Revello you snot head.” Isabella smiled up at Giles, ice cream dribbling down her chin.

“You don't say?” Giles asked surprised.

“Do you know where that is?” Mitchell asked seriously. “We don't want to get more lost.”

“Actually, I do.” Giles smiled and led them out of the park. “It is right next door to my very own home.”

“Really?” Isabella asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. “What number do you live at?” She looked up at him warily.

“Number 1630.” He smiled down at her. “Did you enjoy your ice cream cones?”

Mitchell nodded enthusiastically as he swallowed the last of his cone. “Thank you Mr. Giles.”

“You're very welcome.” He smiled and reached for Mitchell's hand as they approached the road at the corner of Weatherly Park and Crawford Street .

“You live with those girls don't you?” Isabella looked up quizzically. “Mommy says that those girls have no Daddy and no Mommy. Is that true?”

Giles held their hands tightly as they hurried across the street. “That's um, that's…”

“That's none of our business Bella, and you know it.” Mitchell looked up at Giles. “They seem nice. Their friend, the man, he is pretty cool.”

“Ah, yes, Xander. He's a very nice young man.” Giles smiled. Looking around, he realised they had reached the far corner of Revello Drive . “Almost home now.”

“Mommy and Daddy are going to be so mad at us Bella.” Mitchell looked to his sister who just shrugged.

“I'll get us out of it Mitchell, don't worry.” She pushed her blond curls back from her face and pulled her denim jeans down.

“Just how old are the two of you?” Giles asked, stopping them and making them turn to face him.

“Six.” Isabella replied, holding up her fingers. “We'll be seven soon.”

Giles nodded, “You two should be more careful when you're playing outside. It is rather dangerous.” Grabbing their hands again, he continued on down the street. “Yes Mitchell?” He asked, turning to look at the little boy.

“Aren't those two of the girls you live with? Are you their Daddy?” He pointed to where Dawn and Buffy were walking towards him, their heads down as they spoke quietly.

“Umm, ah, why, yes. Yes it is. Hello Buffy, Dawn.” The girls stopped and lifted their heads.

“Whoa.” Dawn eyed the two small blonds carefully. “I didn't know the animal shelter gave away little kids too.”

“We did not come from the animal shelter.” Bella let go of Giles' hand and stood defensively in front of her brother.

“Actually, they're your next door neighbours.” Giles pointed to where Buffy and Dawn had come from.

“Ooh, so that's what the police were doing there earlier.” Dawn nodded slowly as Mitchell looked up at Giles with wild eyes.

“It's okay Mitchell, she's only kidding.” He picked the child up as he began to sniffle and gave Dawn a withering glare. “Are you two headed for the Magic Box?” He asked, looking directly at Buffy.

“We were.” Dawn nodded; she was once again in a glaring competition with Isabella.

“My Mommy says you don't have a mommy or a daddy. Why?” She looked from Buffy to Dawn and back again. “And why is Mr. Giles living with you if he isn't your daddy? Is he your brother?”

Dawn's glare softened as she neared tears.

“Dawn, why don't you head on to the shop, I'll help Giles walk these two home.” Buffy nudged her sister along.

Dawn nodded. “Okay, it was nice to meet you.” She waved goodbye to Giles and Buffy and hurried down the street. Both adults could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying.

Stooping to Isabella's eye level, Buffy smiled. “My name's Buffy, what's yours?” She stuck her hand out for the little girl to shake.

“Isabella Wilson. And that is my brother Mitchell.” She pointed to the still sniffling little boy in Giles' arms. “We live at 1632 Revello Drive . And you still haven't told me why.” She crossed her arms and tapped her little foot on the pavement. It took all of Giles and Buffy's willpower to not burst into laughter at the sight of the determined little girl.

“Well Isabella, I think I like you. You're very brave.” Buffy stood up and began to lead the little girl back down the footpath. “And, your Mommy is right. My sister, Dawn and I don't have a Mommy or a Daddy.” Buffy looked down at the small blond head as it turned up to look at her.

“Oh.” She made a face that slightly resembled Willow's renowned ‘Resolve Face'. “Why?”

“Well, my Mommy died last year and now she's an angel in Heaven. And my Daddy... died a very, very long time ago.” Buffy and Isabella fell into step beside Giles and Mitchell.

“Is your Daddy an angel too?” Mitchell asked quietly.

“Something like that.” Buffy smiled and let Isabella lead them all up the front path to their front door.

As they approached the steps, the front door flew open and a pair of worried and anxious parents rushed out to hold the children.

“Mommy!” Mitchell waved his arms as Giles set him on the ground.

“Thank you so very much.” The older woman exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the pair in a tight cuddle.

“No worries.” Buffy smiled. “It's all part of the service. I'm Buffy Summers and this is my boyfriend Rupert Giles.” She held out her hand.

“Ah, you're one of the young ladies that live next door. I'm David Wilson and this is my wife Amanda.” He took Buffy's hand, shaking it gently.

“Yep, that'd be me. I'm actually the homeowner. The young dark haired girl is my little sister Dawn, and the red head is my best friend Willow .” She shook Amanda's hand as Giles and David chatted about where the children had been, and how they'd managed to come home.

“Buffy's Mommy and Daddy are angels.” Isabella spoke up loudly.

“Isabella!” Her mother chastised lightly.

“It's okay. Really, it's the truth. My mom died last year, and my dad, well, he ran out on us when my sister was only little.”

“Buffy. We really must be getting on now. It's starting to get dark and the other's will be wondering where we've gotten too.”

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Your children are really adorable.” She bent down to look at Isabella and Mitchell, “You two, no more running off okay? You've given your parent's heart attacks and it isn't really safe outside. You could get hurt.”

They nodded as one, “Yes Buffy. Thank you Mr. Giles.” They flung themselves at his legs before turning to Buffy and doing the same.

“Have a pleasant evening.” Giles nodded towards Amanda and David, gently patting Isabella and Mitchell on the head before turning and walking across the lawn with Buffy.

“Should we wait for Spike?” Buffy asked Giles softly.

“He's a big boy; I think he should be quite capable to look after himself.” Giles continued walking. “Am I really?”

“Really what?” Buffy asked, turning to look up at him.

“Your boyfriend.” He stopped and looked at her. “You said I was your boyfriend.”

“Oh, that.” Buffy bit her lip. “I know you wanted to take it slowly, wait for things to pan out, but, I just couldn't help it.”

“It's alright Buffy, I just wanted to know if you meant it or not.” Giles continued moving.

“Could there be any doubt that I didn't?” Buffy pulled him to a stop. “I love you, and, that just isn't going to change. Mom saw it, why can't you?”

Slowly, Giles bent his head to capture her lips. “I can see it. I can see it quiet clearly.” He pulled her against his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Although, I did think you were going to stake me with that stake you've got hidden in your jacket sleeve when you saw me with those two children.” He laughed as her hand flew to where she had hidden her stake.

“Well, I did think that they were yours, that you were bringing them back to my place just to spring them on me. I had image of me getting home, and those two kids jumping out of a cake, screaming “Surprise Mommy!” She looked up at his shocked expression.

“Buffy, neither of those children looks anything like me. And, besides, I'm not the fathering type.” He continued talking as he crossed the road. “Well, at least not with any of my past love interests.”

“Oh.” Buffy bit her lip before turning to him with the brightest of smiles. “But, you gotta admit Giles; you looked so adorable with those two. I can so see you with a son. His little glasses, his little tweed, his little books, his little stake, his little crossbow, his little axe, his little sword…” She smiled at the image.

“His little concussion every time he gets into a fight?” Giles said dryly.

That was the last straw for Buffy; she collapsed into a fit of giggles and didn't stop until they reached the door to the Magic Box.

“I've made up my mind,” She said firmly as Giles' hand reached for the doorknob.

“And what's that?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“We're telling them. Tonight.” She pushed past him into the store. Her hand pulling him in behind her.

“Telling us what?” Xander looked up from his place at the tarot table.


	9. Taken Care Of III

“Hmm?” Willow looked up from one of the books that lay open in front of her.

Buffy smiled as the door closed behind them. “We've got something to tell you. All of you.” She turned to look at Tara who smiled shyly.

“Uh, er, y-yes we do have something t-to tell you all.” Giles stepped up and wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

“What is it?” Willow rose and moved around the table. “Do we have something…bad to fight?”

“Oh God, are you going to die… again?” Anya came out from behind the cash register.

“Buffy?” Xander stood up and looked at the pair. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great. No, I'm not going to die…again. And no, we don't have anything bad to fight.” Buffy turned to smile up at Giles. “Actually, Giles and I are, well, we're… together.”

“Yeah, we know Buff. Slayer, Watcher, it kind of promotes a togetherness.” Xander sat back down, confusion written all over his face.

“I don't think she means that kind of together Xander.” Willow whispered, sitting on the edge of the table.

Dawn turned to Tara and the pair shared a secret smile. “What d-do you mean B-Buffy?” Tara looked towards the smiling couple.

“Oh God.” Anya moved closer. “Is Giles giving you orgasms?” She looked closely at their faces. “Well, is he?”

“Uh, n-n-no Anya.” Giles turned a deep shade of red as the former demon continued to analyse them with her eyes.

“Dear Lord.” Xander's jaw dropped to the floor.

“Mouth looks better closed Xander.” Willow stood up straight. “You guys are… with the… and… you're happy right? The pair of you?”

At Buffy's excited nod, the redhead threw herself into her best friend's arms. “We are, and yes, and I've never been happier.” Buffy looked up to a dumbfounded Giles. “And, I think he's pretty happy too.”

The young witch threw her arms around his waist in a warm hug. “I am so happy for you guys. We all are, aren't we?” She turned around and looked to the others.

“What? Oh, oh yeah. Congratulations G-man and Buffy.” Xander stood up and gave both of them large hugs. “Just, no more dying okay? And you, no more trips to England . It does not bode well with the rest of us Scoobies.”

Anya smiled happily as she gave each of them a hug. “Now we all have orgasm friends.” She grinned. “Well, except for Dawn, maybe she should…”

“Over my dead body.” Buffy exclaimed, silencing Anya with a glare.

“Yes, congratulations Slayer, Watcher.” Spike smiled as he walked in, his hand extended, ready to shake. “Although, I don't have to inform you, that, if you hurt her, Joyce will come back from the afterlife and kill you.” He smiled sheepishly as Giles mock glared at him.

The past months had proven Spike a worthy ally and friend. His lack of soul, seeming to be no problem with the way he interacted and befriended each one of the Scoobies.

“No, no you don't.” Giles shook his hand and smiled. “I'm well aware of the consequences should something happen to Buffy. Not that I'm going to.” He turned to look at the love of his life as she moved around the shop, looking at the selection of candles carefully.

“What about me Buffy?” Dawn spoke up so softly she almost went unnoticed. “What about what I have to say about this?” They all turned to face the brunette, concern written across their faces.

“What do you think about this Dawn?” Buffy began to look worried.

The younger Summers got up from her place on the ladder to the prohibited area. “I think…” She began to pace, an action that Buffy and the others had come to learn as Dawn's think mode. “I think that, I don't… know why you didn't get together sooner!” She flung herself into her sister's arms before turning and doing the same to Giles. “For someone who is suppose to watch things, and someone who is suppose to spot a vampire at sixty paces, you sure are the two most blind people I've ever known.”

“Is that a compliment or a criticism?” Giles looked up at Buffy, releasing his hold on Dawn.

“Both… I think mate.” Spike smiled

“Just, one thing.” Dawn looked between her sister and Giles. “Don't spoil this. Please?”

Giles crossed the space between Buffy and himself, enfolding her into a bear hug. “Promise.” He smiled as he kissed her slowly.

“Ewww.” Dawn gagged. “And, can you at least save the PDA's for somewhere that's not so public?” She walked back over to the candle display and giggled.

“Maybe.” Buffy smiled and went to stand by her sister. “We've got lots of stuff to do tonight, so, mount up, cos, I'm calling big group patrol and Dawn and I have to stop by mom's grave.”

“Yeah, I meant to ask last week Buffy, what's with the needing of specific coloured candles?” Willow slid a stake inside her jacket pocket along with a vial of holy water.

Buffy looked to Dawn. “We're family now Buffy, they should know about our weird habits.”

“You m-mean, there are more habits? W-worse then the one's you've already got?” Giles dodged a black candle as it was thrown at his head.

“It's more like family tradition on my Mom's behalf.” Buffy began. “You see, for as long as I can remember, on the anniversary of a family member's death, we take a candle, preferably in our favourite colour, light it and set it on the grave. Whispering our tiny prayers of love. Mom's great-grandmother started it. And, ever since, we've carried it on.” Buffy picked up a small, light blue tea candle, while Dawn picked out a lilac coloured one.

“That sounds like a fantastic tradition Buffy.” Willow smiled as she stepped up beside her friend. “Maybe we could all leave a candle? I mean, she was like a mom to us too, and we miss her a lot.”

“That'd be nice Will.” Buffy smiled through her tears. “Dad never did anything like this; he said it was a waste of money and time.”

“Well then,” Xander swung a small battleaxe before reaching over and picking up a dark blue candle. “Let's go shall we? The night's a-waiting, and the undead are not getting any younger.”

They all trooped out of the shop after they'd each picked up a candle, Tara reassuring Willow that the groceries in the back of Xander's car would be okay until he returned to pick it up after patrol.

~*~*~*~

They had dusted several vampires on their trek to Shadyhill Cemetery . The time between leaving the store and fighting vampires had been filled with discussion about school and work and the upcoming wedding of Anya and Xander. The main topic of discussion when talking about the wedding was the bridesmaid dresses that still hadn't been chosen and the flowers that had not been ordered.

Now, the group stood around silently. Gazing at the marble headstone with Joyce's name emblazoned across the top. Each one of them, nursing their own private thoughts about the woman that lay buried beneath their feet.

“So, Pet. You gonna tell us how this is done?” Spike looked to Buffy who had her arms wrapped around Dawn's shoulders.

“Simple, you light the candle, say what you want and leave the candle sitting on top of the headstone.” She held her hand out to Spike. “Lighter please.”

He placed it gently in her palm, gripping his own candle tightly in his other hand. “Sounds simple enough.”

“Guess I'll go first.” Buffy lit the wick and stepped closer to the head stone. “I hope your days are spent in happiness. I love you Mom.” She set the candle on top of the marble slab and stepped away, giving Dawn the opportunity to step forward.

“Thank you for giving me a great family Mom.” She said as she used Buffy's candle to light her own.

One by one, each of them lit their candles and gave Joyce their thanks and love, until the top of the headstone was a blaze with brightly dancing flames.

“Thank you for giving us the greatest gift of all,” Giles whispered as he set the candle on top of the headstone, “the chance to love and be loved by one another.”

Dawn was crying softly now, along with Willow , Tara and Anya. Spike had moved to the back of the group, he was fumbling with his lighter and an almost empty pack of cigarettes, Xander stood to the left of Giles, his hand gently on the older man's shoulder, Buffy stood to his right, her arm around his waist. Silently, she bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers before touching them to the cold marble and turning and wrapping her arms around both Giles and Xander in a tight embrace.

“Thank you so much… You have no idea how much this means to both Dawnie and me.” She squeezed tighter.

“Breathing, becoming an issue Buff.” Xander whispered, his voice carrying the faintest hint of laughter.

“Oh, sorry.” She smiled and stepped back. “All of you; thank you. Your words, they were all, beautiful. I'm sure mom is sitting high on her star somewhere smiling and totally feeling the love.” She grinned as Dawn stepped up beside her.

“Totally.” She smiled.

“Okay, now, homeward people. We've got a birthday to celebrate.” Buffy smiled and grabbed Giles' hand.

“We've gotta go back and get the car Buffy.” Willow motioned to herself, Xander, Anya and Tara.

“Sure, you guys head back to the car, but be careful.” She waved as they walked away.

“The Niblet and I have to go and get something from my crypt Slayer.” Spike nodded in the direction of his ‘home'.

“Yeah, it's a present for you Buffy, so. Go away.” Dawn grinned and grabbed Spike by the hand and started pulling him in the direction of his crypt.

“Remember Dawn… Over My Dead Body... the kind that doesn't come back!” Buffy called as the pair disappeared into the night.

“Yeah, yeah Buffy. Rule number two, no breaking rule number one; that way leads to badness.”

Giles pulled Buffy to him as Dawn's voice faded into the slight evening breeze. “We should get moving. Maybe we can have some alone time at the house, while everyone is off doing other things.” He smiled as she leant up to kiss him softly.

“Nice try big guy.” She leant her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the cemetery. “We'll have plenty of time for that. Right now, I just want to be another normal couple on a nice normal night, walking down a nice normal street. Besides, Willow and the others want to surprise me when I walk in the door.”

“H-how do you know a-about that? It's suppose to be a secret.” Giles looked at her.

“We've been a tight knit group for how long now? And you still haven't figured out that a) I can hear you when I'm three rooms a way… slayer hearing. And b) Willow can not lie to save her soul.” Buffy giggled. “When I asked what was going on, it was like someone had brought her ten double mochas and she was so jittery and nervous, I could just tell that you were all planning a surprise for me. I just… have to figure out what that surprise is.” She looked up at him expectantly.

“Well my dear, you are out of luck I'm afraid. Unlike Willow , I can keep a secret without getting nervous and jittery.” He smiled and continued walking. “And don't even think about pouting Buffy, because it most definitely will not work…this time.”

The walked on in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the night and the light breeze that was blowing in from the ocean. As they neared the house on Revello Drive , Buffy noticed movement in one of the windows of the house next door.

“We've got an audience.” She whispered, raising her hand to wave at the window.

“Hmm?” Giles looked to where she pointed and smiled as twin heads of blond curls were seen dodging back and forth from the curtain, he smiled as he waved back to them. “We shouldn't be encouraging them you know. They'll get in trouble with their parents.”

“But they are the most adorable little kids Giles.” Buffy smiled as she waved a final time and Isabella and Mitchell disappeared behind the curtain.

Slowly, they climbed the porch, before Buffy had a chance to open the door; Giles had pulled her to him in a fierce hug. “Happy belated birthday Miss Summers.” He bent his head to capture her lips in the softest of kisses.

“Thank you Mr. Giles.” She kissed him again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

“Oh God, can't you like, save that for the bedroom or something?” Dawn's voice sounded through the door.

“Way to break a mood little sister.” Buffy mumbled as she pushed open the door and led Giles inside.

“Surprise!” The gang jumped out at her from the dining room.

Buffy grinned, they'd set up the living room and the dining room to look like a high school gym the rugs had been rolled up and set somewhere out of the way. Silver paper stars hung from the ceiling, soft lights had been placed in the ceiling lights to give the room a romantic glow. A stack of presents had been assembled by the couch, next to a camera on a tripod along with a video camera.

“Oh my God, you guys! This looks, fabulous. How did you get it all set up?” She ran around, hugging everyone in sight.

“Spike put up the stars and changed the light bulbs after you left to come to the Magic Box, and, we just finished rolling up the rugs,” Willow smiled shyly at her best friend. “You don't mind do you? We just wanted it to be a birthday that didn't involve badness.”

Buffy's smile grew brighter as she gave her friend an extra hug. “It's perfect. Thank you all, so much.”

“Okay, now that all this happy sappy hearts and flowers stuff is over, can we eat?” Xander looked up as Anya smacked his arm lightly. “What?”

“Presents first, pictures second, food later.” The ex-demon grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her over to the couch. “This one first,” she thrust a small package into the girl's hands. “It's from me and Xander. Happy twenty-first birthday.”

Buffy smiled as she opened the package. “Oh my God, Anya, Xander, it's beautiful.” She held up a gold chain with a tiny golden rosebud charm on it. At the centre of the rosebud, there was the smallest of diamonds. “Can you help me put it on?” She lifted her hair so Anya could fasten it around her neck. “This is just… it's beautiful.” She threw her arms around Anya then Xander as he came over.

“When we were looking for wedding rings, we found it. It reminded me of you.” Anya smiled proudly. “We were going to give it to Dawn last summer, to remind her of you. The rosebud is so delicate, just like you. And the diamond, well, it means strength. And, you're pretty strong.” Anya looked around the room at the shocked faces of everyone around them before turning back to Buffy. “What? Did I say something wrong again?” She looked perplexed as Buffy began to cry.

“No An, honey. You said the right thing those are happy tears. Aren't they Buffy?” Xander reached out and touched his fiancée on the shoulder.

“Mine next!” Willow called out. “Although, nothing is ever going to top that.” She smiled at Anya and Xander as she pushed a large package into Buffy's hands.

“Ooh.” Buffy tore into the wrapping, her eyes shining brightly as she lifted out a leather bound book. “It's empty.” She looked up at Willow and raised her eyebrow.

“Well duh. It's a journal.” Willow smiled and shrugged. “Watcher's have journals right? So, I figured, why can't a Slayer have a journal too, I mean, you're one of the oldest living Slayers, and, maybe, when a new Slayer is called, you know, after you've retired from the biz, she can read your journal, and know exactly how the job is done.” Willow smiled shyly.

“That is a great idea Will, thank you.” The Slayer gave her best friend a quick hug.

“This is from me Pet.” Spike thrust a box into her hands before moving to the back of the room.

“Gee, thanks Spike.” Buffy smiled up at him, and lifted the lid. Inside was a brand new, mottled grey leather jacket. “It's gorgeous. Thank you.” She shook it out and slipped it on. “Perfect fit.” She grinned.

“Yeah, well, the other one is kinda poncy looking. You could do with a new one.” He shrugged and went off into the kitchen in search of blood.

“T-this one is from me B-Buffy.” Tara smiled as she handed her another box.

“Thank you Tara.” Buffy gasped as she lifted the lid, inside, was a framed collage of the entire gang in various settings, surrounding a hand painted portrait of them all sitting around on the living room couch. “This is... this is great. Thank you.” Buffy rose and gave the shy girl a hug. Moving quietly, she went to the mantle, taking down a picture of her family before they moved to Sunnydale and placed the new family portrait in its place.

“Mine now.” Dawn cried with glee. Quickly, she bounced out of the room and came back in, puffing and wheezing as she tried her best to carry a box into the living room that was almost twice her size.

“What'd you do Dawn? Buy me another kid sister?” Buffy laughed as Dawn tried not to drop the box on the ground.

“Funny, ha ha,” Dawn looked at her seriously. “Just open it, and promise you'll take very special care of her.

“Okay… I promise…” Buffy looked at her younger sister curiously. “It's not a squiggly demon baby is it? Because, I don't care how cute it may have looked on Men In Black, we are not having any demon babies in this house. Never.” Buffy lifted the lid slowly.

“It's not a demon baby.” Dawn rolled her eyes. “Does everything with you have to be about demons?”

“I'm a Slayer, it's my duty.” Buffy lifted the lid off and closed her eyes as she peered over the top of the box.

“Uh, Buff, it works better if you actually open your eyes to see.” Xander said as he watched the girl's eyes squeeze closed.

“Sure, use logic.” Buffy opened her eyes at the sound of a soft whimper.“Dear Lord,” she whispered, reaching into the box.

“You're rubbing off on her Giles.” Willow smiled.

“Hello… you're a cute little thing aren't you?” Buffy grinned as she lifted out her present. “What's your name?” She turned the puppy around so she was nose to nose with it.

“She's a Siberian Husky.” Dawn smiled. “She's had all her shots, she's been checked by the vet, and I got her from the animal shelter, not from the pet store, so she's in desperate need for some Buffy TLC.” Dawn smiled.

“You shouldn't have Dawn.” Buffy grinned. “But I'm glad you did. The only thing is who's going to help look after her while I'm at school and on patrol?”

“We'll all pitch in.” Willow smiled as the puppy yawned in Buffy's face. “And, it'll be really nice to have another pet around the house. Miss Kitty will have some company.”

“What are you going to name her Pet?” Spike looked up from his chair on the other side of the room.

“I'm not sure.” Buffy grinned as she rubbed her nose against the puppy's

“How about Snack?” Spike smiled and ducked as Dawn threw a pillow at him, narrowly missing his head.

“How about Dust, after you Spike?” Buffy shot him an icy glare. “I actually think, 'Noël' is a nice name, it suits her. You know, after the Christmas carol?” Buffy looked around the room. “How about it?”

“It's a lovely name Buffy.” Giles smiled as he reached over and scratched the dog behind the ear.

Buffy smiled and set the dog down, pulling Dawn to her in a big hug. “Thank you. She's so sweet.”

“You're welcome. I figured when she gets older, she can look after the house while your on patrol and I'm not home.”

“Smart thinking. And, she'll be a great baby sitter for when I'm patrolling and you're at home doing your homework.”

The others smiled as they watched the puppy chase the shadows the stars made on the floor; Tara picked up the video camera and filming it with a soundtrack of ‘oohs' and ‘ahhs' and ‘Oh god! That is so cute!'

Giles had been sitting quietly, watching the puppy and the smile on Buffy's face get brighter and brighter. Quietly, he left the room and headed upstairs to retrieve his birthday gift to Buffy. Silently, he slipped back in before anyone had noticed he was gone.

“Happy birthday Darling.” He whispered in her ear as he handed her a small package.

“Oh! Thank you Giles! But, you didn't have to get me anything. You being here for this is enough for me.” She smiled as she carefully unwrapped the present anyway. “It's a key.” She looked at him quizzically.

“It's the key to my flat in Worcester . There's also a note. You should read that too.”

Buffy picked up the slip of paper that had fluttered to the floor. “Please forward this key to Mr. and Mrs. David Jensen, in regards to flat 1207 Worthington Lane, Worcestershire, England WR25TA. Care of Robertson, Pritchard and Smyth Real Estate.” Buffy looked up at Giles, unshed tears in her eyes.

“I'd like you to post that tomorrow when you get the chance.” Giles smiled and cupped her cheek.

“I thought the idea was to give presents because you wanted them to keep them, not send them away.” Anya looked up from scratching the puppy's tummy.

“It's his house key An. The key to his house in England , he's… he's staying here, for good.”

Buffy jumped up and threw herself at him, raining kisses on his cheeks. “Thank you. This has got to be the most wonderful birthday present of all time. Thank you.” Tears of joy coursed down her cheeks as she gripped him tightly around the waist.

“You're so very welcome.” Giles ran a hand down her hair, as if he could wipe away all her pain and torment in the simple gesture.

“Food now?” Xander asked after everyone had hugged Giles, then Buffy, then Giles again.

“Yes Xander, food now.” Buffy smiled as everyone headed for the dining room to continue with the birthday festivities. Her family had finally come together, just as it should. Sitting down, she grinned happily as everyone began to talk and laugh about the puppy and more ideas for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I understand, that, in the show, Giles said he was living in Bath . But, for the story's sake, I've moved him to Worcestershire, mostly because it's one of the only two postcodes in the UK that I know and I didn't want to upset the masses. I also understand, that, in the show Dawn was the one who gave Buffy the leather jacket for her twenty-first birthday, but again, for story's sake, I've changed it because I am happily avoiding the 'Dawn is a thief' storyline.


	10. Xander and Anya's Letter

Xander rolled over and snuggled closer to Anya. “Good morning sweetie.” He brushed a kissed to her cheek as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning. We have to read this.” She shoved the slim envelope under his nose so abruptly that he had to roll back, almost falling out of their bed.

“God! Anya, I thought we talked about this.” He sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling his robe over his bare shoulders.

“No, Xander, you talked, I ignored you.” Anya sat up, pulling the sheet up over her chest. “Joyce gave us this letter Xander. They are her last thoughts to us, we should read it.” She sat the letter on the bed between them. “Please Xander?”

He looked across and into her sad green-brown eyes. “No, I don't want to read it Anya.”

“Why not! She was like a mother to you.” Anya pounded her fists on the bed, letting the sheet fall down around her waist.

“An, I just… It's hard okay? It's like pouring salt on a wound.” He brushed at the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

“But, she wrote it especially for us Xander. I want to know what she says, why she wrote it.” She looked at him pleadingly, “Please?” She reached for his hand as it settled back on the bed.

“Okay.” He nodded as she pouted at him and began rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand.

Anya handed Xander the letter as he settled back against the head of the bed, pulling her to him. “Do you want to read this, or should I?” She pulled the quilt up over their legs.

“We'll do this together.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as he slid his finger beneath the flap of the envelope and proceeded to break the seal.

Anya nodded as she wrapped her arms around his chest and leant into his side. “Okay.”

Xander kissed her head again as he pulled the letter from the envelope and began to read.

_“Dear Xander and Anya,_

_What can I say to you two that you don't already know?”_

Xander smiled as he envisioned a smiling Joyce sitting there and pondering what to write next.

_“You are two of the most in love people I have ever met. To have known you both is to have been included in the most, happy and welcoming family. I feel proud to have known you both, and I feel doubly proud to be able call you both my family .I may not have said it very often, but I do look upon you both as my children. And I am sure that, no matter what you both do, you will succeed._

_Anyone that can see the two of you can tell just by the look in your eyes that you two are so in love. You will have the happiest of marriages; don't ever let anyone try to destroy what the two of you share. You will make each other so proud; the bond you share is so strong, that, it will be incredibly hard to break.”_

Xander felt Anya's hot tears soak through his robe to his flesh. Bending his head, he brushed a kiss to her soft hair, “It's okay sweetie.”

_“I'm sorry that I will miss your wedding, and your first child. Believe me when I say, you will both be wonderful parents. Your warm, caring and loveable personalities will fill your household with joyful times and such peace and tranquillity that I am sure you will be the envy of the Heavens._

_However, as an old married woman, let me tell you that, to succeed in being a happy married couple, you must never let the trivial things in life get to you. You both have so much to offer, not only to each other, but also to the entire world. You have already proved yourselves to the cause of saving man kind and to Buffy and the others, now it is time to prove yourself, your love and most of all the courage I know you both have with succeeding in this marriage._

_Take care, and Xander, don't get too frustrated, it's a bride's prerogative to be neurotic, and Anya, it's a groom's prerogative to be nonchalant._

_Love,_

_Joyce.”_

“I am not neurotic.” Anya sat and looked to Xander with red-rimmed eyes. “Well, maybe…just a little.” She burst into tears again. “I miss her Xander.”

“It's okay sweetheart, I miss her too.” He set the letter on the shelf above their bed. “I miss her so much; it's still sometimes hard to believe she isn't here anymore.” He pulled her closer to him, resting his cheek on her head.

“Do you believe her Xander?” Anya began to fiddle nervously with the lapels of his robe. “Do you think that, everything she said is true?”

“I think that Joyce is the wisest person that ever lived.” He ran his hands across her back.

“Yes, I mean, when it comes to marriage and family things, she is, terribly wise. But, can we make it? Can we not let trivial things like life get in the way of us being happy?” She tilted her head back to look up into his watery brown eyes.

“I believe her with all my heart.” He whispered as his voice broke and he finally burst into tears. “You and me Honey, we'll make the best parents, and our family will be so incredibly happy, so full of love and joy.” He smiled through his tears and lifted her face up to kiss her. “And, our Christmases will be full of snoopy dancing and presents and mistletoe and family, not just our own, but, Willow and Tara and Buffy and Giles and Dawn and possibly even Spike.”

Anya laughed as she moved to straddle his lap. “I love you so much Xander Harris. You make my heart feel so full and so loved. I'm glad Cordelia made her wish when she did.” She ran her fingers through his hair, her heart and love filling her eyes as she leant down to kiss him, wriggling her hips slightly as she felt him harden beneath her.

“I love you to Anya Jenkins, more then I can ever really say.” Grinning mischievously, he flipped them over and continued to show her just how much she loved him.

~*~*~*~

Buffy smiled as she poured herself another cup of coffee. “Do you think she's persuaded Xander to open the letter yet?” She asked as she sat down at the dinning room table.

“I'm sure she's found a way of convincing him.” Smiled Giles. “I actually gave her the day off from the store today so she can go and peruse the bridal shops and dress makers.”

“I can't believe it's been three weeks since they were given the letter and they still haven't opened it.” Buffy continued. “I mean, I opened mine straight away. So did Dawn, and you. I'm really not sure about Daddy. And I really don't care.”

“Buffy, are you actually listening to a word I've just said?” Giles looked up from his cup of tea.

“What? Oh, the day off… Bridal shops, dress makers.” She nodded. “I guess I'm just, trying to avoid all things bridesmaid.” She put down her coffee cup and looked at him. “Whenever we even talk about bridesmaid’s dresses, I get this heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I just know, that, I'm going to be stuck wearing the most hideous kind of dress, blood larvae and burlap. I just… The moment I put on that dress, I just know I'm going to be stuck in the eternal hell that is being a bridesmaid.”

Giles almost choked on his tea. “W-w-what makes you s-so sure?”

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, right. I can just see you and I organising this beautiful wedding, the white dress, the tux, the guests, the cake, the cars, and I'd show up, covered in vamp dust or demon gore, scaring the crap outta everyone but you, the minister would have a heart attack, because, the Hellmouth would get all twitchy and my bouquet would be a sword and instead of rings, we'd exchange stakes.” Buffy shook her head. “And besides, I just couldn't do that, not to you. It wouldn't be fair.”

“Do what?” Giles picked up his teacup and gazed at her over the rim.

“Giles, we both know I'm living on borrowed time. I couldn't marry you, have two point two kids, then, have the cops show up, after a night of heavy slaying only to tell you that I've been found in a back alley somewhere dead due to neck rupture. It's not fair.”

“Y-you've thought about us having children?” He looked at her shyly.

“Haven't you?” She asked picking up her coffee cup. “I mean, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a family of my own, but, ever since I saw you walking Isabella and Mitchell home, I've thought about what you'd be like with kids of our own. And I mean... it looked cute. Sweet even.” She smiled shyly at him.

“Well, I-I-I've thought about it, o-occasionally. In between fighting apocalypses and saving the w-world.” He put down his now empty cup and watched her as she smiled.

“You've thought about us having kids? Little us's?” She grinned as she swallowed the last of her coffee.

He nodded, his expression set in lecture mode. “Of course I have. I've dreamed about it, about marrying you, the whole… how would Xander put it? The whole shebang.”

“Wow.” Buffy sat back in her chair as she let shock register on her face. “I mean, I've thought about it too… a lot actually, and then, things like Glory happen and then I think of how unfair it is, to, well, what happens if I died on patrol and left you alone with three screaming little babies? I couldn't do that to you. Not ever.” She smiled sadly as she envisioned another dream floating out the window. “And, isn't it in the rules somewhere that Slayer's can't have children?”

“Since when did we ever follow the rules?” Giles smiled at her.

“Well, yeah, rules were made to be broken and I was born to break them, but… I can't hurt you Giles. Not anymore. Not when I love you too much to hurt you like I have in the past.” She sniffled and looked down.

“What's this really about Love?” He asked, moving off his chair to kneel in front of her. Buffy burst into a riot of tears. Her heart breaking more and more with each soul shattering sob. Giles gently wrapped his arms around her waist in a warm embrace. “Shhh, Buffy it's okay. What's the matter?”

“I don't want to leave anyone behind Giles. It's not fair! I don't want my kids to come home from school, and find their mom dead on the floor, or on the couch, or anything. I can't… not when I know how much it hurts.” She continued to sob into his shirt.

Soothing her hair like he would a small child's. He pulled back and made her look up at him through tear-glazed eyes. “Well, if we ever come to that bridge of us wanting children, I promise, I'll find a way to make it so you see them graduate from college and marry and have children of their own.” Gently, he stroked a stray tear away with his thumb.

“You'd do that, for me?” Buffy looked at him and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

“Of course I would Buffy, I'd do anything for you, you should know that by now.” He held her close. “Including getting you tissues from the top of the refrigerator so you won’t have to keep using your sleeve like that.” He stood and grabbed the box easily. “Why you insist on keeping them where you can't reach is beyond me.” He handed her the box and smiled.

“I don't know. Mom just, used to keep them there. Old habits I guess.” Buffy shrugged. “So, you've thought about us having kids huh? Are they cute kids? Like me? Or nerdy kids like you?” She teased as she rose and threw her arms around his chest.

“Well, both actually. A little girl, just like her mother. Gorgeous blond hair, smiling sweet face, and the cutest spectacles you could imagine.”

“What? No son?” She asked playfully.

“Dear Lord no. He'd turn out like me.” He laughed heartily.

“Oh, well, that's just not fair.” Buffy smiled. “We'd need a son. He'd grow up tall and handsome, just like his dad. I can see it now, always with a nose in a book. ‘Occult and Mysticism For Beginners', taking his little glasses off, cleaning them with a handkerchief, telling his sister which is better, quarter staff or crossbow.” She giggled. “No tweed though.”

Giles rolled his eyes as she turned and walked upstairs, rambling on about what their children would one day be like.


	11. Willow and Tara's Letter

The blond haired Wicca made her way silently through the darkened streets, in one hand; she gripped a slim white envelope, while in the other, which was buried deep within her pocket, she clutched a sharpened wooden stake. Quickly and quietly, she ascended the stairs to 1630 Revello Drive and knocked lightly on the door.

“Who is it?” Came a timid reply from behind the wooden door.

“D-Dawnie, it's T-Tara.” She smiled as the door flew open and the younger Summers threw herself into the girl's arms.

“Hi! Did you come to see Buffy or Giles cos, they aren't here right now. Something to do with Friday night being date night.” She grinned as the older girl came inside.

“Actually, I came to see Willow , and of course, to see how you were doing. How's that American History assignment coming? Did you get Willow to help you?” She slipped the letter from her pocket and hung her jacket on the hanger.

“Willow's upstairs in her room, something about a drama assignment. And yes, the assignment is coming along great, I'm working on it now and yes, Willow and Spike both helped me.” She grinned and walked back into the living room. “WILLOW !!! TARA 'S HERE!” She screamed up the stairs as she walked past. “Go on up.” She waved Tara on as she sat down.

Tara grinned and shook her head as she ascended the stairs.

“Tara?” Willow stuck her head out of her bedroom door. “Hey. Did you want help with something?”

Tara held up the letter, “Actually, I th-think it's t-time we read this. It's b-been five weeks since we got it.”

Willow 's smile dropped as she stepped back to let Tara into the room, her eyes gazing at the crisp envelope. “I… you haven't read it?” She asked as she sat on the bed.

Tara shook her head and sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. “I wanted to wait until Dawn had fully settled back in at school.” She ducked her head at the excuse she knew was completely lame.

“It's okay.” Willow smiled softly. “I wasn't ready either; I still don't think I'm ready.”

Tara held up the envelope, “Do you want to, or should I?”

“You. I don't think I could open it without tearing the letter inside.” Willow raised one of her trembling hands to show the young woman just how nervous she was.

Silently, Tara slipped her finger under the flap of the envelope and pried it open. Unfolding the sheets of paper, she slid closer to Willow on the bed and began to read aloud.

_“Dear Willow and Tara ,_

_I don't think words can express my gratitude for what you have both done for Buffy, Dawn or myself._

_You have both helped create a loving and tender family for both of my girls, and for that I thank you a million times over. You are both so blessed, in so many ways, whether together or apart. You are truly a special couple, in ways more magnificent and fulfilling than any magic’s lead you to be.”_

Willow 's eyes began to fill with tears and she reached for the box of tissues on her nightstand.

_“Willow, I have watched you grow from a once timid girl, into a bright and shining, vivacious young woman. Even if you took away all that magic, you would still be bright, shining and vivacious, you always have been. You have stood up to many things in your life. You were special the day you were born, destined to stand apart from the crowd, destined to stand alone and destined to stand side by side with the slayer. It wasn't and isn’t, the magic that made you strong and powerful, is your loyalty and open and loving heart.”_

Both girls were now openly crying, their hearts simultaneously breaking at the words Joyce had written. Tara 's hand reached out to grip onto Willow 's upturned palm.

_“As for you Tara, it's the same. It is never the magic’s that make you strong; it is your ability to remain loyal and tender. You have fought the hardest battles of your own; you have stepped up to accept your destiny as one of those who stands by my daughter's side in the fight against darkness. When I think about the both of you, I am filled with overwhelming pride. Never before have I seen two people so right for each other.”_

Tara 's hand had begun to tremble, making the sheets of paper shake. Gently, Willow reached out to steady her hand and took over reading the letter.

_“Your hearts share the strongest of all bonds. Nothing in this world, or the next, can break it. Apart, you are strong, but together, you are so powerful. Together, you bring the mid clarity and peacefulness, those around you, is forever shrouded in love and tranquillity._

_Please, look into each other's eyes and realize that, you were born to be together. Do not turn a great love into a life filled with bitterness and regret. You two will be so much happier together then apart._

_Thank you again for everything. You are both thought of as my daughters. Take care of each other and the others._

_Love always,_

_Joyce.”_

Willow sat the piece of paper down on the nightstand and turned to face her ex-girlfriend. “What she wrote…” Willow shook her head sadly. “How could she have known?”

Tara looked up and smiled through her tears. “Sh-she told B-Buffy, th-that, while she was under the anaesthetic, she h-had, pr-prophetic dreams. She-she saw the future.”

Willow lifted her gaze from the bed to look at Tara in the eyes. “She was right.” She said, barely above a whisper.

Tara nodded silently before reaching up to brush away the last of Willow 's tears with her thumb. “She was w-wise, and she loved us all a great d-deal.”

Willow nodded and stood up slowly before pacing around the room. “What she said, about the magic’s… She's right, I, I've stopped using them. Four months now, I've been pretty, well, magic free and, I'm so scared Tara. What if… what if you can't like Non magic-y, computer geeky, not really all that special Willow ?”

“Willow, I-I don't think you got what Joyce was saying.” The timid blond spoke so softly that Willow had to stop pacing in order to hear her.

“I understood, but I'm just so scared.” She dropped to her knees in front of the young girl. “Can you honestly say right here, right now, that, magic and, and everything aside, that you would still want to be with me? That you would still love me after the terrible things I did?”

Tara smiled and lifted the red head's chin to look her squarely in the eyes. “Could you ever believe I wouldn't? Could you ever really believe that, I only loved you because you had such great power, that I stopped loving you?” She took the girl's hands in her own. “ Willow , I love you so much it almost hurts. And when we're apart, I feel less then whole. I know that, we've had our share of so many bad things, but I still and will always love you. You're my girl.”

Willow 's cries were muffled as she buried her head in Tara 's lap. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay Sweetie. Shhhh.” Tara ran her hand over the soft red hair. “It's in the past now.” She tilted the other girl's head up and bent down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. “We'll be okay.”

Dawn had waited until she heard the sound of the door close behind the two witches before she made her way slowly up the stairs to listen at the door. Her own eyes were overflowing with tears of happiness and sadness. She could tell, by the sudden sounds of silence that it was time to make her way back down stairs to start on her assignment before Buffy and Giles got home to make sure she'd done the last of her homework.


	12. Spike's Letter

“The door to the basement flew open and the younger Summers marched down the stairs, her face a mixture of anger and confusion.

“What the? Niblet?” Spike flew up from the cot where he had been reading. “What's wrong?” He rushed over to her but shrank back when he realised that her frustrated mood seemed to be directed at him.

“What do you think this is? You were suppose to read this nearly six weeks ago!” She thrust the cream envelope she had been holding into his face. “My mom wrote this just for you and you're just going to let it sit in your jeans pocket and pretend it doesn't exist?!”

“Now, now Bit. Just take a calming breath okay? In… Out…” He backed away from her slowly. “Now, why don't you just give me what's mine and be on your merry way. I'm positive you've got home work you should be doing or possibly even taking Noel out for a walk?”

Dawn clutched the letter close to her chest. “I'll go and do my chores if you promise to read this letter. Mom wrote it especially for you Spike, she meant for you to read it. Not try and run it through the washing machine to get all soggy.”

“Fine… I'll read it if it'll make you bloody happy okay?” He reached out and snatched the letter from the young girl's chest and pushed her toward the stairs gently. “A little privacy wouldn't go astray. Now, take that snack on four legs for a walk.”

Dawn grinned and gave him a quick hug before running up the stairs and slamming the door shut, locking out the afternoon sun. Spike sighed and moved back to the cot that was serving as his bed while he was staying in the basement. As he sat, he pulled a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out, as he lit it, he gazed at the envelope longingly, his mind whirling with what was inside. He sighed as he realised that, the contents of Joyce's last thoughts to him had the power to either make or break his un-dead heart.

“What did you have to say to me Joyce that I didn't already know?” Carefully, he slid a finger beneath the flap and removed the letter, his eyes already misting over at the thought of seeing the oh-so-familiar handwriting once again.

_“My Dear Friend, William,_

_You've taken your time in reading this. And, I'm ashamed to say, that, I had hoped you would. This is most possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do...”_

Spike quickly brushed at the drops of moisture he felt trickling down his cheeks.

_“Now, I know your heart may be cold and it doesn't beat. But, I have never known a more caring or more gentle man in my entire forty-five years. And it may just be the fact that you are One Hundred and thirty-four years old, or it could just be that, you allow yourself to feel emotion like any regular man. Maybe you just think I'm crazy for caring the way that I do, and, most possibly I am._

_“You continually surprise me William, with your ability to accept the love that you have for everyone around you, and for the love you receive in return. That is why I know I have done the right thing in making you one of Dawn's legal guardians. Your suppressed demon half, makes you no less of a man, then either Xander or Giles. I know that, in my heart of hearts, you will always be William Barrett, my friend, and never Spike the Vampire who terrorized innocent people for over a century. I've watched you change so very much in the short time we've been friends.”_

He was openly weeping now, his cigarette forgotten so, that it had burnt down to the butt, extinguishing by itself.

_“I really, don't know what to say anymore my friend besides I love you and I will carry you in my heart always, just as I know you will me. I look forward to being reunited with you all one day, here among the Heavens, where we can enjoy both the sunshine and star light together. So, I decided, I'd leave you with a happy memory. You remember when we snuck out for that late night picnic down at the park? It was wonderful, and just after I’d gotten sick…_

_You are a great man William Barrett, one that I am proud to call my friend. You will truly shine and I know that you will be a great inspiration to both Dawn and the others.”_

A soft moan escaped his lips as his body became wracked with heavy sobs. Pink tinged tears slowly began to stain the edges of the letter. “Oh Joyce.” He managed in a soft whisper.

A tiny laugh bubbled up from Spike's throat as he remembered the trouble he had gone to in organizing the late night picnic with Joyce; out of everyone's way so they wouldn't be caught or bother anyone. He smiled at the way they had giggled like teenagers as they snuck back inside the house.

_“I love you dearly Spike, please watch over my daughters. They will both need your help in the years to come, and they both value your friendship, more then you'll ever realize._

_You are a great man and friend William Barrett._

_Love, your friend._

_Joyce.”_

Spike smiled to himself and folded the letter back up, gingerly putting it back in the envelope. “I love you too Joyce. Always.” He whispered as he slid the envelope under the mattress of the cot and stood up to go face Buffy and the others before heading out to visit Joyce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the idea behind a Spike and Joyce friendship that was kept mostly a secret from Buffy and the others. I think what cemented it for me, was Spike and Joyce bonding over 'Passions'.


	13. Taken Care Of IV

Buffy smiled as she entered the house. Almost everything seemed perfect now-a-days, Anya and Xander's wedding had happened with the only problem being Mr. Harris passing out in the middle of the ceremony, Willow and Tara had been together since the week before the wedding, Dawn's grades had vastly improved and she had been thinking of taking on a summer job at the gallery, studying the pieces of art and ancient artefacts alongside Giles. Shortly after the reading of the Will, Giles had taken over the gallery and had improved it's business ten-fold, even Buffy herself, had fallen back into the flow of college life and was mentally preparing herself for finals. The only person she felt she had to worry about was Spike. She knew he spent his days wandering aimlessly around the house after he'd done most, if not all the chores.

“Hey! I'm home!” She called out as she hung up her coat. “Dawn? Spike?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she walked into the kitchen to start making dinner. She had only just opened the cupboard to pull out a large saucepan when her slayer-enhanced hearing picked up on a sob coming from the basement, followed by a loud crash and a string of obscenities.

“Spike!?” She flew to the basement door, barely managing to miss a head on collision with Dawn.

Together, they raced down the basement stairs, stopping when they came to the bottom, only to face an overwrought Spike.

“Spike?” Buffy asked, stepping around the punching bag that lay on the floor, it's contents strewn across the ground.

“What is it? What happened?” Dawn brushed past Buffy to where Spike had fallen to his knees on the floor. Looking down, she noticed the piece of ivory paper that was clutched delicately in his hands. “You read it.” She breathed. “Finally.” She knelt beside him and rested her hand on his arm.

“Yeah I read it. Three bloody times.” His words caught on his sobs.

“Read what? Huh?” Buffy's faced filled with confusion.

Spike lifted the letter towards her, when he felt her take it he could hold it in no longer. His resolve broke and he burst into tears, his body shaking, his body shaking with the ferocity of his emotions.

Dawn looked up at Buffy and took a deep breath at the warring emotions on her sister's face. She checked her emotions and pulled Spike to her in a warm embrace. “It's okay Spike.” She whispered softly as he clutched at her tiny body with his vampiric strength.

Buffy looked up from the letter, her eyes overflowing with silent tears. Quietly, she dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around the blond vampire and Dawn.

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear, “Thank you for loving her so much, for being a good friend and for making her happy.” She squeezed the two of them tighter.

“My pleasure Pet. She was a wonderful lady your mum. I'll always remember that.” He buried his face in Buffy's hair. “You two are more like her then you'll ever know.” He smiled through his tears as he remembered her stubbornness that could rival both Buffy and Dawn's put together.

“Uh, guys?” Dawn choked out. “Oxygen becoming an issue.”

Both Buffy and Spike laughed and released their hold on the younger girl.

“Thanks.” She smiled and brushed away her own tears. “Does this ‘Legal Guardian’ thing mean I have to call you ‘Dad' now?” Dawn looked at Spike and smiled sheepishly.

“You read my letter?” Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Dawn! How could you? That was personal!” Buffy chastised as she stood up.

“Yeah, well, Spike wasn't going to read it. He was going to let it go through the washing machine.” The young brunette stood and faced her guardians indignantly. “And besides, I let him read my letter. Fair's fair.”

“I don't care Dawn. It was wrong and you should know better.” Buffy glared at the younger Summers.

“Buffy, it's okay.” Spike smiled. “And no, you definitely don't have to call me ‘Dad'. Besides, I'm too young to be a dad.”

“No way!” The girls said in unison.

“Too young to be a father to anyone born in the Triassic age maybe.” Dawn eyed him warily.

“You're old enough to be Giles' great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great - ” Buffy counted off on her fingers.

“Okay Slayer, we get the point.” He gave a hearty chuckle and turned to tuck the letter under his mattress.

“But, honestly, I'm happy to know you made her feel so special Spike. Out of all the people she could of befriended and trusted, I'm glad it was you.”

“Me too.” Dawn smiled and threw her arms around his waist in a bear hug.

“My pleasure.” He smiled and hugged the girl back. “Now, c'mon, this isn't getting that literature assignment done and I've got to heat up dinner.”

“Yes sir,” Dawn smiled and headed up the stairs.

“You cooked?” Buffy asked incredulously.

“I did. Fettuccini cabonara with home made garlic bread and cream sauce.” He grinned as he followed Buffy upstairs. “I figured that, I should get in my hand at cookin' for you lot before the Witches get home and take over the kitchen.”

“But, I didn't see anything when I walked in the kitchen.” Buffy pushed open the door and rushed around the kitchen shutting the blinds.

“Did you even look at the stove?” He asked, pointing to the large pot sitting atop one of the burners.

“Oh.” Buffy smiled and gave him a quick hug. “Thanks Spike. For everything.”

“You're welcome Slayer, now, if you don't mind, I've got to help the Bit with her homework. You can start the salad.”

“Okay… Dad.” Buffy grinned and opened the fridge, pulling out tomatoes, lettuce and onions.

“Argh! I never should of bloody let you read that thing.” He glared at her before yelping as the front door opened, letting in a shaft of late-afternoon sunlight.

“Sorry Spike. Read what?” Giles asked as he walked in through the front door. “Hello Dear Heart.” He smiled as Buffy walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before leading him into the darkened kitchen.

“Spike let me read his letter that Mom wrote him before she died. It was so… lovely.” She smiled up at Giles before continuing. “And that’s really only the best way to describe it. She spoke about their friendship – one I didn’t really know about – and how she was grateful to have a friend like him; stuff like that.”

Noël and Miss Kitty chose that moment to run in from the living room, sliding across the hardwood floor in an attempt to stop from slamming into the counter, at the last moment, Miss Kitty bounced from the floor onto the island counter top, leaving Noël barking at the base of the bench.

“I think it's time I took these two out the back for a little bit.” Buffy smiled and kissed Giles slowly on the lips. “Could you please start slicing onions for our salad? Please?” She stuck out her lower lip and looked up at him with big eyes.

“Only if you promise to…” He leant down and whispered something in her ear, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

“Rupert Giles!” Buffy burst out. “You're supposed to be a mild mannered, British gentleman.”

Giles smiled and lifted her off his lap and rose to start slicing onions. “I'm no more mild mannered then Spike is.”

“You're a real comedienne Honey.” Buffy leaned over and pulled his head towards her for a long kiss. “And, I promise.” She winked at him as she walked outside, Noël and Miss Kitty bounding out behind her.

Buffy grinned as she watched the pets scamper off to play in the grass.

“Hi! Hi! Buffy!” Buffy turned and waved at the twins from next door. “Can we come play with Noël and Miss Kitty?” Isabella asked, already climbing over the fence.

“Bella, you're spose to wait for an answer.” Mitchell proclaimed as he too began to climb the fence.

“It's okay guys. Come on over and play. Does your Mom know you're out here?” She asked as Mitchell's head popped over the top of the fence.

“Mommy! We're at Buffy's place playing with the Kitty and the Doggy.” Isabella's ear-splitting call floated through the two backyards and into both houses.

Amanda came rushing out the back door and to the fence. “Are you sure that's okay Buffy, you can tell them to come home if you want.” The woman smiled brightly over the fence as the twins ran across the back yard to play with Miss Kitty and Noël.

“It's okay Amanda. I promise to send them back in a half hour.” She smiled. “They are really no trouble at all.” Buffy smiled and waved to the twins who were teaching Noël the finer points of fetch.

“As long as you're sure,” Amanda nodded to the younger girl.

“Positive. You go on inside and take a break while they're out here blowing off steam. I remember what Dawn was like at that age. Regular ball of energy.” Buffy almost choked on the truth of her words but smiled and waved Amanda on back into the house.

“Alright.” She smiled and looked to where Mitchell was trying to coax Miss Kitty out from under a shrub. “Half an hour you two, and no later. The moment Buffy and Rupert send you home, I want you to come straight back, no arguments okay? Thank you so much Buffy.” She waved and wandered back into the house to the chorus of “Yes Mommy.”

Buffy sat on the steps and smiled at Isabella chasing Noël around the backyard with a tennis ball. “Guys, you want a drink of lemonade?” She called out and smiled as they ran up to her, throwing their small arms around her neck.

“Yes please.” Isabella smiled and called for Noël and Miss Kitty to follow.

Buffy rose and took each of their hands, “Well, come on then. We'll go see what Giles has in the kitchen yeah?”

Isabella and Mitchell nodded and pushed open the door to the kitchen. “Hi! Hi! Giles!” Isabella greeted him brightly as she let go of Buffy's hand and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Hello Mr. Giles.” Mitchell smiled shyly and sat down next to his sister, after two months of friendship with the Summers-Rosenberg-Barret-Giles household, he was still very much in awe of the tall gentleman.

“Ah, good afternoon Isabella and Mitchell, lemonades all around?” He rinsed off the knife he'd been using and placed it in the dish rack to dry.

“Yes please.” They said in unison before breaking into giggles.

Giles smiled and poured the lemonade before handing it to them on the kitchen table.

“I'll go tell Dawn and Spike to wash up for dinner.” Buffy ruffled Mitchell's hair as she turned to leave the room.

“No need Buffy, we're here.” Spike smiled as he stepped into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

“Spike!” Mitchell jumped up from the table and flew to the vampire, his arms wrapping around his knees.

“Mitchell! Hello. And how's my little snack pack doing today?” He picked up the small boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Good. I can do that kick that you showed me the other time and I showed the coach at school and he said that I should take a self… self… offence class.” The little boy giggled as Spike swung him up onto his shoulders.

“You mean a self-defence class.” Spike smiled as he put the little boy back into his seat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, that's it. Learn karte and tae kon do.” He grinned up at the man. “Even Daddy said it was a good idea, but, we looked into it and there was no where to have it in Sunnydale.” He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. “But, will you still teach me Spike?” He looked up hopefully, his eyes wide.

“Sure thing Snack pack. The Tiny Bit too. How about it Isabella?” He looked to the little girl who nodded vigorously.

“Hey! It's the munchkins from over the fence.” Dawn smiled as she entered the kitchen and leant down to hug Mitchell and Isabella.

“Yup.” Isabella smiled. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She slapped her hand to her forehead. “I got an A in Gym class. We were climbing these rope things and out of all of us, I was the only one who climbed all the way to the top.” She grinned at Buffy and Spike.

“Well done Isabella. I bet your Mom and Dad were very proud.” Buffy bent down and gave her a tight hug.

“Yup.” She nodded enthusiastically and returned to her lemonade.

“I got an A on my spelling quiz.” Matthew smiled at Giles and Dawn.

“Very well done Mitchell. I'm sure your parents were incredibly proud.” Giles held out his hand to shake the tiny one the boy had extended.

“Yup. They stuck it up on the fridge and everything. It even has a gold star stuck on the top.” He smiled as Dawn gave him a hug.

“Okay you two,” Buffy smiled and held out her hands, “time for you to go home. Come on.”

“Awww but we only just got here.” Isabella whined, her face forming a tiny scowl.

“We haven't seen Xander yet.” Mitchell frowned. “I wanted to ask if he'd help me make a bird house for our back yard.”

“I promise that on Saturday, you can come over and ask Xander to help you, he'll be home by then and I'm sure he'll help you build a bird house for your back yard.” Buffy smiled as that seemed to please the little blond boy.

“Okay. Come on Bella. Mommy said it's time to go home now. You know she doesn't like us being out after dark.” Mitchell stood up and reached for his sister's hand.

“Okay. But, can we walk home by ourselves tonight?” She looked to Buffy and Giles who shook their heads.

“Sorry munchkin, but, it's dangerous outside after dark and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Your mommy and daddy would be so sad.”

Isabella sighed and stood up. “Okay.”

“’Bye everyone,” Mitchell waved to everyone as he led Isabella out the back door.

“See you on Saturday.” Isabella smiled and grabbed Buffy's hand.

“I'll be back in a minute.” She pointed to the table. “Dawn, set the table.” She pulled the door shut and followed the two chattering children to their own back door.

Dawn busied herself setting the table, while Giles and Spike finished preparing dinner.

“Knock, knock.” Xander's dark hair poked around the front door.

“Oh my God! Xander!” Dawn flew around the table and flung the door the rest of the way open.

“Yes, please let us stand out here, in the dark at the Slayer's house. It's not like the demons of Sunnydale want her to live a short and miserable life by maiming and killing her friends.” Anya pushed through the door and set her bags on the floor.

“Hello Anya, Xander. When did you two return?” Giles came out of the kitchen carrying the bowl of salad.

“Pretty much just now. We decided a home cooked meal would be great after that stuff on the plane. Kind of made the High School cafeteria meals look five star restaurant quality.” Xander pulled Dawn to him in a tight hug. “Where are the girls?” He let her go and moved to shake hands with Giles and Spike.

“Yes, I must share with them details from our honeymoon. There was this thing Xander did on the first night, with strawberries…” Anya was silenced as Dawn quickly enveloped her in a warm hug.

“Yes, how was Florida ? Fine weather I take it?” Giles blushed slightly at Anya's indiscretions.

“Sunnydale like, with sun and much less demons.” Xander smiled and was almost bowled over by Willow and Tara as they made their way inside out of the darkness.

“Oh hey! You're home!” The redheaded witch smiled and threw her arms around her friends.

“And with presents,” Xander smiled as he released Willow and moved on to wrap Tara in a friendly embrace.

“Yes, Xander said it was custom to return home bearing gifts.” Anya smiled and breathed deeply. “It's good to be home. Florida was just, full of contradictions.”

“Why don't you tell us over dinner, my fettuccini is starting to get cold.” Spike herded them into the dining room. “Niblet, why don't you go and get two extra plates.”

“Where's Buffy?” Willow asked as she sat down between Spike and Tara .

“Yeah, shouldn't she be home by now? She was only taking Isabella and Mitchell home.” Dawn looked up to Giles, her brow furrowed in concern.

“I'm sure she's just stopped for coffee with Amanda.” Giles smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine. “Speaking of which… Xander, Mitchell wanted to ask you if you'd help him build a birdhouse this weekend.”

Xander smiled. “I'd love to. He's becoming a real mini carpenter, won't be long now before he's building houses along with the rest of my crew.”

“Yes, we can give them those dreadful mice when we see them.” Anya raised her glass of wine to her lips and sipped thoughtfully. “I hope they like them.”

“Y-you brought the twins m-mice?” Tara looked up from her salad.

“Yeah, a stuffed Mickey and Minnie.” Xander smiled. “When we were at Disney World, we saw them and they reminded us of them.”

“It was just awful. We were nearly attacked by a six foot tall rabbit.” Anya shuddered.

Willow lifted her fork to her mouth to hide her smile.

“Do you mean Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh?” Dawn asked.

“She does.” Xander grinned. “It was hilarious. We were stopping along Main Street to watch the parade and he came bounding over to us and I swear, she turned seven different shades of pale before running off in the opposite direction, took me half an hour to catch up to her.”

The table erupted into laughter just as Buffy came in from the kitchen. “Xander! Anya! You're home!” Buffy smiled at her friends as she sat down in her place at the end of the table. “I didn't think you would be back until Friday.”

“We decided to come home a few days early. Figured the Hellmouth would not stay quiet for long, so best get home to help avert any impending doom should it come and try to you know, destroy the world.” Xander smiled and continued to regale them with stories from his and Anya's honeymoon.

The chatter continued throughout dinner and well into dessert. It wasn't until there was a sudden lull in the conversation that Giles noticed Spike had remained quiet for most of the meal.

“Spike? Are you alright?” He asked, looking at the vampire with a mix of curiosity and trepidation.

“What? Oh, yeah mate. I'm fine, just thinking is all.” The vampire grinned and looked around the table. “I've come to a decision.” He announced as everyone turned to look at him.

“Is it one that involves a mouse, a dog and a duck?” Anya asked from her place beside him.

“What? No.” He rolled his eyes at the former vengeance demon and continued on. “Matthew was sayin' earlier that, there are no self defence classes here in Sunnydale, so, I was thinkin' why not just start one up? I've got some money set aside from my days with Dru and some from just after those military wankers jammed this chip inside my skull.” He looked around the table again.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do Spike?” Buffy asked from her end of the table.

“What about getting to and from class? You'll die on your first day with all the sunlight.” Dawn looked up from her bowl of ice cream.

“Well, I was thinking, if I hold it in the evening either before or after dinner, I wouldn't have to worry about the burning to a soddin' crisp. And yes, it's really what I want to do.” He looked to Buffy and Giles. “Sunny Hell is just crawling with big uglies and people are just walking around with no clue on how to defend themselves. The death rate would be a lot less if they had any bloody clue on how to protect themselves from the likes of vampires. What do you think?”

“I think that's a brilliant idea Spike. And, I don't know why anyone hadn't thought of it before.” Giles smiled kindly at the blond vampire before looking to Buffy.

“Actually,” Willow spoke up from her place. “They have thought of it before, but, the owner and teacher of the class, died before it could really do any good. Vampires.”

“Well, I think you should go for it.” Xander nodded and clapped Spike on the back. “Saves you sitting around being bored during the day, you could work on lesson plans and teachings and I can help you set up punching bags and things like that.”

“Buffy?” Spike looked to her as she sat silently at the table, sipping at her coffee.

“You'll need help.” She replied. “Someone to run the reception area of the class, to make bookings and such. Dawn will help you. Consider it a part time job.” She silenced her sister before she could even open her mouth to object.

“I take it you like the idea then, Pet.” Spike continued to watch her.

“I think it's a great idea. We can look for a suitable place for the classes to be held tomorrow during the day and we can take you to check them out tomorrow night during patrol.”

Spike let out a much-unneeded breath as he relaxed back in his seat.

“Just one thing.” Buffy continued.

“Anything Slayer.” He looked to her again.

“If you plan on teaching little kids, do NOT get all vamp on them. I'll stake you myself if you frighten so much as one child.” Her eyes showed how serious she was.

No matter how many of them said that the twins were pesky and at times, unbearable, they had each grown to love them. The innocence they displayed as well as the strength and determination was enough to win over the entire Scooby Gang who had seen enough death and destruction to dissuade any kind of hope.

“On your mother's grave.” He replied. His eyes baring the truth of his words and promise.

The rest of the table had watched on silently as the Slayer and her former enemy came to an agreement that they knew would never be broken.

“So, it's settled then, Spike's going to be teaching people how to kick his ass. Just great.” Xander spoke up after the silence became too much and the table burst into riotous laughter.


	14. Telling the Gang II

Anya ran in through the front door, her eyes wild and bright. “Buffy?” Her voice bordering on hysteria, “ Willow ? Tara ?”

The back door slammed open and Buffy rushed to the front room. “Anya? What is it? Demon? Is someone hurt?”

Anya shook her head and burst into tears. Buffy's face became overshadowed with confusion as she took the girl into her arms.

“ Willow ! Tara !” She called up the stairs.

Moments later, the young witches had raced down the stairs, and came face to face with the crying ex-vengeance demon and The Slayer.

“What is it Buffy? What's wrong?” Willow looked between the two girls. “Is it Xander? What's happened?”

“A-Anya?” Tara took the weeping girl into her arms as Buffy closed the front door.

“What's this?” Buffy asked, picking up the brown paper bag that had fallen to the floor just inside the door.

“It'll be okay Anya. What happened?” Willow asked the girl softly. “Where's Xander?”

Between gulping sobs and sniffles, the girl calmed down. “No. It's not Xander. He's at the shop. With Giles and Spike, they're, they're going over some new plans for the Self Defence class.” She reached for the paper bag Buffy still held. An eerie calm washed over her and she sat at the bottom of the stairs. “He said it wasn't a good time. I tried telling him three days ago, but he said it wasn't a good time.” She pulled a tissue from her purse. “I asked him what he thought about Bekky and Matthew and he said he was glad that, while he adores them, he's glad that they aren't his. He wants to become more financially stable before he takes on another burden… He thinks I'm a burden!” She burst into tears again.

“A-Anya, y-you're going to have to t-t-tell us from the very beginning what isn't a good time?” Tara sat beside the weeping woman and stroked her hair softly.

“Please Anya. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on.” Buffy knelt in front of the distraught girl.

“I-I'm pregnant.” Anya replied, barely above a whisper.

“What?” Willow 's eyes popped open in shock. “Th-that's great news Anya. Congratulations!”

“Oh Sweetie, it'll be alright.” Tara smiled softly and continued stroking her friend's hair.

“Huh?” Buffy asked looking up at the blond Wicca.

Anya sighed and looked up at The Slayer. “I asked Xander what he thought about having children. And, he said he wanted to wait until he was more financially stable before taking on the burden of children. When I tried to tell him three days ago, he said it wasn't a good time, then, when I tried to tell him again this morning, he said it wasn't a good time.”

“Oh.” Buffy and Willow replied in unison.

“Are you one hundred percent sure you're pregnant?” Willow asked moving to sit on the stairs with the others.

“Well, all the signs are pointing that way. I just, have to take the test.” Anya sniffled again. “What if he decides that he doesn't want to have babies with me? What if he wants me to do something horrible like get rid of it or give it away? I was under the impression that you don't give babies away. They aren't like stock. You can't exactly trade them for money, goods or services, it's considered illegal in this and three other dimensions.” She looked up to her three closest female friends. “What am I going to do?”

“Is that what's in the bag Anya? A pregnancy test?” Buffy asked gently, her hand covering Anya's.

“Several.”

“Well, w-why don't w-we go up and have you take this test?” Tara spoke so softly; she stood and led the others upstairs.

As the girls settled on the bed in Tara and Willow 's room, Buffy reached into the bag and pulled out the first pregnancy test, “Anya, you bought so many.” She looked quizzically at the ex-demon.

“That's right,” She nodded. “One for each of us.” She stood and took the bag from Buffy and passed one to Tara and Willow before handing Buffy the last one from the bag.

“Uh, sweetie?” Tara looked from the test in her hand back to Anya.

“It's really quite simple; all you have to do is urinate on the plastic stick.” Anya turned and looked towards the two girls on the bed.

“Anya? Tara and I are lesbians, it's a sure fire protection against falling pregnant.” Willow looked disdainfully at the box in her hand.

“Not really, I've heard about lesbian couples getting pregnant all the time.”

“But, Anya…” Willow 's face had begun to form her famous ‘resolve' look.

“It's okay Sweetie, we'll take the test with you, but don't be surprised if Willow and I aren't pregnant.” Tara 's hand covered her lover's and she shook her head slightly, silencing any argument that Willow had formed in her head.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I'm on the pill Anya, and Giles and I do practice the whole ‘safe sex' thing.” She looked down at the box in her hand before continuing. “But, I'll pee on the stick if it'll make you feel better.”

Anya smiled softly before sniffling. “What'll I do if I really am pregnant?” She looked around the room at the other three girls.

“Why don't w-we just take the test first and we'll c-cross that bridge when we come to it?” Tara rose and smiled, “I'll even go first if you like.” She crossed to the bathroom and closed the door silently behind her.

A few minutes later, the Witch's blonde head poked through the door. “Who's going next? A-also, we should set a timer, j-just in case we for-forget about them.” She stepped out of the bathroom. “Who's next?” She looked at the other three girls.

“Do I really have to pee on the stick?” Willow asked as she stood up.

“Yes.” Anya replied. “You never know. You might be pregnant.”

Willow rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, she was back out again, holding the test with a piece of tissue paper. “Okay, your turn Buffy.” She grinned at her best friend.

“Why do I have to go next? This was Anya's idea, I say she goes next.” She looked across at her best friend.

With her infamous resolve face firmly in place, she pointed to the bathroom. “Go, now. Anya can go last.”

Sighing, Buffy stomped into the bathroom and closed the door a little too firmly. “I'm on the pill, Giles wears a condom, and we have been one hundred per cent safe. Eww, stupid stick.” The toilet flushed again for the third time and the water ran. Opening the door and nursing the stick with a piece of tissue, Buffy directed Anya into the bathroom.

As Anya left the bathroom, her face wrinkled. “That is the single most disgusting thing I've ever had to do. Well, except for this one time when Xander thought it would be romantic to lick chocolate –“

“Ooookay! Who's first for their results?” Buffy raised her eyebrows towards Tara and pointed at the small stick she held in her hand.

“What does the box say?” Willow passed the bag to Buffy.

“Blue if it's a baby, pink if it's not.” She dumped the bag and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well baby?” Willow looked up to Tara who smiled gently.

“It's pink. Sorry Anya.” Tara sat down next to Buffy. “Okay Will, your turn.”

“Same deal.” Buffy looked at the box in her hand. “Blue if it's a baby, pink if it's not. Anya got all the same test.”

“Well? Are you going to be a Lesbian mother?” Anya prodded from her place at the writing desk.

“It's pink.” Willow smiled gratefully at her girlfriend. “Thank the Goddess for being gay.”

Tara giggled. “Okay Buffy. Is your time up yet?”

“Just about, three more minutes to go.” Buffy looked up at Anya.

“What are you going to do if you are pregnant Anya?” Willow asked looking at the frightened girl.

“I'm going to keep It., whether Xander likes it or not.” She sighed as she looked down at the stick. “This small human child will be a part of me. He'll have to love it… right?” She looked up to the three girls sitting on the bed.

“Of course he'll love it Anya.” Buffy placed her test on the nightstand and moved to hug the ex-vengeance demon.

“Darn tootin'” Willow threw her test in the rubbish and nodded her head emphatically. “Have you seen him with Bekky and Matthew? He is going to be a great Dad Anya. I know he will. And, I should know, we've been friends for over sixteen years now.”

Suddenly, the timer beside the bed went off. “Anya, sweetie? It's time to check your stick. Remember, blue for a baby, pink if it's not.” Tara smiled kindly at her and nodded her head.

“And, whatever it is Anya, it'll be okay. You've got us.” Buffy hugged the girl tighter as she peeked to see the result. “Congratulations.” She whispered softly.

“Oh God!” Anya cried as she saw the blue spot on the stick. “What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Xander that, he's going to be a father? He's going to hate me for this.” She reached for a clean tissue as she began to cry.

“It's okay Anya. We'll help you out.” Buffy looked to the other two girls, joy and excitement spread across their faces. “Can you guys go downstairs and call the others, tell them, family dinner tonight. We'll be right down.”

Buffy took the test from Anya's shaking hands and rose from her crouched position. “Do you want to keep this Anya?”

Anya nodded. “I want to show Xander.”

“Okay.” Buffy slipped the test back in its box and handed it to Anya to put in her purse. “You want to go down now?”

“Yes. That would be pleasant.” Suddenly, the room was lit with her smile. “I'm going to have a baby Buffy.” She grinned as she slipped the box inside her purse. As she reached the door, she stopped abruptly, making Buffy slam into her. “You didn't check your test. You must check it now.”

Rolling her eyes, Buffy walked back to the nightstand and picked up her forgotten test. “I told you Anya, I'm not pregnant. Giles and I use a condom, and, I'm on the pill. We've been totally safe.” Buffy looked down at the small white stick. “Oh God,” was all that escaped her lips before she fainted.

“Buffy?” Anya was at her friend's side in less then a moment. “Buffy!” She shook the Slayer's shoulder. “ Willow ! Tara ! Hurry!” She reached down to the pregnancy test that Buffy had dropped just before she fainted, “Safe my ass.” She whispered as the others ran up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

“Anya? What is it?” Willow was the first in the bedroom door. “Oh my God! Buffy!” The redhead fell to her knees and shook the Slayer. “What happened, Anya? Was it demon? Did you see anything?”

The young girl grinned and waved the test in the air. “Buffy's pregnant!” Her smile lit the room and she burst into giggles. “She saw the test and just fainted.” She handed the test to a shocked Tara and bent over the fallen Slayer one more time. “Buffy?” She shook the girl's shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. “Should we slap her?” She looked to Willow who frowned and shook her head.

“We could probable get a glass of cold water and dump it on her face.” The redhead looked around for a glass on the nightstand.

“You do that Will, and I swear I will kick your ass.” Buffy began to slowly sit up. “The test! It was wrong right? I was just seeing things?” She looked to Anya who shook her head.

“I-I'm sorry Buffy, b-but, the test is blue. You said yourself, Blue for a baby, pink if it's not.” Tara held the test out for Buffy to take a closer look.

“Oh God, Giles is going to kill me. In the ‘so not coming back, no magic’s, no spell, staying in the ground', kind of way.” She sat up against the bed and took the test from Tara . “What am I going to tell him?” She looked to her friends. “How am I going to protect the people of Sunnydale if I'm pregnant? No way is Giles going to let me patrol and fight the good fight if I'm having a baby.” Her brow furrowed in anxious concern.

“I think its neat Buffy.” Willow smiled and hugged her best friend. “You're gonna have a baby!”

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Buffy pushed past the three girls and ran to the bathroom.

“W-we should probably go and call the others, a-and tell them we're having a f-family dinner tonight.” Tara moved out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Looking from the bathroom door to Anya, Willow sighed, “We should go and get dinner started. What do you feel like eating tonight? “Cause, you know, it's your and Buffy's special night.”

Anya grinned and threw her arms around Willow . “I'm going to have a baby. And you're going to be its Aunt Willow and Xander's going to love it and he'll be a great dad. And I think lasagne and salad would be nice. And we could make Buffy's favourite dessert; Ice cream sundaes with whipped cream and cherries and fudge sauce.”

Willow smiled and hugged her back. “And you'll be a great mom Anya. And we'll all help you, both of you, with everything.” Together, the two girls walked downstairs, giggling and planning on the best way to tell Xander without him choking on his dinner.

Inside the bathroom, Buffy looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face regaining some of its color, “I'm going to have a baby.” She said, slowly letting it sink in. “Giles' baby.” Her face broke into a bright smile and she wiped at the tears in the corner of her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, she smiled, “Thanks Mom.” Putting her hands on her stomach, she turned and walked out of the bathroom, her face glowing with happiness and enthusiasm for the coming night and the following months.

~*~*~*~

Dawn was the first inside, “Hey, what smells so good?”

Taking a deep breath, Xander grinned, “Lasagne, Caesar salad and fresh bread… From Sunnydale's very own Sweet Things Bakery.”

Buffy giggled as they all trooped inside, Spike rushing in with the blanket over his head. “You sure do have a keen sense of smell there Xand.”

“What can I say? It's a talent.” He grinned broadly at her and turned as Anya came into the entry way and swept her into his arms. “What's with the festivities? We having a guest or is there a major apocalypse heading our way and this is like, our last supper?”

“Apocalypse? Buffy, did you have a prophetic dream?” Giles looked at her with confusions written across his face.

“No, no apocalypse. If I'd had a prophetic dream Giles, you would've known about it, trust me.” She smiled and stood up and embraced him tightly. “But, there are some things we need to discuss, family things. So, we figured, why not a family dinner?” She shrugged and smiled, walking into the kitchen.

“So, how did things go down at the self defence class? Willow smiled as she carried the salad into the dining room.

“Great Red,” Spike smiled as he took off his duster and hung it by the door. “Xander said he can install punching bags down one side of the room. And, Dawn, well, she's just your regular little secretary.”

“Yeah,” The young girl grinned as she sat down. “We had four people come in and ask about classes and times and stuff and I helped them all while the guys you know, did the guy thing about installing punching bags.”

Xander smiled and sat down “Yeah, you've had to turn the two classes a week into what, two classes a day now?” He looked at Spike, “You'll be a business man yet.”

“Yes and when you have money problems, you can always ask to see how the books of The Magic Box are set up.” Anya smiled and sat down as Tara bought out the lasagne.

Giles smiled as he finished pouring himself a glass of wine, turning, he lifted the bottle to pour Buffy a glass. Quickly, she turned her glass upside down. “No thank you Giles.” She smiled at his curious gaze before taking the bottle from him and turning and passing it to Xander.

Xander smiled and began to pour him and Anya a glass. Before the first drop could spill from the bottle into the girl's glass, she had turned her glass upside down. “What?” He asked as he looked at the bottle. “It's the same wine we drink every family dinner?” He looked to Willow who shrugged and continued piling salad onto her plate.

“Not thirsty I guess.” Dawn smiled as she poured herself a glass of grape juice.

“Actually, thirst is an issue here. Dawn, could you please pass the grape juice?” Buffy smiled across at her sister and nodded her thanks as the younger Summers handed her the bottle. Pouring her glass Buffy looked around the table at the others and smiled. “Anya?” She held the bottle out to the girl.

“Thank you Buffy.” She took the bottle and began to pour. “It's nice having family dinners don't you think?” Lifting the glass to her lips, she suddenly paled. “Excuse me.” She stood abruptly, knocking over her chair as she made a dash to the bathroom.

“An? Honey?” Xander moved to follow her.

“Sit down Xander, I'll check on her.” Buffy rose and followed Anya to the bathroom.

“She hasn't even eaten anything yet.” Dawn pointed to the plate with untouched lasagne and salad.

“Was Anya feeling ill this morning Xander?” Giles looked back from the door the girls had gone through.

“Nope,” He shook his head. “She wolfed down a plate of waffles and syrup and downed four glasses of water before I even finished my first coffee. Well, at least she didn't seem sick.”

“I-I think she'll be okay.” Tara smiled knowingly.

“Yeah I'm alright.” Anya smiled as she stood in the doorway. “Can someone please get rid of my glass of juice?”

Tara nodded it and rose to take the glass out to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. “You sure?” She handed Anya the glass as she sat back down.

The girl nodded. “Thanks. Just, the smell of that juice, it reminded me of the time, back in the French Revolution, revolting. They didn't have much in the way of sewerage back then, so human waste was…”

“Yes, Thank you Anya for that enlightening story, now, may we please eat?” Giles glared at the girl before she nodded meekly and bent her head to eat her salad.

Sniffling, Anya set about eating her dinner. “Sorry. I guess I just didn't think.”

“Yes, well, it's okay. I didn't mean to snap. It's been a long day.” Giles smiled apologetically and continued eating.

Nobody noticed the look Anya, Buffy, Tara or Willow shared before Buffy began to clear her throat. “Um, guys?” She looked around the table as one by one all eyes were on her. “We have an announcement to make.” Buffy turned to Anya and smiled. “You first, this was, after all, your idea.”

Anya smiled and took a sip of her water. “I'm pregnant.” She smiled up at Xander.

“What!?” He choked down a mouthful of lasagne and rose from the table.

“Xander!” the four girls admonished. Buffy pulled him back down into his seat with a quick jerk of his arm.

“Okay, Ow! And you're what?” He looked at his wife in utter disbelief and shock. “Since when?” he threw his napkin down on the table.

“Three weeks ago Xander. I've been trying to tell you for three weeks, but you'd never listen to me.” Anya threw down her own napkin and stared at him back. “I didn't mean for this to happen Xander but it has. And you could at least pretend to care. Because, no matter what Alexander Harris, I'm keeping this baby, I don't care if you're not ready for it, I am!” She burst into tears.

“Aw baby, I didn't mean it that way.” His reached over and pulled her to him in a bear hug. Looking around the table, he smiled. “We're having a baby. I… I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad.” He burst out laughing before he began covering the still sniffling Anya in soft kisses.

The rest of the table, stunned into silence by both outbursts began to all talk at once.

“Oh my God! Xander congratulations!” Dawn flew around the table to hug the teary yet smiling couple.

“Well, who knew the whelp was capable of such a thing. Congratulations.” Spike raised his glass and took a long drink.

“Yes congratulations are very much in order.” Giles smiled and raised his own glass to the couple.

“I swear Xander, I was going to take you out the back and hit you so hard if you had of caused an argument.” Willow smiled at her oldest friend. “And you KNOW I can kick your ass. Congratulations.” She reached for Tara 's hand and the two shared a knowing smile at the revelation yet to come.

“Ahem!” Buffy cleared her throat loud enough to be heard over the cacophony of noise around the table.

“Oh, yes, Buffy.” Anya looked up and smiled at the Slayer. “Buffy has something she'd like to say, so everybody, be quiet!”

“Thanks Anya.” She turned to Giles and flashed him one of her brightest smiles. “Don't get so congratulatory just yet Giles.”

“Hmmm?” He looked to Buffy with a questioning look. “Yes Dear One?”

“I'm… well, I'm pregnant too.” She bit her lip as Giles' fork clattered to his plate.

“W-w-what?” He stammered and looked at her curiously. “D-did you just say that, y-you were p-p-pregnant?”

Buffy nodded and smiled, “Most certainly did. I peed on the stick, it came back blue.”

“B-but I-I-I thought…”

“Me too,” She reached for his hand. “I guess we're just accident prone. Are you angry?”

He pulled his glasses off and reached for his napkin, slowly, he began to clean them as he mulled over his response.

“Giles?” Willow looked towards him, her brow furrowed in concern for her best friend.

“Hmm? Willow ?” He looked up and raised his eyebrow.

“R-Rupert?” Buffy touched his arm slightly, her chin wavering. “Are you really that angry?”

His eyes landed on Buffy and he instantly felt regret for taking so long in giving her his answer. Smiling broadly, he cupped her cheek, “You silly woman, why would I be angry?” His eyes were full of love and happiness. “This is the most wonderful thing that can happen to anybody. Why on earth would you think I'd be angry?”

Buffy's hand moved to grip his and she squeezed it tightly. “Then, you aren't angry? We can keep it?”

“Of course we can keep it and no I'm not angry. Whatever made you think such a p-preposterous idea?”

“Slaying,” Anya replied. “We were talking about it while we were making dinner.”

The rest of the table had stayed silent during Buffy's revelation; even Spike had withheld his usual sarcastic comments.

“Oh Buffy,” Giles pulled her to him in an embrace. “It'll be okay, we'll think of something. Nothing will happen to our baby. I'm sure Willow , Tara and I can come up with some kind of protection spell for you and Anya.”

Buffy smiled and hugged him until it was a necessity for him to remind her of the human need for oxygen. “We're gonna have a baby!” She squealed once she loosened her grip.

Dawn flew to her sister's side. “I'm gonna be an Aunt! I'll get to take it shopping and I can baby sit and I'll teach it how to dance. It'll be so great.” She grinned as she wrapped her arms around Buffy and Giles.

“Congratulations Slayer.” Spike smiled and clapped Rupert on the shoulder. “Who knew the watcher was still capable of such things.”

“I'll have you know Spike, that I am fully capable of such things.” Even before the sentence had left his mouth, Giles had turned a shade of bright red. “Yes, well.”

“C-Congratulations Giles a-and Buffy.” Tara smiled brightly at the pair.

“Well, one thing our babies will never be short of Anya is love.” Buffy smiled at the other girl and nodded around the table. “Okay, so, who's up for dessert?”

“What are we having?” Dawn asked as she sat back in her seat.

“Ice cream sundaes with whipped cream, peanuts, cherries and fudge sauce,” Buffy grinned as the image of the sweet dessert filled her mind. “So, who wants?” Buffy looked around the table and noticed Spike had paled at the mention of the sundaes. “Spike?”

“Think I might pass on dessert tonight Slayer. I've had enough ice cream to last me a life time.” He glared at Dawn who stuck her tongue out at him.

“You're the one who said that you'd take me out for all the ice cream we could eat if I got an A on that American history assignment.”

“Yeah, and remind me not to do that ever again. Think I might just settle for a mug of blood in the living room.” He rose to excuse himself and headed for the kitchen. “Congratulations again Buffy, Anya,” He stopped to give each of them a brief hug before going about his business.

Buffy and Anya shared a questioning glance before they both followed him out to the kitchen and set about making dessert.

“You guys go sit in the living room; we'll have dessert in there tonight.” Buffy called through the door to the dining room.

“Yeah, and Xander, Giles, Dawn and Spike, you are all gonna be doing the dishes. Us girls cooked.” Anya smiled at Buffy as a chorus of groans echoed through the kitchen.

“Can you really believe that we are going to be parents?” Buffy stopped scooping ice cream and turned to Anya.

Swallowing the mouthful of whipped cream she had just squirted into her mouth, Anya shook her head. “Before vengeance, there was, well, there was Olaf, he didn't want children.” She sighed. “But, now, I feel as though I've found where I fit in, I'm going to be responsible for a whole other human being. It's, daunting and strangely comforting at the same time.” She returned to spurting whorls of cream onto the ice cream and fudge.

“I get what you mean.” Buffy grabbed a handful of chopped peanuts and began dumping them on top of the sundaes. “It's like, this one tiny thing, is going to dependant on us for at least eighteen years. And, then there are other things to worry about like, broken arms, parent-teacher nights at school, first dates, and first proms. There's just so much.” Buffy took the can of whipped cream and sprayed some into her mouth. “You think we'll be any good at it?” She looked to Anya.

Anya smiled, “I think we'll be great.” She began lifting the sundae bowls onto a tray. Putting a bowl down, she turned to Buffy. “If Xander and I have a girl, I'd like to name her Joyce.”

Buffy took the knotted cherry stem from her mouth and turned to Anya, tears shining brightly in her eyes. “You'd do that?”

Anya nodded. “Joyce's letter to Xander and I made me think… a lot. I'd really like to name our baby Joyce if we have a girl.”

Buffy threw her arms around the ex-vengeance demon's neck and held her tightly. “I think she'd like that.”

“Hey! Pregnant ladies! Where's that dessert?” Dawn called from the living room.

“It'll be there, when it gets there Dawn Summers, and not a minute later!” Buffy called out as she pulled back from Anya, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. “Thank you.” She whispered as she finished placing the bowl of cherries on the tray.

“You're very welcome.” Anya smiled brightly and swatted at her own tears. “Your mother was a caring and well mannered woman. I can only hope our child will be as kind as she was.”

Buffy grinned. “It will be. And it will be loved.”

“Food!! Bring out the food!” Xander called from the living room. There was a moments silence as both Buffy and Anya counted to three before a loud slap was heard and a resounding “Ow.” From Xander.

“We better get this in there before it all starts to melt.” Buffy gave Anya another quick hug and picked up the first tray and followed the other girl out of the kitchen.

“What took you so long? I'm wasting away to nothing here.” Xander smiled as Anya handed him a bowl of ice cream.

“Wasting away to nothing Xander?” Giles looked up from his paper. “Hardly.”

“Are you implying that I'm fat?” Xander joked as he poked himself in the stomach.

“No, I'd say you're more robust then fat.” Giles smiled and accepted his sundae from Buffy. “Thank you.”

“No Xander, I'm saying you're fat.” Anya grinned as she poked him in the tummy and giggled. “But, like that girl on that Jerry Springer show said, the bigger the cushion, the harder the pushing.”

Xander turned bright red up to the tips of his ears. “An, Honey, what have we talked about?”

“What? But, Jerry Springer is a national past time. If it wasn't, then it wouldn't be allowed to air on the television, the ratings commission wouldn't allow it.” She curled up into the corner of the couch.

“It's okay Xand; I think we can let it slip this one time. Cos, hey, everybody loves to watch Springer.” Buffy smiled at Anya.

“Not everybody likes Springer Buffy.” Dawn pointed to Giles and snickered.

“Well, everybody except Giles that is.” Buffy giggled behind her spoon.

“I just don't understand the concept of the show.” He began, folding his paper and looking up. “It's a television show on which people appear and berate themselves to an unforgiving public, who then show just how arrogant and imbecilic people en masse can be at times.”

“Hey, what happened to children en masse being gracious?” Buffy placed her empty bowl on the coffee table and began to place cherry stems in her mouth, knotting them with her tongue. She smiled as Giles blushed.

“Yes, well, e-e-every now and then p-people surprise you.” He smiled and looked at Spike and Xander, a question in his eyes. At their nod, he cleared his throat. “It has come to my attention,” He began slowly. “That, with our current situation here,” He indicated the four girls, himself and Spike. “And the soon to be addition of our baby,” He beamed at Buffy. “That, I think, we should move into a much larger house.” He looked around and waited for someone to protest. When all was silent, he continued, “One that would accommodate all of our individual needs.”

“You mean sell Mom's house?” Dawn asked from her place on the rug, a frown creasing her forehead.

“Hear him out Niblet.” Spike reached down and smoothed her hair.

“We wouldn't necessarily have to sell your mother's house Dawn. We could lease it, until you're old enough and if you want to, you could move into it on your own.” He looked down at her and smiled.

“Why?” Buffy asked softly from her place on her mother's favourite armchair.

“Well, I was thinking about it, for a while. Since your birthday party in fact. With Spike staying here on a much more permanent basis now, and now that Tara's moved back in, we could all perhaps do with a little bit of our own space.”

“Giles, do you want us to move out?” Willow looked at him sadly. “Cos you know, we will if you want. I'm sure Tara and I can get a dorm on campus.”

“Will, I think you should let him finish explaining first.” Xander patter her knee and smiled.

“Okay, but, I'm just saying.” She turned back to Giles and motioned for him to continue.

“There's a rather large house, on Crawford Street . There are thirteen bedrooms, three floors, not including the basement and the attic, a large kitchen and dining room, an incredibly large living room, a library.” He stopped talking and looked at Buffy.

She nodded slowly, “I can see what you're saying. But, thirteen rooms? What would we do with the rest of them? Spike would have his choice of either attic or basement, maybe even a room of his own, and that'd leave something like, eight rooms left, seven after the baby is born.”

“Well, that's where we step in.” Xander smiled and reached for Anya's hand. “You and Anya are gonna need as much protection as possible when word spreads that, the Slayer and her friend are pregnant. And, our apartment is just the one bedroom. We'd have to move anyway when the baby is due just so he or she could have a room of its own.”

“You decided this without me Xander?” Anya looked to him. “I though we were equals in this marriage.” She looked to Buffy and sighed. “What do you think Buffy? Could we really handle two screaming babies in the one house?”

Buffy looked around the room. Three hopeful sets of eyes on her, “Tell you what. You guys show us this house tomorrow. And let me think about it a while. Actually, let all of us think a while.” She looked to the other girls who nodded. “And, us five,” she indicated, her, Anya, Dawn, Willow and Tara, “Will discuss it, and let you know what we think okay?”

Giles smiled and nodded. “Of course Dear One.”

“Thanks.” Buffy stretched and looked up at the clock. “I think I'm going to do a quick patrol and then come home and head straight for bed.”

“I'll come with you Pet.” Spike stood up and grabbed his duster. “Bed time Dawn.” He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. “You've had a busy day.”

“Yeah, I think Anya and I are gonna, head home now too.” Xander smiled and pulled Anya to her feet. “We've got a lot to talk about, and a lot to celebrate.”

Anya grinned, “I've read in magazines that, sexual intercourse won't hurt the baby.”

Xander blushed and grabbed his jacket. “Thanks for dinner Buff. And, congratulations to the both of you.”

“Yes, you too,” Giles walked the four of them to the door and waved goodnight as Xander and Anya hurried to their car. “Buffy, after tonight's news, I really do wish you wouldn't go and patrol.”

“Don't be silly Rupert, I'll be fine. You on the other hand,” She pointed to the kitchen. “I'll be back soon, I promise, and then you and I will have a long talk about our baby.”

“I'll watch her back Rupes; bring her back to you in one piece.” Spike slid a stake up his jacket sleeve and moved down the front stairs.

Standing on tiptoe, Buffy leaned up and kissed Rupert on the cheek softly. “I'll be back soon, promise. Then we can celebrate on our own.” She smiled and hopped down the stairs and joined Spike. “Demons don't wait.”

They walked off and down the street, Giles smiled as he heard them arguing about Spike's smoking. Turning back inside and closing the door, he looked at the kitchen. “Bloody hell,” he rolled his eyes. “Why is it I always seem to be left with the clean-up?”


	15. New Home, New Beginning

She rolled over and into her lover's arms. “Morning,” She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. “Did you sleep well?” Buffy looked up and into Giles' bright green eyes.

He nodded as he smiled down at her. “We're going to have a baby.” His voice filled with awe. His hand snaked between them until it came to rest over her stomach, “I-I wasn't even s-sure it was p-possible. The Council would frown upon it, surely.”

“Yeah, but, since when did I ever do anything that The Council was enthused about?” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. “You know us; we never play by The Council's rules.”

Giles laughed and bent his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. “You are truly, an amazing woman.”

“You're just as amazing.” She smiled and rolled them over until she was on top of him, her head bent down to capture his mouth in a kiss that escalated from soft and tender, to hard and passionate, her hair falling around them to form a curtain from anyone that may barge in.

He moaned softly as she stretched out on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. “Buffy…” He whispered, his hands coming up to caress her breasts as he captured her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. At her soft moan he moved one of his hands to the back of her head, pulling her down in a hard kiss as he thrust his hips up gently.

Smiling against his mouth, she broke away from the kiss and began to slide down his body. Pressing her mouth to the hollow of his throat, she drew one hand down his body, caressing the soft flesh of his belly as she made her way to the waistband of his boxer shorts. Hooking two fingers under the elastic band, she stripped him of his last vestige of clothing that was between them. Grinning up at him from her position near his feet, she pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor where it joined his already discarded boxer shorts.

Smiling in return, Giles pulled himself into a sitting position wrapping Buffy's legs around his waist, bringing her closer to him. She smiled her eyes bright with the love that had passed between them. Shifting up slightly, Buffy guided him to her; sinking his cock into her tight channel as she lowered herself back down. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he looked up at her face, a mask of concentration and desire. Reaching up, Giles pulled her face closer until they were locked in a deep, passionate kiss until their need for oxygen pulled them apart. As Giles shifted slightly underneath her, Buffy grinned and began a slow rising and falling as began to ride him, using his shoulders to keep her balance.

His hands gripped her hips, controlling the pace at which she thrust down upon him. His eyes travelled across her body, only to settle on the firm breasts bobbing in front of him. Tilting his head forward, he caught one of her rosy nipples in his mouth; the soft pants she had been emitting turned to mewls of pleasure as he teased the hardened bud with his tongue.

As he continued to nuzzle her breasts, Giles held Buffy closer. He could feel his own release approaching quickly as her slick channel contracted around him. Sliding one of his hands down across her hip, he trailed his fingers through the damp next of dark curls of her sex, seeking out the distended bundle of nerves. As he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, Buffy lifted his head for her eyes to meet his and it was then that he noticed the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Suddenly their bodies tensed as their climax threatened to wash over them. Dipping her head momentarily, Buffy caught Giles' lips in a hard kiss before each of them threw their heads back and cried out their release. As they came back down, Buffy slumped forward toppling them both to the mattress. Their short gasps of laughter where broken only by their loud moans as their landing sent Giles' deeper inside of her.

“It should always be like that.” Buffy grinned before kissing him softly.

“Hmm?” He replied, his hand caressing her soft, golden hair.

“When we…” Buffy was cut short by a brief knock at the door and someone clearing their throat.

“B-B-Buffy?” Came the tentative voice from the other side of the door.

“Just a second!” She called out as she pulled away from Giles to reach for her robe on the floor at the side of the bed. She had to stifle a laugh as Giles, in his haste, rolled; entangled in the bedclothes and fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Opening the door slightly, her robe pulled tightly around her naked body, she smiled brightly. “Morning Tara ,” She opened the door a little wider and stepped into the hall. Giles, caught off guard by Buffy opening their bedroom door wider, tripped again in an effort to cover his semi-naked form.

Biting her tongue, Buffy closed the door against his string of obscenities. “What's up?” She grinned at the blushing girl.

“D-Dawn and Willow were wondering if you a-and G-Giles wanted to have some breakfast b-before we leave to see the house.” She grinned slightly and pointed to the clock on the hall table. “It's almost eleven and A-Anya and Xander are going to m-meet us there at half p-past.”

Buffy's eyes grew wide. “Ten minutes tops! Coffee, tea, toast and fruit,” She opened the bedroom door again and flew inside, kicking it closed as she began a race around the room for clothes to wear. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out underwear and socks, before heading to the closet and tossing a summer dress on the bed.

As she entered the bathroom, she heard Giles' soft voice floating about the sound of the running water. “Giles, what are you doing?” She exclaimed as she pushed the shower curtain aside.

Again, caught off guard, he spun around, dropping the bottle of shower gel he had been using. “Well, it appears that I am having a shower in order to remain hygienically clean and naturally, because I want to smell like peaches and cream.” He waved the bottle of liquid soap in her face after he bent to retrieve it from the floor.

“Well, get out!” She threw her robe over the sink and stood there looking at him.

The room was filled with silence, save for the sound of running water. After a moment, a giggle burst forth and Buffy couldn't help it, she clutched her sides and doubled over. Giles followed shortly, his hearty chuckle echoing throughout the tiled room.

“Move over.” Buffy smiled between giggles as she stepped into the shower.

As she stepped in front of him under the warm spray, Giles' hands went around her middle to rest lightly over her stomach. His face full of awe at the mere thought of the life growing inside the woman he loved. In truth, he could not have been more proud of her; she had overcome everything that the world had thrown her way, death, Quentin Travers, being torn from Heaven by those she held dear to her, an absentee father… Through it all, he had seen her rebel and mature, making her the woman who would bare his child. Giles had to squeeze his eyes shut as tears threatened to overcome him.

Buffy grinned as she ran the soft scrub over her chest and arms before letting the water wash the softly scented suds away. They had spent most of the night talking about the house they were to look at, including plans for the upcoming baby and her safety. Turning in Giles' arms, she looked up at him, caught off guard by the emotions playing across his face, pride, awe, and happiness. She ran her fingers down his cheek before standing on tip toe and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“We should go,” Buffy whispered, “Otherwise Dawn will come crashing through the door to make sure we're ready to leave and that is one therapy bill I really don't want to have to pay.”

He chuckled as he reached behind her to turn off the taps before helping her from the shower. “I'm sure she'd get over it.” They towelled off and got dressed, heading downstairs to face the impatient crowd gathered in the kitchen.

Dawn looked up as they entered, hand in hand and smiled up at the happy pair, her jacket already wrapped around her shoulders. Bouncing out of her seat, she headed for the back door, “Good, we can leave now.” She opened the door, ready to head for the car.

“Dawn, I really do think a modicum of patience would be more appropriate.” Giles chastised her lightly before sitting down and sipping at his now tepid cup of tea.

“I have been patient since seven this morning Giles.” She whined before closing the door and slumping back into her chair. Dawn rolled her eyes. She was happy that Buffy had found her place with Giles, he was a much better partner for her then anyone else Buffy had been with, and most importantly, he loved her more then life itself as he'd so adamantly told her when she'd given him the third degree about just what their relationship meant to him; but that didn't make him safe from the same teasing she'd afforded the other men Buffy had dated previously. “And now, because you decided to spend most of your morning ‘having orgasms' as Anya would put it, we're going to be late and we're not going to get to see the house.”

At Dawn's comment about their morning, both Slayer and Watcher turned evil glares on the young woman, while Tara and Willow sat by the breakfast bar, twin looks of astonishment on their faces.

“I'm gonna kill her.” Buffy grumbled into her orange juice, her cheeks turning beet red.

“Yes, remind me to have a talk with Anya and Xander later on this afternoon about privacy and what not to say around children.” Giles' glare still burned into Dawn, but he couldn't keep the tiny smirk from playing at the corners of his mouth.

“HEY! I am not a child!” She began to protest, her arms crossing her chest as she pouted.

Buffy smirked as she downed the orange juice Tara and placed in front of her. “Can we at least have breakfast Dawn?” She asked as she popped an apple slice into her mouth, “Not all of us have the luxury of being in bed at a decent hour.”

“It's not my fault you were out in the small hours of the morning killing things.” The younger girl griped; her arms crossed over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy picked up a buttery slice of toast as Giles put his cup down. “The house isn't going anywhere Dawn, it'll still be there in ten minutes.”

“This is the Hellmouth…” She began to protest.

“Keep whining like that Dawn, and I'll make you stay here while we go check out the house.” Buffy smirked as her sister turned a stony glare towards her.

Sighing, Giles rose before the argument could spiral out of control. “I believe we should be going now.” He smiled down at Dawn as she jumped up and flew out the door squealing happily.

Willow grinned as she came down the stairs. “We're leaving now?” She asked hopefully as she came to stand beside Tara , her arms going around the curvy blonde's waist.

“Either that, or Giles is trying to placate Dawn so we can eat.” Buffy smirked as she finished off another slice of toast.

“Really Buffy,” Giles sighed. “I would never try to mollify Dawn just so we could eat in peace.” He reached down and snatched up the last piece of toast before Buffy could blink. “Besides, we really must be going; Xander and Anya will most likely be waiting.”

Tara and Willow smiled as the slipped on their jackets before heading out to the car.

“I still can't believe you're both pregnant.” Willow grinned brightly as they left the house.

“You and me both Will.” Buffy smiled brightly as Giles slung his arm around her shoulder. “I think if it hadn't have been for Anya, I'd probably still be passed out on the bedroom floor.”

Waiting until the two witches were safely out of ear shot, Buffy turned to face Giles whose face was red from his barely suppressed laughter, “And you, don't even get me started ‘I would never try to mollify Dawn…'” She told him in her best British accent, her jaw clenched tight to keep from bursting into giggles herself. “One of these days, she'll kick you in the shin and it'll be your own fault.” She smirked and shook her head, “I swear you're as bad as each other.”

Giles collected their jackets from the stand by the back door and held Buffy's out to her as he grinned, “I can't very well help it if she makes it easy for me to pick on her, aside from Spike, she's the only one who I can actually get away with teasing. You and everyone else don't even give me a chance to get a word in edgewise most of the time.”

Her smile lit up the entire room as she turned to him, watching as he swallowed the last of the toast. “Are you saying we talk too much?” Her eyebrow rose slightly as she awaited his answer.

He put on a look of shock as he gazed down at her, “I would never suggest that you lot talk too much. Why, the very idea would just be absurd.”

“Okay, remember when I first told you, you were abusing sarcasm? Well, you're doing it again.” She smiled and shoved him out the door, pulling it shut behind her. “Come on Watcher Man; let's go see this house before Dawn blows a gasket.”

~*~*~*~

“H-have you thought about what you'd like to have?” Tara asked quietly as she slid into the back seat of the SUV Buffy and Giles had bought just shortly after her birthday.

“I was thinking natural child birth… Although, when my Mom told me the story of the day I was born, it kind of made me think about how natural, natural child birth was with the amount of drugs used to keep you sedated and oblivious to the pain.” Buffy pulled the passenger door closed and buckled her seat belt.

At Tara 's blush, Giles smiled. “Buffy, I do believe Tara was referring to the sex of the baby.” He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out the drive before turning into the street.

“Oh!” She turned in her seat and shot the young Wicca an apologetic look. “Actually, I hadn't really thought about it. I'll just be grateful if it has two arms, two legs, one head, ten fingers and ten toes.” She smiled at the thought of what it would be like to hold her own child in her arms and count each limb and appendage.

“Well, I hope you have a girl.” Dawn piped up. “That way, I can pretty much continue the Summers cycle of torment.” She smirked as Dawn gave her his patented ‘hairy eyeball.' “Kidding… Honest.” She held her hands up in mock surrender. “But, a little girl would be nice.”

Buffy smiled. “I think I'd prefer a little boy.” She smiled at the girls in the back seat. “Can you imagine a mini-Giles running about?” The car was filled with a chorus of oohs and ayah’s as they discussed the cuteness factor of Giles' possible son.

Giles smiled and made his way to the car; unlocking it, he slid in behind the wheel and waited until everyone was belted in before reversing down the drive way and making his way towards the home on Crawford street .

~*~*~*~

As the house came into view, the idle chatter emanating from the back seat came to an abrupt halt and all four girls staring agape at the house that loomed in front of them. It was bigger then any of them had imagined it to be.

Suddenly, a cry from Dawn broke the silence that had settled over the car and she pointed past Tara and out the window, “Look! Xander and Anya are already here!” She cried as the car came to a complete stop in the circular driveway. Unbuckling her belt, she scrambled over Tara 's lap and out the door, racing towards the couple.

“Hey!” Buffy called after her sister, “You could have at least waited until Tara was OUT of the car before crawling over her lap.” Dawn waved her off as she ran up to Xander and Anya, greeting them with hugs before standing beside Anya, her hands on her hips as the pair glared at Xander.

“I-it's okay Buffy,” Tara smiled softly, “If I were her age and I was seeing this place for the first time, I'd climb over anyone who w-was in my w-way too.” Undoing her seat belt, Tara slid out of the car and waited for Willow to come around and join her before the couple made their way to the others.

“Buffy?” Giles asked softly after she'd nodded at Tara and continued to stare, open-mouthed at the house. “Are you alright?”

“Its just… wow. This place is huge Giles.” She turned to look at him, “I mean, do you think we can afford it?” She turned to look at the meticulous front garden, trying to take it all in.

“I know it's a little… bigger… then what any of us are used to, but, our family is rather large and I see no sense in all of us living apart, when in the coming months, we're going to be protecting not one, but two pregnant women. It'll make things a lot easier if we're all together, especially if when it comes to using protection spells and wards.” He smiled down at her and reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And, as for price, I'm sure we can manage it, as Xander is frequently reminding me, the high death toll in Sunnydale makes for low property rates. What would probably cost us, more then likely over one million dollars anywhere else in the world, will probably only cost us a few hundred thousand dollars here in Sunnydale.”

Buffy nodded slowly, “Okay, but, I think we should all chip in. Truly make it OURS. ”

He nodded his agreement before getting out of the car and making his way to her door before opening it and helping her out of the SUV. “Alright then luv, we'll go catch up with the others before the realtor gets here then shall we?”

She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arm around Giles' waist she noticed for the first time, the Anya, Willow , Tara and Dawn had all stepped back from Xander, shaking their heads. “Looks like we've got a stand-off, you don't think they're fighting over rooms already do you?” Buffy asked quietly as she tilted her head to look up at Giles.

“I doubt it, Xander's the only one besides Spike and myself to have seen the interior of the house so far, and he promised to reserve judgment until you and Anya had seen the inside.” He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead before straightening up again.

“It's perfectly suitable; tell ‘em Buff.” Xander pleaded as they approached the small group.

“Tell them what?” She asked, wary of what it was exactly that Xander was trying to get her to agree to.

“Xander thinks that, Alexander Harris Junior is a suitable name for a small and vulnerable child.” Anya supplied before turning her glare back to her husband.

“It is!” He protested, his eyes wide, “What's wrong with being called ‘Junior'?”

“What's right with it?” Dawn commented, staring at him in disbelief.

“Sorry Xand, but, the girls are right.” Buffy smiled apologetically, “Calling your kid ‘Junior' is just plain evil.”

“Exactly!” Dawn grinned and nodded in agreement. “It's like giving every bully on the school playground an open invitation to kick his ass.”

“Fine then, Giles will back me up, right G-Man? I mean, wouldn't you just love a little Rupert Junior?” He turned to the older man, his eyes full of hope as he continued to plead his case.

“Over my dead body.” Buffy and Dawn said simultaneously.

“I'm dreadfully sorry Xander, but, the girls are right, calling any child Junior is atrocious, the poor thing will have to deal with incessant teasing, not to mention, they'll probably get called Junior right up until their dying day, and it's not fair to do that to an innocent child. And how many times do I have to ask you to please never call me that ever again.” He reached up and took his glasses off, cleaning them on the edge of his sweater.

Xander threw his hands up in the air in surrender and turned away from the small group, “Let's just go check out the house before I get a Slayer sized beating from my wife.” His shoulders slumped in defeat as they made their way to the front door.

The five girls giggled at Anya's victory over the name of their child and Giles rolled his eyes, sometimes he found it hard to believe that they had all grown up into the responsible adults he knew and cared for. Draping his arms over both Buffy and Dawn's shoulders, he lead them to the front door giving them each a brief squeeze before the sound of a horn made him turn around. With a small wave and a tiny smile, he watched as the realtor stepped from the car and made her way towards them.

“Good morning Mister Giles, Mister Harris,” she smiled politely at the two men before turning to face the cluster of young women. “Hello, I'm Ingrid Jackson from Sunnydale Homes; you all must be the rest of the family I've heard so much about.” She greeted the girls in turn with a warm handshake before stepping past them to open the double doors leading inside the home. “Mister Barrett not able to make it today then?” She asked as she ushered them inside.

“I'm afraid not,” Giles gave her one of his most charming smiles before placing his hand in the small of Buffy's back. “H-he,” He fumbled for the right excuse.

“He has to work the nightshift tonight, you know how it is, work all night, sleep all day.” Buffy smiled politely as she curled her arm around Giles' waist.

The estate agent smiled and nodded slightly before closing the door and leading them further into the house. “Now, feel free to look around, there are three levels, five if you include the basement and the attic. I'll be here if you have any questions.”

Buffy and Giles watched the others scamper off to different parts of the house, excited squeals and sounds of awe drifting further away as they went deeper into the house. Turning, Buffy smiled politely at Ingrid, “I think I'd like a guided tour if that's okay?” She asked, offering the older woman a small smile.

“No problem,” she grinned and waved her hand in the direction the others had run off to, “It can be a little overwhelming if you go off by yourself.” Turning, she gestured for Buffy and Giles to follow her as she made her way toward the kitchen and dining room area.

Buffy stood in awe at the massive kitchen that spread out before her, which lead to a formal dining room. “Wow.”

“As you can see, the bench tops are all stainless steel, as are the appliances; the dishwasher, the refrigerator, the oven and the stove, as well as the range hood. Now, the stove and the oven are electric, as is the hot water system. All of the windows that you see in the house, including French doors and such leading outside, are double-glazed. Sunnydale can sometimes get quite noisy at night, especially in this part of town, with Weatherly Park being nearby and two of our twelve cemeteries. “Ingrid smiled politely before moving to the dining room.

Giles began to follow when he noticed Buffy was still standing in the door to the kitchen, her mouth agape. Rolling his eyes, he reached for her hand, gently pulling her along.

Snapping out of it, Buffy looked around the kitchen one last time, the walls, as with what she'd seen of the house so far, were wood panelling. “Um, Ms. Jackson?” Buffy asked quietly, her eyes still roaming around the kitchen.

“Oh, Ingrid, please dear. Ms Jackson makes me sound too old.” She smiled and looked at Buffy expectantly.

“The um, the pantry?” She asked looking around the kitchen again.

“Oh dear!” Ingrid grinned, chuckling to herself, “I almost forgot.” She walked up to a large door in the panelling and turned the handle, opening to reveal a large walk in larder.

Buffy's eyes widened as she turned to Giles, “Xander is never to be on kitchen duty, with a pantry that size… We'd go broke in a week if he knew we had a pantry that big. Plus, he'd never fit in the house.”

“Agreed,” Giles smiled and turned to Ingrid, “Please, lead on Ingrid.” He led Buffy through the rest of the house, following the realtor.

Her eyes grew wider as they were taken through each room, her mouth almost dragging along the hardwood floors at times. Even when they'd been shown the basement Buffy had been surprised that there was a small bathroom off to one corner; this, Ingrid had told her, had been used not as a laundry room, but as a rumpus room for the children of the previous owners. The attic had also been equally as spacious and after they'd seen it, she'd pulled Giles' head closer and told him it would be ideal for a place for her to train. He'd nodded his agreement before they returned to the ground level and Ingrid led them outside into the back yard.

“Oh, God, Dawn is going to freak when she sees this.” Buffy muttered as they looked out along the expanse of lawn and the in-ground swimming pool that was set off from the patio.

True to her words, Dawn had found her way into the back yard a few minutes after Buffy, Giles and Ingrid had returned from wandering the garden path so Ingrid could point out the awnings and certain plants and the seven-foot tall fence, which surrounded the back yard, offering privacy to the occupants of the house.

Her scream had the power to not only wake the dead, but also to dust it in its tracks. And with her scream, came the sound of worried voices and thudding feet to see what was wrong and who was being murdered.

“Was that really necessary?” Giles asked the younger Summers, his eyebrow raised slightly as he turned to face her.

“What is it? Dawn?” Xander's voice came from the house shortly before he, along with the other girls appeared.

“Oh, my, God!” She cried, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “There's a pool! Buffy! It has a pool!” She squealed again and clapped her hands before running over to the edge of the swimming pool and gazing into its empty depths. “It's empty,” she said dejectedly, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“I'm so sorry for my sister Ingrid.” Buffy turned to face the older woman after being satisfied that she'd glared at her sister enough.

Ingrid laughed and shook her head, “Don't worry, I've heard far worse things when showing prospective buyers around a house.” Walking over to Dawn, she wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders and led her back to the others, “The estate agent organizes for the pool to be filled before you move in. As well as the upkeep of the lawn, however, after you move in, things like that will be the sole responsibility of the owners.”

Dawn brightened instantly. “Cool.” She moved back to stand with Xander who was trying his best to keep his hand firmly over Anya's mouth.

“Remember what we talked about last night Honey? Stuff like that isn't for a public forum.”

Dawn, Willow and Tara managed to stifle their giggles as Anya glared at her husband before nodding slowly.

Ingrid smiled softly at the couple before taking everyone back inside. “Is there anything else you'd like to know about the house?” She asked when they were all standing back in the foyer.

Looking around at everyone's faces, Buffy turned and smiled brightly at her, “Nope, I think we're all good here.”

“Okay then, well, I'll leave you to talk about it and I'll be waiting in the dining room when you're done.”

“Thank you again Ingrid,” Giles smiled and shook her hand before watching her leave them to it.

“Well?” He turned to face Buffy, his eyes full of hope. “What do you think?”

“I think we should ask the others first.” She smiled and turned to Dawn who was already bouncing up and down.

“Please Buffy? I'll keep my room clean, I'll wash the dishes and never complain; I'll even clean the pool. Just, can we please get this house?” Dawn grabbed her big sister's hands and squeezed the tightly as she pleaded with her.

“Why don't we wait and see what the other's think first before deciding things okay Dawn?” Buffy turned to Willow , Tara and Anya, “Well?”

Willow smiled brightly, “Did you guys see the study? It was enormous! I mean, we'd probably have enough room for every book that was in the old school library.”

Before she could babble, Tara , reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly, “I th-think what she's t-trying to say is, we really like this place, I mean, the back yard alone. W-we could p-probably plant our own herbs and there's e-enough privacy, I-I'm sure we'd n-never get asked what was going on.”

“Anya? What about you?” Buffy turned to the former vengeance demon.

“I want it.” She declared; her arms folded over her chest as she dared anybody to tell her she couldn't have it. “My baby needs to grow up around a good, strong, morally correct family. And when it's born, I'd like it to have a normal family, and seeing as I can't have that, well, I'd rather it be safe then not safe at all.”

Rolling her eyes Buffy smiled and reached over to hug the young woman. Pulling back, she looked around at everyone and smiled, “On ONE condition,” she stated solemnly her eyes turning to face each of them to make sure she had their full attention. “We ALL put in for this place. I want it to be a real, proper family home. I want each of us to own a tiny piece of this place, that way, if something ever happens…” She trailed off and was grateful when they all nodded in understanding.

“You got it Buff.” Xander smiled brightly, slinging his arm across Anya's shoulders.

“It'll be a proper Scooby Home.” Willow grinned brightly, hugging Tara .

“One more condition!” Giles held up his hands as they all began to talk at once. When all eyes were on him, he looked at them all in turn, “I never want to hear the terms Scooby Gang or G-Man ever again. If we're to live here together, it's going to be hard enough without having those annoying terms tossed about every ten minutes.”

“Got it.” Dawn said, eager to get home already so she could pass on the great news to Janice and Melinda.

“But, Giles.” Willow looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“I mean it Willow , you either find another name for this merry little band, or we tell Ingrid, thank you, but no thank you and go home.”

Willow frowned and nodded her agreement as Buffy stood back and watcher her love, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

“Well, go on Xander, tell him, agree so we can hurry up and move in. I'd like to be able to try out that bath tub before I'm…” Anya began.

“Okay! Okay, I agree! No more G-Man or Scooby Gang. Got it.” He smiled, cutting Anya off before she could incriminate them any further.

“Well then, might I suggest we go and see Ms. Jackson and let her know that we have decided?” Giles grinned as he held out his arm to Buffy, before offering Dawn his other one and leading them both into the dining room.

“Most definitely,” Buffy replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.


	16. A Final Goodbye

“Breathe, Buffy.” Giles instructed her as he ran a damp cloth across her forehead. He chanced a look down at the midwife as she turned to one of the nurses, missing the glare Buffy shot in his direction, a glare that would have put his own ‘hairy eyeball' to shame.

“You wanna do this?” She ground out between clenched teeth as another pain shot through her lower back. She gripped the guardrails on the side of the hospital bed as she bore down, not noticing the way the metal contorted underneath her hands. Giles moved his hands to her shoulders, helping her as best he could. By mutual consent, they'd both decided he wouldn't be holding her hands while she gave birth.

“You're almost there Buffy; you just need one more push.” The nurse on the other side of the bed coached softly. If either the midwife or the nurse thought it strange that the couple wasn't holding hands, they didn't mention it.

“You've been saying that for the last seven hours.” Buffy grunted as she fell back against the hospital pillows, trying to catch her breath. She wondered for a moment if Anya had gone through this three weeks ago when baby Joyce had been born, although, according to Xander, it had been a ‘blink and you'll miss it' moment.

Giles chuckled and wiped Buffy's forehead again before rubbing an ice-cube across her lips. “It's only been five hours Love; our baby will be here soon enough. You're almost done.” This time, Buffy's glare did not go unnoticed and Giles audibly gulped.

“Rupert Giles… The next time…” She was cut off by a scream as another bolt of pain when straight through her abdomen. She felt like she was being split in two. “You can push the watermelon out of something the size of a lemon okay?” She grit her teeth as her hands tightened around the railings once again and she pushed.

“Oh Buffy,” Giles smiled softly, kissing her damp forehead, “I would if it were possible.”

“Almost there Buffy, just one more really big push… You're doing great.” The midwife smiled up at the couple before looking back to the task at hand.

“I will find a way to make it possible.” Buffy grunted, wishing for a moment that they hadn't decided to forego any broken bones on Giles' behalf.

The look in her eyes was determined and he knew that she'd more then likely feel differently once she held their baby in her arms. But if she didn't… they would indeed be a single child family. That determined look of Buffy's was dangerous at the best of times.

Buffy took a deep breath and squeezed the metal railing hard as she was hit with another contraction. Giles and the nurse had stopped their coaching to watch as the metal gave way under her strength; the entire railing was now a twisted piece of scrap metal. Bearing down, Buffy screamed, her voice was hoarse, she grit her teeth as she pushed, cursing Giles. No doubt, the baby had a big head because he'd inherited it from his father. Finally, when she couldn't hold it anymore, she flopped back against the bed and the sound of tiny screams filled the room.

“Buffy, Rupert, you have a son.” The midwife beamed up at the couple.

Giles was instantly at Buffy's side, covering her face in soft kisses and brushing her hair back from her sweat-slicked brow.

“Rupert?” The midwife passed the squalling bundle of arms and legs to Buffy, “Would you like to do the honors ?” She held up a pair of surgical scissors, and pointed to the umbilical cord.

Giles' eyes lit up and he nodded so hard he thought his head would bounce off. He took the scissors, his heart pounding in his chest, he looked at Buffy, her eyes were closed but she held firmly onto their son. “Just here?” He asked the midwife, pointing to the place between the two clamps.

“Right there,” she nodded, smiling. In all her years as a midwife, she'd never seen a more devoted couple, or more ‘abnormal' couple for that matter.

Giles' hands shook as he moved the scissors to the organ that had helped give his son life for the last nine months and fifteen days. He grinned as, with a final ‘snip' of the scissors, the cord that tied mother and son was severed, he stepped back as the nurse moved in swiftly and lifted the little boy from Buffy's chest to get him cleaned up. Removing the mangled railing, Giles perched on the bed beside the love of his life, whispering soothing words to her.

Buffy smiled and opened her eyes, “He's so beautiful… did you see?” She asked, looking up into tearful green eyes.

“I saw.” He cupped her cheek with one of his large hands. The last nine months had been trying for both of them, and around her fifth month, Buffy had had to stop her Slaying duties, the others had picked up where they could, but in the end, Giles had to use his connections with the Council to get Faith out of prison to pick up the slack. He had made her promise that as soon as Buffy could, she'd return to England and continue a rehabilitation program there; with a coven he had ties to outside the Council. Add to that, during both Buffy and Anya's seventh month, they'd been able to move into the house on Crawford Street , both women had been… moody, during the move. So much so that Xander had begun to wonder if it had been such a good idea to renovate certain areas of the house, including the training room in the attic; even though Giles and Spike had both reassured Xander that Buffy wouldn't be up to walking the four flights of stairs to get up there.

The nurse beamed as she approached the couple, handing the now clean baby over to his parents, swathed in a pale green blanket. “He's a healthy seven pounds and twelve ounces and sixteen inches long.” She stepped back as Buffy peered down at the tiny bundle in her arms.

“Looks just like his daddy.” She turned her head and smiled at Giles, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Turning back to her son, Buffy lowered her head and pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead before promptly bursting into tears. Her life was now as normal as it would ever be; the only thing missing was her mother.

“Shhhh, darling it's okay.” Giles whispered as he looked down into the brightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. He pressed his lips to the top of Buffy's head as he reached out a tentative finger to trail down his son's cheek. “I'm so proud of you.” He grinned up at the nurse. “Thank you.”

The nurse smiled, “It's all part of my job. Have you decided on a name?” She looked from Giles and Buffy, to the tiny bundle that had them captivated.

“Nicholas,” Buffy looked up, her thousand-watt smile lighting up the room. “Nicholas Alexander.” She turned to face Giles; they had been tossing names around for the last three months and had never settled on anything.

“Perfect.” He breathed, moving to take the baby from Buffy's arms.

“It sounds lovely.” The nurse pulled out a Polaroid camera, “Now, if the new parents could just smile for a moment…” She held up the camera as both Buffy and Giles looked up at her, wide grins on their faces. Giles tilted Nicholas just so, as the flash of the camera brightened the room for all of a second. As the photo came through, the nurse watched the small family with no small amount of surprise. “He's going to be an angel. Most babies see the bright light and start to cry.” She walked over and held out the photo for Buffy. “Congratulations.” Turning, she left them to get even more acquainted to their newest addition.

When she reached the waiting area, she didn't even bother to go through with the normal rigmarole of telling the large group that it was family members only. She smiled at the familiar faces that, when Mrs. Harris had had her own child, had made it quite clear that they were family. Blood ties or not, she smiled as the young dark haired girl stood up, the worry for her sister etched clearly on her face. “Buffy's fine, so is Rupert. You can go in to see them in five minutes.” She stepped back out of the room before the cheers began.

“Thank God,” Xander slumped back against the sofa; his daughter nestled against his chest. They'd all been worried when it became apparent that Buffy couldn't slay any longer, at least until after she'd had the baby. Their worry had increased ten-fold when, against Giles and Buffy's wishes, Spike, Tara, Anya and Xander had all gotten Willow to break into the Council records to see if any other Slayers had been able to carry a child to term, only to find nothing.

Dawn bounced in her seat beside Spike, her gaze trained on the clock in the waiting room. As soon as it turned to quarter past six , she was up out of her chair like a shot. As she rushed down the corridor to Buffy's room, she didn't even have to look over her shoulder to know that five other pairs of feet were hurrying after her.

“D-Dawn, slow down, they aren't g-going anywhere.” Tara smiled as she called out after the younger Summers woman.

Dawn came to a halt just outside the door; her head poking around the corner to make sure it was safe for her to go in. No way did she want an education where all of ‘Buffy's Bits' – as she had started to call them – were on display. No matter how much of a miracle childbirth was. “Buffy?” She stepped inside the room as Giles motioned her over to them, her eyes wide at the stillness of the picture her sister and the baby presented. “Buffy?” Her voice was tentative and she looked at Giles, her eyes wide with fear. What if the nurse had been lying? What if something had gone wrong?

“It's alright Dawn,” Giles' voice was soft; “She's just resting a moment.” He stood up and moved away, motioning for her to take his place. “I'm afraid, [no comma needed] Anya's stories about child birth were… not falsehoods exactly, but I imagine each woman has a different experience.” He lifted his head at the tiny commotion coming from the doorway, offering each of his family a gentle, albeit, tired smile.

“Well don't just stand there.” Giles nearly jumped out of his skin at the weary voice coming from the bed. “Come in and say hello.” Buffy opened her eyes and laughed as Dawn nearly fell off the edge of the bed. Turning her head, she looked at Giles and nodded her head for him to come join them on the bed. “Everyone,” she smiled as her friends, her family, filed into the room and took up places around the bed, “We'd like you to meet, Nicholas Alexander Giles.” She shifted the tiny bundle in her arms and moved the blanket away from his face.

“Oh Buffy,” Willow's eyes were bright with tears as she looked from Buffy to Xander, she could tell by the way Giles looked directly to Xander after the small announcement that the name served as a tribute to her friend. She could also see that Xander was doing everything he could not to burst into tears.

“Well I'll be a…” Spike folded his arms over his chest, trying his best to remain as ‘manly' as possible. “I've now got two snack packs to choose from.” He grinned at Buffy, before a resounding ‘thwack' followed by a surprised ‘Oye!' was heard through the room as Anya reached up and slapped the vampire in the back of the head.

“They are not ‘snack packs' Spike.” The former vengeance demon informed him with an exasperated sigh, “They are very small, very fragile and very expensive humans.” She turned to face Buffy, a happy smile on her face, “Congratulations.” She reached into the large brown bag she had set by the foot of the bed when they had all come in. “We weren't sure…” She smiled apologetically at the new mother and father, “But we all chipped in and, well, ta-da!” She lifted up a lime green monkey about the size of Noël, “What do you think?” She looked from Buffy to Giles expectantly.

Giles could tell from the way Xander, Willow and Tara turned a nice shade of red and the way Spike scowled and tried to look away that the only person to okay the monstrosity was Anya. “He's very…” He fumbled for the right words.

“He's perfect, thank you guys.” Buffy beamed and reached for the monkey, holding him up so tiny, dark blue eyes could see it.

“Can I hold him?” Dawn piped up beside Buffy, trying to move the toy out of the way.

Giles looked down to Buffy who trying to juggle both the monkey, and their son, nodded. “I don't see why not.” He looked to Dawn and grinned, “Just let me move this.” He gently pried the monkey away from Buffy and set it on the end of the bed.

“Careful.” Buffy instructed her younger sister as she shifted Nicholas from her arms, to Dawn's. “Watch his head.”

Dawn rolled her eyes, “I do know how to do this Buffy, remember I have held Joyce on more then one occasion.” She cradled the small bundle in her arms as if he were the most precious of treasures. “Well hey there squirt.” She moved the blanket from his face, “I'm your Aunt Dawn, and, in hind sight, I guess I'm only a little bit older then you, even though I look sixteen, I'm really only two. But that still makes me older and it still makes me the boss. So,” she had to fight back tears as a tiny hand reached out to grab her finger, “Don't you forget it.”

Buffy smirked at the exchange between her sister and son, nudging Giles slightly. She was sitting close enough to be able to see the tears glisten in her little sister's eyes. “You think you can handle two babies under the one roof?” She asked Dawn, her tone teasing.

“Please,” Dawn looked at her sister, “They can't be any worse then you, besides, Xander sound proofed my bedroom before we moved in.”

Willow and Tara bit back giggles at the look on Giles' face, “Y-you think I-I could have a hold?” Tara asked softly, saving Giles from any further kind of embarrassment.

“Sure,” Buffy smiled, “Dawn…” She eyed the dark haired girl with no amount of suspicion, as she hurriedly swiped at her eyes and moved to pass on the tiny bundle. When she'd moved back to sit beside Buffy, the blond wrapped her arms around her shoulders, “You okay?” She asked softly enough for only Dawn to hear.

“Yeah, just… That's my nephew and mom isn't here to see him.” Dawn gave her a bleary smile before hugging her tightly, “She'd be so proud Buffy.”

Buffy nodded and released the younger Summers, “I know.” She turned her head to look at Giles, her face breaking out in a smile she reserved only for him, her hand reaching out for his. Together they watched as their new son was passed around to each of the gang, biting back giggles as Xander tried to juggle not only Nicholas, but baby Joyce as well until Anya swept in to take her daughter.

“Isn't this just perfect,” The former demon smiled as she held up Joyce to see Nicholas, “Now, when you get older, you'll have someone to give you…” She was silenced as Xander practically tossed the baby to Spike and covered his wife's mouth with his hand.

“An, we've talked about this…” He looked apologetically at Buffy and Giles, who had turned a pale white at what Anya had been about to say.

“But, it's the truth Xander, when Joyce gets older, she and Nicholas can be friends, and then progress from friends, to partners, to lovers.” Her green eyes looked up at him, wondering where she'd gone wrong.

“I… I'm sure, as they g-get older Anya, that both Joyce and Nicholas will be able to make their own d-decisions regarding whom they'd like to… to be friends with.” Giles' glasses were dangling in his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Buffy smiled at the thought of Joyce and Nicholas growing up together and turned to face Anya, “It's a… a sweet thought Anya, but we should let them wait until they're older before thinking about things like that.” Nestling back into the hospital pillows, Buffy smiled as Nicholas was handed back to Giles. “I guess the First Slayer was wrong.” She muttered as the tiny bundle was returned to her arms.

“Hmmm?” Giles looked up from the small face that held him so utterly captivated. “How doe you suppose that is?” His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Buffy meant.

She smiled, “Last year, when we went out to the desert. The First Slayer told me that Death was my gift.” Her gaze wandered to Nicholas, “She was wrong. Just look around us,” Buffy lifted the babe and pressed his lips against his downy head, “Our friends, our family… Our son.” She lifted her face to Giles', “This town, people get to live everyday because of the work I do, the work we do. I kill monsters and demons every day so people get to live. My gift isn't death, its life.”

Giles' confusion turned into an ear-to-ear grin as he realized what Buffy was talking about, taking his son in one arm; he wrapped the other around Buffy, “Quite right.”

The others watched the exchange silently; even Anya refrained from saying anything as Buffy and Giles spoke. Tara was the first to notice the droop of Buffy's head and the yawn Giles was trying to suppress. Nudging Spike, she nodded her head towards the trio and pointed to the door, already pulling Willow gently by the elbow towards the hallway.

“Right, we'll be off then.” The blond vampire smirked when Buffy didn't even crack an eyelid. “Tell the Slayer we'll be by sometime tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Giles looked at his family standing at the end of the bed. “Tell Faith we'll see her tomorrow as well.” He returned to gazing down at his son.

“Will do,” Spike nodded, already herding the rest of the gang out the door. “Oh, and Rupes, best you put the tiny bit back into his tank. Wouldn't do to have him dropped and end up with a skull like yours.” Snickering when all he got in response was a ‘hmm, yes.' Spike left the room, hurrying to catch up with the others.

As Buffy dozed beside him, Giles moved as quietly as he could and placed the now sleeping bundle back into the plexi-glass crib on the other side of the room, and making sure the small wooden crucifix was still stuck firmly to the top of the cot. Silently, so as not to disturb either son or love, he moved back to the bed to lie beside Buffy. It was only a matter of minutes after the lights were out that he was asleep as well.

She waited in the far corner of the room until light snoring filled the room before moving to stare down at the newest edition to her family. A wave of pride washed over her as through the darkness, a set of startling blue eyes looked up at her. Her hand reached out slowly and smoothed over the soft hair already gracing his head. He was going to grow up and be a contradiction of sorts, his Father's bright green eyes and soft smile, his mother's narrow nose and chin, his father's love for knowledge and his mother's heart, with a stubborn streak that would put the pair of them to shame. She froze as a tiny noise came from the hospital bed, waiting a moment for the shifting of bedclothes to stop, she smiled as the room was silent once again – save for the sounds of light snoring.

Reaching out, she lifted the tiny babe into her arms and moved to sit in one of the hospital-grade plastic chairs. Holding him close, but far enough away to look into his eyes, she fell in love with her grandson. “Hello Nicholas,” her voice was barely a whisper as she lifted him and pressed her lips to his forehead. As he began to stir, she moved him back to her arms, holding him close. Rocking him, she began to hum softly, the same lullaby she'd sung to both Buffy and Dawn when they were little.

Joyce sat there, cradling the tiny bundle until the first rays of sunshine began to peek over the horizon. She had been worried a few times during the night when either Buffy or Giles would stir, but they would soon roll over and drift back into dreamland, and now, it was time for her to go. Standing up, the tiny bundle clutched tightly to her chest; she moved back to place him in his crib. Pressing another kiss to his forehead, she stepped back, “Good-bye my sweet little boy.” She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as he stared back at her, her fingers reaching out to stroke his cheek one last time.

Turning away, she moved over to where her daughter lay, curled against Giles' side; tears sliding down her cheek as she leant over and pressed a tiny kiss to Buffy's cheek, stroking back a strand of blond hair. She flashed a smile at the man who'd bought her daughter so much happiness and touched his shoulder. She would forever be indebted to Rupert Giles, her daughter - who only twelve months ago was as lost and confused as she had ever been - was now happy and loved, all because of him. It was something she'd never be able to thank him for.

Looking out the hospital window, Joyce watched as the sun poked its head over the horizon, pushing the demons and vampires back to their crypts and caves for another day. She smiled down at the sleeping couple as sunlight washed in through the window. “Goodbye Buffy,” her voice barely a whisper, before she faded into nothing.

Rolling onto her back and blinking back tears, Buffy looked to the spot where her mother had stood only moments ago. “Goodbye Mom.” Her voice broke on the last syllable before she could get a hold of herself. Taking a deep breath, she brushed away her tears and sat up, prying Giles' arm from around her waist and moving over to her son. She grinned as she was met with a happy gurgle. Lifting him into her arms, she held him to her chest, chuckling softly as he squinted at the sunlight and started to make a fuss. “Guess you met your Grandmother after all huh?” She asked softly, before covering his tiny face with kisses. “Okay, c'mon Nicky. Let's go wake up daddy.”


End file.
